Save Me
by Idiocy01
Summary: Mike Schmidt had a traumatizing childhood, his younger sister disappeared at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But ten years later Mike starts having terrible nightmares about his sister. Not to mention a new spot as security guard has opened up at Freddy Fazbear's. Mike takes the job unknowing to the horrors that await. But, a certain animatronic reaches out to Mike for help.
1. Nightmares (Rewritten)

**A/N: Ah ha ha… um well to be truthful I'm not even sure if I will be sticking to this story… I already have one story in progress but I wanted to try this out anyways. But anyway here we go. This story also takes place in 1995.**

Oh… hello people.

Did Idiocy send you? Ha that's what I thought…

Well let me note that this is not a very joyful story, but hell half of the stories in this category aren't anyways…

But besides that… you just want a story so. *sigh* lets get to it.

Chapter 1

"Mike please help me!" A voice called out to me from the darkness.

"Sarah! I'm coming!" I shouted back as I ran towards her voice.

Darkness was all that surrounded me as I ran through this secluded area. I didn't know exactly where I was but I still ran, knowing my sister was out there. I needed to help her but she was getting further and further away from me by the second..

"Mike help they're going to get me!" I heard Sarah call out again.

I quickened my pace desperately trying to get to her.

"Sarah!" I shouted again.

A high-pitched scream echoed through the darkness and my blood turned cold. Fearing the worst had happened I continued to run towards the scream though at a faster pace.

As I ran a figure started to come into my view… it was quite large, and had a yellowish tone to it. As I got closer I noticed it was holding something up in the air. When the figure finally came into view I skidded to a halt and stared in fear at the display before me.

The figure was a very tall, golden, animatronic bear with a black top hat. And it was holding something… suspending it in the air. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"Sarah!" I shouted in distress.

The golden bear had its paw wrapped around my sister's neck as it dangled her in the air. My heart sank as I noticed she was limp and unmoving.

The bear slowly turned its head towards me and I saw its black, bone chilling eyes. The bear chuckled in a deep haunting tone and I took a step back out of fear.

'What the hell…' I thought as the fear rose inside of me.

I was scared stiff as it slowly walked towards me its feet dragging on the ground, emitting the sound of steel grinding against the floor as a result. I wanted to run, and I almost did until the bear rose up my sister's body and waved it around in a taunting fashion. It chuckled again.

Something snapped inside of me at that moment. My blood boiled and I clenched my fists as the anger took control. Tears started to stream down my face and I glared up at the golden devil.

"Y-You BASTARD!" I screamed with rage.

I charged at the bear with my fist raised, preparing to strike at it. But the golden devil swatted me aside like I was nothing and I landed harshly on the ground holding my side as it swelled up in pain. I then slowly rose and charged the bear again, the rage still fueling me.

The bear merely stood there this time and awaited my assault. I punched the bear in the face… but it had no effect on it and I ended up falling to one knee holding my hand in pain.

I then felt large cold fingers grip my throat and the golden bear hoisted me up in its iron grip. I had to hold its arm in order to keep myself from choking. The bear then brought my face up to its own and I stared into its pitch black eyes with fear.

"**She is mine now…"**The bear said in the same deep, haunting tone that sent a shiver up my spine.

The golden devil then flung me backwards and my back collided with a wall. I slid down the wall into a sitting position, my back screaming with pain.

I then felt something grip my foot and I looked up to see Sarah's green eyes staring into my own as she gripped my foot. She had tear-stained cheeks as she lay in front of me, my own eyes started to well up as I saw her pain.

"Save me…" Sarah pleaded.

The golden bear then gripped my sister's leg and started dragging her away. She clawed at the ground, desperately trying to break out of the animatronic's grip.

"Save me Mike!" She shouted.

I started to crawl towards my sister. "Sarah…" I rasped as I reached out for her in vain.

She reached out for me screaming my name while trying to crawl out of the bear's grip. My sister was dragged into the darkness and I still held my arm up, reaching out to her out of desperation.

"Sarah…" I rasped once again, before I fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Real world…**

"THUMP"

I landed on something hard and I jerked my head up my breathing heavily as my pulse was through the roof. I looked around and observed that I had sheets wrapped around my lower body. I followed the sheets with my eyes and saw half of them were still on my bed.

I got up and put the sheets back on my bed. 'God damn nightmares…' I thought as I threw my sheets on the bed. I looked up at my clock and saw it was ten o'clock in the morning.

I rolled my eyes. 'Well I needed to wake up anyways.' I thought as I walked out of my bedroom.

I then entered my bathroom and decided to take a shower. I took off my pajama pants and underwear and threw them to my side. I then stepped into the shower, turning it on while doing so.

'Damn nightmares…' I thought.

I hadn't had nightmares about my sister ever since… well… she disappeared. But I had been getting them recently and they were getting more horrifying each night.

'Why am I getting them? I thought I got over this shit years ago!' I thought as I started to wash my body. I then looked down, feeling a bit guilty I thought that. 'It's my little sister's disappearance… I guess it's harder to get over than I thought.' I then started to rinse the soap off my body and I sighed. 'Besides… it's mostly my fault.'

When I was done rinsing my body of the soap I shut the shower off and exited it. I then put on my towel and walked over to my mirror above the sink. I looked into the mirror at my blue eyes and smirked. 'Maybe I'm just going crazy… again.' I thought.

I then opened the cabinet behind the mirror and took my toothbrush as well as toothpaste. 'I desperately need a job.' I thought as I put the toothpaste on my brush and started brushing.

I had lost my old job because… well. I had "relations" with my boss's daughter and when he found out, he was none too fond of me.

'Let's hope my boss won't be too much of an ass this time.' I thought as I spit in my sink.

I then rinsed my mouth and put my toothbrush away. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room. 'I can barely pay my rent for this apartment…' I thought as got dressed. I threw on a blue t-shirt with black jeans and some socks. I then walked out of my room and towards my front door.

'Not to mention I need to pay for college.' I thought. I was on summer break on the moment thank the lord… but I was starting to get low on money.

I looked down and picked up the newspaper. 'Alright, first things first… check the newspaper for jobs.' I thought as I shut my door and walked over to my couch.

Now the reason a newspaper was at my door was because a lady down the hall drops it off at my door when she is done reading it. But that's less important.

I sat down on my couch and opened the newspaper, I flipped through it for a bit until I reached the job section and started to examine it.

'Alright… Bobby's muffin shop looking for a new cook.' I chuckled a bit as I thought about working there. 'Ha yeah right, last time I tried to cook I almost burned the whole building down…' I continued to look through the jobs until I found a different one. 'The corner store is looking for a janitor, nah, I don't want to be cleaning shit out of the toilet.' I thought as I continued to look. 'Now-' I froze up as I saw the next job offering, it was for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

The article said: HELP WANTED

Family pizzeria looking for a security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury or dismemberment. (Yes it actually says that if you look at it in the beginning of the game.)

I sat there for a long time, just staring at the article.

'That damn place…' I thought. I tightened my grip on the paper and my eyes watered.

That place was the last place I saw my sister… well, the last place anyone had seen my sister. A teardrop landed on the paper and shut my eyes. I then threw it to the ground and stood up. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I walked over to my table, slamming my fist on it when I reached it.

'Why…' I thought as I looked back up at the paper. 'Why… do I feel like I need to take the job offer?' I thought. Something in the back of my head was urging me on… to take the job. I couldn't explain what it was though. I continued to stare. 'Why do I want to take it?' I thought as I looked down at the table. 'That's the place where my sister disappeared and quite possibly died!' I thought, I looked back over at the newspaper. 'But… for some god damn reason, I have to take the job.'

I then walked over to the couch and picked up the paper. I looked at it to see the number to the pizzeria was on the article. I then walked over to my phone and picked it up. I was about to dial the number but I hesitated.

'Do I really want to do this?' I thought.

Just about every fiber of my being was telling me this was a bad idea. But, there was just… something, urging me on. I really couldn't tell what it was.

But whatever it was, it was enough to make me dial the number. I had to wait a bit for someone to answer the phone but it wasn't too long.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria how can I help you?" I heard a woman ask.

"Hi, my name is Mike Schmidt and I would like to take the job for security guard." I replied.

"Great! You're hired!" The woman said enthusiastically.

I was a bit taken aback. "Wait what? Don't I need like an interview?" I asked.

"Nope you're hired! Now you can start working tonight, can you come in at three today so we can show you the workplace?" The woman asked.

I was still a little stunned by the immediate hire but I decided to let it slide for now.

"Um… sure?" I replied a bit uneasily.

"Great! See you then and have a nice day!" She said and hung up.

I was still in a little bit of a daze as I put the phone back on the hook.

'Well… that was weird.' I thought as I walked back over to my couch and sat down.

'I just hope I won't regret this…'

**3 pm at Freddy Fazbear's**

I stepped out of my car and walked up to the building. 'Why am I doing this?' I thought as I walked through the front door.

There was a woman sitting at the front desk and I walked up to her. She looked up and smiled when she spotted me.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! Would you like to set up a time for a party?" She asked.

"Um no, my name is Mike Schmidt and I'm here for the job overview." I replied.

I saw her smile faltered a bit but she regained it. But it didn't look as meaningful. I raised an eyebrow at that, but I didn't think much on it.

"Oh, okay let me go get Mr. Fazbear." She said as she got up from her desk.

She walked into a door on my left and I stood there leaning on the desk. I looked around for a bit.

'This place has really changed hasn't it?' I thought as I observed the pizzeria. The funny thing was none of it really looked new, it just all kind of looked worn out and different. I then looked at the front doors… the one thing that didn't really change. I then imagined me and my sister running in through the doors.

'_Come on Mike this way!'_My sister's voice went through my head. _'Wait up Sarah!'_I remembered me shouting back to her.

The sound of a door opening interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see a man walk out into the room with the lady from earlier. The man was somewhat tall with brown eyes and black hair, he also had a bit of a mustache.

When his eyes drifted towards me I could of sworn I say sympathy for a second. He then walked up to me and extended his hand.

"You must be Mr. Schmidt." He spoke. "It's nice to meet you.

I shook his hand. "Yep, that's me." I confirmed and we broke the handshake.

"I'm Mr. Fazebear and I hear that you have come to take the night shift as security guard?" He asked. I then nodded my head and he smiled. He outstretched his arm towards the door that he came through. "Please let's talk in my office."

I nodded again and he led me into his office. He sat down at his desk and I sat down in the chair across from him .Fazebear then put his arms on the desk and folded his fingers together.

"Alright so, as night guard all I need from you is for you to make sure no one breaks in at night and messes with the equipment or animatronics." He stated.

He then opened up a drawer and took out some papers from it. "There will be cameras you need to monitor for that purpose and I would not recommend leaving the security office unless absolutely necessary." He advised.

"Why?" I asked.

He seemed to flinch a bit at that but he regained his composure. "It's just a recommendation." He replied. "Now, what is your age?" He asked.

"Twenty two." I replied. He wrote that down on the paper.

"Okay… do you have any medical problems that we should know about?" He asked.

"Um… no." I replied. "Should I have brought some forms for you to look at?"

"No that's fine, we just need basic information." He replied as he continued to write on the paper. "Last question… have you ever worked here before and or had any history with us?"

"Um… nothing other than I used to come here as a kid." I replied.

"Alright now go stand over by that wall so I can take your picture for your security identification." He advised as he wrote the last bit of information down.

"But don't you need more information?" I asked.

"No, we have enough." Mr. Fazbear stated.

I got up and stood near the wall. 'This seems to easy…' I thought. Usually to get a job they needed a lot more information. 'For all he knows I could of had history as a criminal, or worse a pedophile.' I had an uneasy feeling in my gut. 'They're really desperate aren't they?'

Fazebear took a camera out form his desk and stood up. He then walked to a spot a couple feet in front of me and looked through his camera. He then motioned for me to move to my left a bit and I did so. When he lined up his shot he snapped my picture and walked back over to his desk, placing his camera on the desk when he reached it.

"Now if you'll follow me to the security office." He advised as he walked out of the room and I follwoed close behind.

We then walked out into what looked to be the room where the parties took place. There were kids running around giggling and some were sitting at the table eating pizza and cake. As I looked around the mob of children I saw that Freddy and Chica were entreating the kids. Freddy singing a happy tune with his chime playing in the background. Chica was also singing in chorus holding her cupcake in the air for all the children to see.

My eyes then landed on Bonnie the bunny. I looked at her play her (yes Bonnie is a girl in my version) guitar as I walked with Mr. Fazbear. Then… Bonnie looked at me, which was odd because the other animatronics would just stare into space. When Bonnie's eyes laid upon me I could have sworn her hand slipped on her guitar a bit. But hardly a second passed by before Bonnie quickly averted her eyes.

I kept staring at her though… as if I couldn't take my eyes off her… I don't know why but I just felt as if there was something strange about her. I then suddenly bumped into Mr. Fazbear and stumbled back a bit.

"Oh, uh sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright, just try to remember to look ahead of you." He replied in a bit of a joking tone.

Fazebear then gestured to a hall on his right. "This hallway leads to the security office."

I nodded and we both walked down the hall. As we walked I noticed a lot of old equipment lying around not to mention there were, cups, crumpled up papers, and a couple paper plates littered amongst the hallway.

'This place is a dump.' I thought as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"This is where you will be working." Fazebear stated as we reached the security office.

As we walked in Fazebear walked over to a computer at a desk in the back of the room. He then tapped on it.

"This computer will provide all of the feeds from each camera in the building." He explained. "Be sure to check them often when you're on the job."

**(Yes I know in the game it's a tablet type thing but hey… I needed to make some changes.) **

He then showed me around the rest of the small little room that I would be working in until the lady from the front desk walked in.

"Sir I have the security uniform and identification card." She said as she held up the security uniform and card.

"Thank you Mrs. Gerald." Fazebear replied and turned towards me."Schmidt this will be your attire for the job." He said as Mrs. Gerald gave me the outfit and card. "I must return to my office in order to finish a couple things but I will go into more detail about the job tonight." He stated.

I nodded. "Alright, see you then."

He nodded back. "Goodbye Mr. Schmidt." He said as e started to walk towards the exit of the office. "Return here at eleven o'clock tonight so we can settle you in for your first night." He advised as he walked out of the office.

I followed him out of the security office and into the party room. As Mr. Fazbear walked back to his office I decided to take one last look at Bonnie before I left. I stared up at her, recalling when she had glanced at me earlier today.

I put my hand on my chin. 'What's your angle little bunny!' I thought jokingly as I chuckled. I could have sworn I saw Bonnie steal a look at me yet again and I paused. 'Is she really…?' I thought, but I just shook my head.

'I think I am going crazy.' I thought as I walked out of the party room.

But… Unbeknownst to me,

Bonnie had watched me all the way out.

**A/N: Alright first chapter done… Now this story may not have frequent updates because I am already working on a different story right now… but if you people show this a lot of love then I will try to update more often. And don't be shy as to point out errors... I know I probably missed some. (Or a lot.)**

**Until then, Idiocy out**


	2. Introduction to the workplace

**A/N: Well… I didn't expect as much popularity in this fic as I got… So here we are with the next chapter…**

**Note that I am not the best author, and I didn't put my best effort in chapter one because… well I didn't think this fic would get any attention. I merely made the first chapter and posted it to see if it would get any attention. If you wish to see better work then check out my other fanfic. (ADVERISEMENT!)**

**I will try a bit harder now in the whole story telling thing now that I see people are interested. Thank you 7DigitsAJ for the advice…**

**But anyways let us see if I can be a bit more descriptive shall we?**

**Oh and thank you Kebab for Schmidt's real last name…**

And your back again… ugh… I hate to tell this story because of its, content.

But people seem to enjoy it so… let us start up again.

Chapter 2

I was sitting on my bed getting my work uniform on. 'This thing is a little tight.' I thought. I pulled up my pants and buckled the belt buckle. 'I still don't like how eager they were in accepting me…' I thought as I put my shirt on. 'Its like they're desperate or something…' I buttoned up my shirt and fixed the collar. 'Maybe they are… I've heard all of those rumors about that place.' I walked over to my shoes and brought them to my bed. 'I remember in the news they said one security guard went mad while working there…' I slid my feet into my shoes and started to tie them. 'Not to mention the disappearances.' I tied my shoes and stood up. I shiver then ran up my spine as I remembered something. 'Then there was the infamous bite of 87…'

'Now, the real question is…' I thought as I walked out of my bedroom. 'Why am I going through with this?' I sat down on my sofa and looked up at the ceiling. 'I vowed never to return to that place ever since that day… and I've already broke that vow.' I looked down and folded my fingers. 'Why does that place beckon me?' I then remembered Bonnie. 'Why do I have this strange feeling that I know her? I'm mean I've known her as a kid's mascot but… I feel like I know her deeper than that… as if I've known her all my life…' I thought.

I looked at my watch. 'Ten forty five...' I sighed. 'Well I guess its time to move…' I got up and started walking to my door. But I then remembered something. I walked back into my room and saw the security cap and card on the side of my bed.

I picked up the cap and placed it on my head I also took the card and attached it to my front shirt pocket. 'Now its time to go.' I thought as I exited my room.

I walked to my front door, placed my hand on the doorknob and stopped. 'Last chance to turn back…' I thought as I looked back at my apartment.

I then opened my door, flipped the light to my apartment off and walked out.

'I _must _be crazy…'

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 11 pm**

I exited my car and walked to the entrance of the pizzeria.

'Why, why am I doing this?' I asked myself yet again. I opened the doors to the pizzeria and saw Mr. Fazebear leaning against the front desk waiting for me.

When he saw me enter the door he looked surprised, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Good to see you again Mr. Schmidt." He stated as he walked up to me.

"I see you have everything…" he trailed off as he looked me over. "Except your tie." He finished.

I facepalmed. 'Damn it I knew I forgot something.' I thought.

"Ugh… Yeah sorry about that…" I replied as I took my hand off my face.

Mr. Fazbear shook his head. "Its alright, I'm just glad you showed up." He seemed to realize what he said and quickly shut his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow. 'There it is again…' I thought but I said nothing.

He then motioned for me to follow as he walked to the dining area (party room, I changed the name to the more official title). I followed and as we walked through the dining area I spotted the Freddy Fazbear crew up on stage.

There was Chica standing up there just looking pretty (so to speak), Freddy was there as well with his microphone, and last of all Bonnie with her guitar. I could have sworn that Bonnie had yet again stolen a look at me. I looked away and shook my head. 'Get it together Mike…'

Mr. Fazbear then took me down the hallway to the security office. As we entered te security office Mr. Fazbear sat down at the computer and started fiddling with the mouse.

"Give me a second to get the security feed up." He said as he worked with the computer.

I just leaned up against a wall and looked around the security room. I spotted a panel next to one of the openings to the security office. It had two buttons, a red one labeled "DOOR", and a white one, which was labeled "LIGHT."

I raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder why they have those buttons… better yet, why don't they just have security doors in the first place?' I thought.

"Alright the security feed's up." Mr. Fazbear suddenly spoke, interrupting my thoughts. He then got up from the chair and tapped on it. "Take a seat."

I sat down in the chair and observed that the screen of the computer showed the Freddy Fazbear crew. The crew was staring off into the distance to the right. I presumed that this was a live feed showing the stage.

Mr. Fazbear then leaned over and grabbed the mouse. He moved the cursor down to a bunch of boxes. Each box seemed to be connected with other boxes by a small white line. Each box was labeled "CAM" but they all seemed to have different numbers on them.

"This is camera 1A as you can see," Mr. Fazbear said as he motioned the cursor around the box that said "CAM 1A" in a circular motion. "This is the camera feed of the stage if you couldn't tell." He said as he circled the cursor around the words that said. "Show Stage"

He then brought the cursor down to a box labeled "CAM 1B" he clicked it and I saw the dining area.

"Here is the dining area." He informed. He then brought the cursor over "CAM 1C" and clicked it. The screen then showed a curtain with a sign below it that said "Sorry! Out of order." I saw the lettering. "Pirate Cove" on the side.

"This is Pirate Cove." He explained. He then clicked the box with "CAM 2A" It showed a hallway.

"This camera shows that hallway." He said as he pointed to the hallway on my left. He clicked the box that said "CAM 2B" on it. It showed two walls, one wall had a poster of Freddy on it.

Mr. Fazbear then pointed to the wall on my left. "That is right about there, behind this wall." He informed. He then clicked "CAM 4B."

"4A and 4B are basically the same as 2A and 2B except its on this side." He said as he pointed to my right. He then motioned to the little white box that said "YOU" "And if you haven't figured it out that is you." He explained.

He then clicked on "CAM 3" and I saw a room with a light and shelf with some equipment on it along with a mop.

"This is the supply closet." He said as he moved the cursor over to "CAM 5" and clicked it. The room showed a endoskeleton sitting on a table and many Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy heads hung up on the wall.

"This is backstage." He explained. He then clicked on "CAM 6" and the screen went black. I raised an eyebrow.

"This is the kitchen, although the camera is broken you can still receive audio from it." Mr. Fazbear explained. He then clicked on "CAM 7" and it sowed the entrances to the restrooms.

"And I'm pretty sure you know this is the restrooms." Mr. Fazbear concluded. He then clicked the box that said "CAM 8" which was branched off from the dining area. The camera showed the front desk and the exit to this place.

"This is the front desk." He said as he clicked the box that said "CAM 9" this box had branched off from backstage. The camera showed a room with a bunch of pipes and wires. It also showed a fuse box and a lever next to the fuse box that had "POWER" labeled at the top. The lever was facing upwards at the moment.

"This is the fuse box and emergency power switch." He explained. "Now this is were this," He circled the cursor around letters that said. "Power: On." "little thing comes into play. If the power is shut off for some reason the building will resort to the generator. But the generator has limited power on it, a battery bar will show up on the bottom left of your screen displaying how much power you have left." Mr. Fazbear explained.

**(Yes I know it may not be perfect, but hey I just wanted to add a few changes, and no I'm not trying to say the game is bad because of those reasons…)**

Mr. Fazbear then stood up straight. "You got all that Schmidt?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I think I got it." I replied.

Mr. Fazbear then opened a drawer on my right. He took out four items from the drawer and handed me them. He gave me a flashlight, a Taser, some pepper spray, and some handcuffs.

"Put these on your belt." He advised.

I put each one in the appropriate slot for my belt and I saw Mr. Fazbear take out a key chain, which consisted of two keys, out of his pocket.

"This is your share of keys." He explained. He pointed at the golden one. "This is for the front door," he explained. He then pointed to the silver one. "And that is the key to the fuse box."

'Wait… they need one for the fuse box but not the emergency switch?' I thought.

"You got all that?" Mr. Fazbear asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah." I replied.

He nodded. "Good," He then looked at his watch. "I have to be going now." He said as he looked back at me. "I unfortunately won't be available if you need something. But the old guard did leave you a prerecorded message for you that is scheduled to play at twelve. " He explained as he started to walk out of the office through the entrance to my right.

He then paused and looked back at me. "And I would advise you use the restroom before you start the job." He added in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well it can get rather… spooky around here at night." He stated.

I kept my eyebrow raised. "Okay?" I replied.

"See you in the morning Mr. Schmidt" He said right before he walked out of the office.

I sat there for a little bit, switching through camera feeds out of boredom. I then clicked on camera 7 and saw the restrooms.

'Well… mine as well.' I thought as I got up from my chair and walked out of the office via the doorway to my right.

As I walked down the hallway I kicked a crumbled up piece of paper on the ground. 'This place needs to be cleaned… isn't there a janitor here?' I wondered.

I then walked out into the dining area and proceeded to the restroom area. I entered the boy's room and went into a stall.

I did my "business" and walked out of the restroom and out into the hallway. But as I walked out into the hallway I saw… a large head peeking around the corner at the end of it. The head was quite large and it had two large ears on it, not to mention it was purple. But a second after I noticed it the head disappeared back behind the corner.

My eyes widened and I shouted.

"Hey!"

I bolted down the hallway and around looked around the corner. But there was no one in sight.

'What the hell?' I thought as I walked out into the dining area. I searched around the dining area and there was nobody to be found. As I searched around the room I noticed that a chair was tipped over, I slowly walked over to it and stood it back up. I looked up on the stage… and I could have sworn Bonnie wasn't in the same place as she used to be.

I walked up on stage and looked at Bonnie. I crossed my arms. "Have you been following me Bonnie?" I asked for shits and giggles. Bonnie didn't move an inch. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "I need therapy." I mumbled as I walked off stage.

I walked by Pirate Cove and stopped to look at it for a second. "Ha, I remember when you were open Foxy… when I heard your name I thought you were a girl at first. But then you started saying, "shiver me timbers" and "arrrr I be needen a first mate."" I shook my head and chuckled. "You big bastard you… now you go biting a kid and look where that gets you." I then kicked the "Out of order" sign. "I liked you when I was a kid… and now not so much." I mumbled.

I then started walking back to the security office. I paused and took one last look at Pirate Cove. 'I wish I was still kid…' I thought.

Truth be told me and my little sister loved Pirate Cove, when ever we entered the pizzeria my sister would say: _"First stop Pirate Cove! Foxy be needen his first mate!" _ I remembered her words. We would always fight about which one of us Foxy would prefer to have as a first mate. My sister would always let me win those arguments, she knew Foxy was my favorite character here.

I then looked back at Bonnie. 'You were always Sarah's favorite…' I thought. I then walked back down the hallway towards the security office.

Sarah _adored _Bonnie. She would always dress up as Bonnie each Halloween and sometimes even off of Halloween. She would always draw pictures of her and "Rockin' out" up on the stage. Hell, her room had like five Bonnie posters, she even had a Bonnie comforter.

As I walked into the security office I sat down and took my cap off. I placed my head on my hand and ran my fingers through my hair… tears in my eyes.

'God dammit… here we go again.' I thought as I looked up at the ceiling. 'Another break in the emotional dam, I'm such a pansy… and a coward.' I thought as tears started to stream down my cheeks. 'Why'd I come back here?' I asked myself. 'I knew this shit would happen…' I then brought my head down on the desk and softly banged my head on it. 'Just an emotional wreck, gonna need therapy… again.'

I lifted my head up and put my cap back on. I then looked at my watch, it was about eleven forty-five. 'Now time for some of the best therapy...' I thought as I minimized the application for the camera feed and brought up, '…solitaire.'

**A couple minutes later…**

I was sitting at the desk still playing solitaire when suddenly… the phone started ringing. I looked up from my game in confusion. 'Who the hell is calling at this hour?' I thought. I decided to let it go to answering machine.

"_Hello, hello? Uh… I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night…" _I heard a man say on the phone. 'Oh yeah… it must be the message Mr. Fazebear told me about.' I thought.

The recording played on. "_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _

I snorted. 'Its not like this is a hard job, who would want to rob a kids pizzeria?' I thought as I continued playing solitaire.

But the recording went on. "_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad I know…" _

My full attention was on the phone at this point. 'Might sound bad? That makes it sound like this place is Freddy _Krueger_ lair!' I thought in distress.

I started listening more intently to the recording. _ "…but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

I raised an eyebrow at that remark. 'Okay… I was going to treat them with respect anyways, they were part of my childhood after all.' I thought.

The recording went on. "_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." _

I raised my eyebrow yet again. 'Free roaming?' I then checked the camera feed to see the Fazebear crew was still there. 'Is this guy pulling my leg?' I wondered.

Then the recording brought up and event I wished I could forget. _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" _

A shiver went down my spine as I remembered that event for a second time today. Note that I wasn't there on that day… but I had heard many stories about it.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

My eyes widened. 'Wait WHAT!?' I thought in distress.

I continued to listen to the recording. _"__Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." _

I was now giving the phone a "are you f****** kidding me" look. My jaws dropped as I frowned and my eye was also twitching a bit.

"_Now I'm pretty sure you have power at the moment… now um, the characters seem to prefer the dark and they will… shut down the power via the emergency shut down switch next to the fuse box, but hey you still have the generator, granted it doesn't have too much power in it… and I would recommend not losing power otherwise the doors won't shut and… um… well, yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." _The guard then hung up.

I was still giving the phone the same look but my eye was twitching like mad at this point. I then shook my head to clear it.

'N-no need to panic M-Mike I'm sure its just a p-prank.' I then took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. 'Yeah… just a prank…' I thought.

I then took a look at the camera feed and my blood turned cold.

'M-maybe not.'

Chica was gone.

**A/N: Hello again viewers. I actually would have gotten this out sooner if I didn't have two HUGE English essays due at the end of this week. But hey its out now.**

**I hope this was a more descriptive insight on my story, and if I did too much feel free to tell me in the comments. I hope to update again soon.**

**Until then Idiocy01 out.**


	3. Night One

…*sigh* again? Really?

Are you people just enjoying my pain?

Why do you like a story of suffering and torture?

I guess I shouldn't bitch… at least you people actually listen to me… its kinda nice to talk to people after… well… you'll find out…

Lets just get this started…

Chapter 3

I was quickly searching through cameras searching for Chica. Sweat pouring down my forehead. I then landed on "CAM 9" and saw Chica standing next to the emergency shut off switch.

Chica was staring at the camera and her hand was over the switch.

'Don't you do it bird.' I thought. The camera feed then flickered a bit and Chica had her hand on the lever. 'Don't do it!'

The camera flickered again and Chica pulled the lever down.

One by one the lights shut down until it went completely dark. It was dark for a second or two until I heard the generator turn on. The lights turned on again and the computer booted back up. The screen said: "Resuming Windows"

The camera feed then came back up to show that Chica had left the room with the fuse box. I then quickly clicked the camera boxes to see that Chica had moved to the dining area. And damn she was staring at the camera like a creep.

'Okay so it wasn't a prank…' I thought as I observed Chica. 'I had better check the others… hopefully the damn bird won't move.'

I then switched the camera to "CAM 1A" and saw that Bonnie was gone. My eyes widened. 'Shit…'

I rapidly clicked every camera until I landed on "CAM 5" and saw backstage. I then noticed there was a figure looming in the doorway. It took me a bit to figure out that it was Bonnie.

'Okay… miss Bonnie is backstage… lets hope she stays there.' I thought.

I observed that a battery bar had appeared in the bottom left. Above it said: "Power left: 97%" The battery bar had two green squares that only covered half of the bar though. I raised an eyebrow. 'Must be some type of glitch…'

I then took my cap off and ran my fingers through my hair. I noticed my hair was a bit damp from sweat. I then took a deep breath.

'Don't worry Mike its gonna be alright…' I thought to myself. 'You're just trapped in a building you used to love as a kid… and being hunted by your childhood role models in which if they catch you, you will be stuffed into a suit and killed.' I then smacked my head down on my desk.

'Childhood=ruined.'

I then looked up when I heard some noise. It sounded like metal clanging and something being tossed around. I looked up at the screen and clicked "CAM 1B" to see that Chica was gone. My pupils shrunk and I rapidly searched through the cameras again. I then landed on "CAM 6" and heard the clanging coming from the monitor.

'What the hell is going on in there?' I pondered. I then clicked through all the other cameras to see that Chica was nowhere in sight. 'She must be in the kitchen.' I thought. Just to be safe I pressed the button for the light to the hall on my right. The light came on and I saw that the doorway was clear. I noticed that there then was a third square on the battery bar that was yellow. 'Wait a minute…' I thought. I then turned the light off and the yellow square disappeared.

'So this is some type of power usage bar?' I thought I then noticed that next to the battery bar there was lettering that spelled "Usage" and I facepalmed.

'Nice going Mike…' I thought. 'Read before you make assumptions…' I thought to myself.

I then clicked back to "CAM 5" to see that Bonnie was kneeling down and her hand was reached under a shelf. I raised an eyebrow. 'What is she doing?' I thought. I stayed on that camera for a bit and then decided to check the stage again.

I saw that Freddy was still on stage and hadn't moved a bit. 'Well at least he hasn't moved…' I thought with a bit of relief. I checked Pirate Cove next and saw that nothing looked out of the ordinary.

I glanced at the top right corner of the screen to see that the time was about half passed twelve. 'Alright Mike… just five and a half more hours… you can do this.' I thought. I looked at the bottom right of the screen to see I had 92 percent battery left.

'Lets do this…'

**3:30 am**

I had just had the routine of watching camera 5 6 1A and 1B. Chica was still in the kitchen but I had searched the halls next to me to keep a keen eye. Freddy hadn't moved an inch and Foxy had stayed in the cove.

But Bonnie… Bonnie had stayed in the back room and it looked like she was… I don't know "searching" for something. Many times I had clicked the camera to backstage to see her looking under something, reaching her hand though cupboards or even heads, and sometimes looking in a cupboard or two.

I had my eyes on backstage at that point. My hand was up to my chin as I observed that Bonnie was looking into a spare head of Freddy.

I rubbed my chin and squinted my eyes as I pondered. 'What are you looking for Bonnie?'

I then noticed something; all I could hear now was the "wrrrrrr" of the fan. I clicked on "CAM 6" and no noise was emitting from the monitor.

'Uh oh…' I thought with dread. I then quickly clicked the cameras boxes searching for Chica. I landed on "CAM 4A" and saw a figure hiding in the shadows at the end of the hallway. It took me a bit to realize that it was Chica.

I froze and my breath quickened. 'Oh shit…' I thought. My hand itched to press the button to the door but I knew I needed as much power as I could spare.

I looked back at the computer screen to see Chica was standing there… menacingly.

I glared at the screen. 'Your were always my least favorite…' I thought.

The camera feed then flickered a bit and Chica was suddenly in front of the camera. I jolted my head back a bit in surprise. I then returned to glaring at the screen.

'Stay away from me you stupid bird…' I thought.

But apparently the bird didn't want listen. The camera feed flickered again and Chica had disappeared. I quickly switched to "CAM 4B" to see Chica was standing in the corner. I looked to my right, my heart pounding faster then a racehorse's.

'Its okay Mike… death is just right behind that wall… nothing to worry about.' I thought. I then laughed a bit and started to shake. I then looked back at the screen to see Chica was gone. My heart lurched and I clicked through the cameras. But there was no sight of Chica. I shakily lifted my hand and pressed the light button on the wall.

The light flickered on in the hallway and I saw Chica in the window, staring at me menacingly. I nearly jumped out of my seat at that point and quickly pushed the door button.

The door came down with a 'CLANG' and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I sat back in my chair and exhaled. I then looked back to the computer screen to see that I had about 57% power left. But the battery bar had four boxes on it. The last box was red. I raised an eyebrow.

'The door wastes takes up two boxes of usage?' I thought. I then realized that I had never turned off the light and quickly pressed the light button to do so. I looked at the computer monitor to see the last box had disappeared and I was only wasting three bars of power now.

'Alright now that that problem is fixed…' I turned on the hallway light to see Chica was still in the window. 'Or not…' I turned off the light again and sighed.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at the ceiling. 'Why did I have to take this stupid job?' I thought to myself. I then looked at the security camera again and clicked "CAM 5." I saw that Bonnie was frozen in place looking through a cupboard. I stared at her for a long moment.

'Why do I feel like it's because of you…?'

**5:45 am**

Chica had left about and hour after she appeared and I had the right door raised back up. I was now watching her as she stared at the camera in the restrooms.

I had my hand on my chin and my arm rested on the desk. 'You know I'm here now don't you… your planning something and I don't like it…' I thought as I glared at Chica.

I looked at how much power was left and saw I had 10%.

'Yeah, I should be able to make it to six…' I thought.

I then decided to go back to the camera feed of backstage. When I clicked on the box "CAM 5" I was meet with a terrifying sight: Bonnie was staring into the camera, her eyes were pitch black and she had small white dots in the middle of them, she even looked like she was smiling a bit. The look chilled me to the bone and a shiver ran down my spine.

'My god that's terrifying…' I thought.

Suddenly, the camera feed flickered and when it regained, backstage was empty. My heart skipped a beat and I rapidly clicked through the cameras.

Cold sweat was running down my forehead as my shaky hand held the mouse. I clicked through each box, but there was no sign of Bonnie.

'Where the _F*** _did she go!?' I thought in distress. I then clicked on "CAM 3" and saw Bonnie in the supply closet. But about a second after I spotted her, the camera feed flickered again and Bonnie was gone. I quickly clicked "CAM 2A" to see and empty hallway and then I clicked "CAM 2B" and saw Bonnie standing by the wall.

My pupils shrunk as her head twitched in… unnatural ways… sometimes even looking as if her neck was bent at a ninety degree angle.

'What the hell is she doing!?' I thought out of fear.

She then disappeared again and I quickly clicked the cameras around the area to see she was nowhere to be found. I got up from my chair and pressed the light button to the hallway on my left. The light came on out in the hallway and I saw Bonnie looking into the office. My hand slammed the door button. The door plummeted down to the ground with a 'CLANG' and I was safe.

I switched off the light switch and sat back down at the security desk, my hands shaking like mad.

I then noticed something at the window at my left. I looked up to see Bonnie leaning close to the window, enough so that the light from my office allowed me to see her.

I stared at her, she stared back. She didn't look creepy or anything she just looked… well… like regular old Bonnie. And I felt as if she was… I don't know… calling to me. I slowly got up and walked over to the window, not taking my eyes off Bonnie in the process. Bonnie had watched me the whole way and we now stood there, separated by the glass.

Bonnie then raised her hand up and placed it on the glass, as if trying to reach out to me. I did the same, and placed my hand where her hand was. My hand slid down the glass a little bit as I stared up into Bonnie's eyes. An image of Sarah then flashed in my vision and I heard her voice speak in my head.

'_Mike…' _

My hand then drifted over to the door button, my eyes never leaving Bonnie as it did so.

Suddenly Bonnie's head jerked up and she stared at something behind me. She then wore a face of… 'Fear?' I thought. It was kind of hard to tell her facial expressions, she is an animatronic after all. Bonnie then darted to my right.

I was a bit taken aback from her actions. 'What?' I thought in confusion. I then turned around and froze.

Chica was standing in the doorway behind me. She walked in, her feet making the a 'THUMP' sound each time they hit the ground. I put my back against the door behind me, my pupils shrunk to pinpricks.

Chica continued her advance and started to reach out her arms at me.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!" **Chica shrieked in an ungodly tone.

My legs wouldn't budge and I was frozen in fear at the display. My eyes started to tear up as I realized that this was the end for me.

Don't call me a pansy, you be in that situation and not shit your pants and then we can talk.

Chica's metallic hands were inches away from my face and prepared for the worst. But before Chica could grab me, a purple arm warped around Chica's neck. Chica was pulled back and she brought her hands to the arm and tried to pry it off. But it was no use and she was pulled even further through the doorway. I managed to catch a glimpse of Bonnie behind Chica as she pulled her back. Chica was then dragged out into the hallway, but she had managed to grab the edge of the doorway and was trying to pull herself back into the room. I then quickly ran over to the door button across from me and pressed it. The door then started to come down, it slammed into Chica's fingers and she had no choice but to let go of the doorway and let the door close.

I then heard a 'CRASH' in the hallway and Chica's scream again. There was a bit more noise for a bit until the room went quiet, the only thing making noise being the fan.

I then put my back up against the door and slid down it until I was into a sitting position. I then held myself as tears streamed down my face. I sat there as I processed what had happened, but my mind was too fragile at the moment to even go back to the memory.

The alarm on my computer then went off, almost making me jump out of my skin.

'I-its six…' I thought.

I then shakily rose to my feet. I walked over to the security desk, stumbling a few times as I did so. I placed my hand on the desk and used it as support as I leaned down to look at the computer screen. I used the mouse and clicked "CAM 1A" to see that the Fazebear crew was up on stage, not moving.

I stayed in the office for a bit before I opened both doors and crept out into the right hallway. I crept down the hallway and observed that the pile of TV's had been crushed. I then made it to the dinning area and peered into it. I saw the crew up on stage but I didn't trust that they'd stay still.

I stood by the corner for a bit before thinking.

'Alright Mike… three, two, one… GO!'

I then sprinted across the dinning hall, to the front desk, and out of the Pizzeria.

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I'm sorry that this chapter was too long its just that night one (as the people who play this game know) isn't that eventful. But I hope that you got enough entertainment out of this chapter. And don't blame Mike for being terrified, I do my fics off what people would really do, and most people would probably freak out at this job.**

**Note: I am looking for a cover image (if you care) why? Well I'll tell you like I told the fans of my other fic**

**1\. I can't draw for shit**

**2\. I don't like taking them off the internet**

**3\. I CAN'T DRAW FOR SHIT! REALLY!**

**(Yes I mean for 1 and 3 to be the same…)**

**Until next time guys.**


	4. A Little Chat With The Boss

Oh look your back… What a surprise…

Well I guess this is going to become a regular thing, as much as I would rather not talk about it…

Sometimes I wish Idiocy never found me… but you guys seem to enjoy the story so…

Lets start…

Chapter 4

I was running, not towards something this time, but away from something else.

I didn't dare to look back as I heard the 'CLANG' of metal feet hit the ground behind me.

'Shit, shit, SHIT!' I thought as I ran down the hallway. I had no idea where I was or, quite frankly what I was running from.

The 'CLANG' was steadily getting closer, which meant whatever was chasing me was getting closer as well.

"**SCREEEEEEEE!" **I heard a demonic scream behind me, and soon after that scream I felt the wind of something swipe at my back.

That got me to run a hell of a lot faster. I bolted down the mysterious hallway as fast as I could, desperately wanting to get away from the metallic beast that was hot on my heels.

I then came across a dead end and skidded to a halt, my head jolted back and forth, searching for an escape route, but all I could see was walls.

I then heard a loud 'CLANG' behind me and I whirled around. Pressing my back against the wall I watched in horror as a hook appeared out of the darkness.

"Mike…" I heard a voice say, the voice was robotic and sounded very familiar.

A snout appeared started to come into the light, and I saw the head of Foxy loom out of the shadows.

"M-Mike…" Foxy repeated, his voice glitching a bit. "I-I be needen a-a first ma-ate Mike…" Foxy stated, his voice still cracking.

Then, to my horror, Foxy brought a spare head of him into view. He held it up.

"A-and you h-have been ch-chosen for th-the honor…" He spoke, his voice was scratchy and eerie.

He started to advance towards me, his hook outstretched in my direction. As he advance one me I panicked and screamed.

"NO!"

I then bolted passed him and ran down the hallway, I didn't make it too far before my sister appeared in the hallway. She just stood there staring at me, and I stopped in front of her.

"Sarah we have to run! We need to get out of here!" I shouted at her in distress.

Sarah tilted her head. "Why? I like it here. You're not scared are you Mikey?"

I heard the 'CLANG' of metal feet behind me and I grabbed Sarah and yanked her towards the other end of the hall.

"Sarah we need to move now!" I shouted.

But Sarah didn't budge. "Mikey, you big scaredy cat, we don't have to leave, I'm having too much fun here." She said.

I then turned around I got to one knee, holding my sister's shoulders.

"Sarah what's the matter with you!? We have to get out of here!" I shouted at her.

I then saw Foxy appear out of the darkness behind Sarah. My eyes widened as I stood up, I was about to run but when I turned around I saw the golden bear standing in the hallway. I backed away from him a bit. Sarah then walked passed me, towards the golden bear.

My eyes widened. "Sarah what are you doing!?" I screamed in terror.

She then stood next to the bear and held its hand, looking up into its black, horrid eyes, and smiled. She then looked back to me.

"Oh Mikey, these are my friends, we don't need to leave this place. We can stay here forever and ever." She chirped.

I stared at her, horrified. I then swallowed and said.

"Sarah, I don't know what they did to you but I can help, I can save you."

Sarah then glared. "You had a chance to save me once, and you failed." She said sharply.

My heart dropped at that statement and my eyes started to water.

"S-Sarah I tried but-" I stuttered but was quickly cut off by my sister.

"But you were a coward." She snarled.

I fell to my knees. "Sarah…" I trailed off but she continued.

"Your nothing but a failure Mikey, that's why I want to stay here with my friends. They have never let me down, unlike you." She said.

I then felt something on my chest and looked to see that Foxy had wrapped his hook arm around me.

"Besides how can you save me when you can't save yourself?" Sarah asked.

I looked up to see Foxy holding the spare head above me, staring at the head slot was like staring at death.

"Welcome t-to the crew matey-y!" Foxy declared.

Foxy then slammed my head into the spare head and everything went black.

**Real world…**

I awoke from my slumber, screaming with terror. Cold sweat ran down my forehead as I looked around in a panicking manner. As I did so I observed that I was in my bedroom, sitting up in my bed.

I breathed heavily as I thought. 'W-what just happened?' I tried to regain my composure and held my head in my hand. 'Okay Mike… it was just a dream… nothing to get all worked up about.' I told myself. I then recalled the contents of the dream. 'Even though the dream was similar to many of the recent dreams I have been having, and they are all about my sister, who I saw mental image of when I stared into Bonnie's eyes.' I then fell backwards onto my bed. 'Yeah… I'm definitely going to the nut house…' I thought.

I then lifted my head up off my pillow and glanced at my clock on my nightstand. 'Eleven thirty in the morning… I would have liked to sleep longer but, I doubt that's an option due to the previous showing in dreamland…' I thought.

I then slowly sat up in my bed and stretched. I then swung my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. 'Well, I don't think I'm going to work tonight…' I thought as I walked out of my bedroom.

I then walked into my bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower. I switched my shower on and felt the warm relaxing water on my skin. I chuckled a bit. 'Yeah, I'm only going back to that horror house to resign and give the boss a piece of my mind.' I thought. I then remembered Bonnie and felt a bit of doubt in my mind.

'_Mike…' _I recalled my sister's voice in my head when I had stared at Bonnie. I looked down in thought. 'Why the hell does Bonnie beckon me… is she trying to use my sister as a way to lure me out of the office and kill me?' I pondered. I then remembered how Bonnie pulled Chica out of the office. 'No, that can't be it… otherwise she would of let Chica get me.' I then turned off my shower and stepped out. 'Unless its some type of sick competition to them…' I picked up my towel and dried myself off.

'I'm I over thinking this?' I thought to myself as I wrapped the towel around my waist. I then walked over to my sink and got my toothbrush out. 'Well my life was on the line last night so… it might wise to over think it.' I thought as opened my mirror cabinet and took my toothpaste out. 'I can't believe that that bastard Fazbear would let anyone work there during night shift, or even allow the place to stay open with the murderous robots as the main attraction.' I thought.

I then started to brush my teeth. 'I doubt that he doesn't know about the animatronics' "habits" during the night.' I thought and spit. 'I'm gonna put an end to him hiring people and get the damn place closed down.' I thought as I rinsed.

I then put my toothbrush and paste away. I walked out of my bathroom and into my own room to get dressed. 'How could that guy live with himself knowing that he has sent people to their deaths?' I thought as I put on my boxers and some jeans. 'I swear to god I'm going to kill him letting me take the job.' I then threw on a pair of socks. 'I guess that's why they were so eager in accepting me, they probably don't get many who want to work in a place where children's role models come to life and try to kill you.' I threw on a green t-shirt and walked out of my room.

I then grabbed my keys off the table and slid my shoes on. 'All right… last time I'm going to that damn place. Just going to quit the job from hell and be done with that place, forever.' I thought as I opened my door and walked out of my apartment.

But little did I know that this was going to be _far _from my last visit.

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 12:05 pm**

I entered the pizzeria and walked up to the front desk. The lady at the front desk, who I believed to be named Mrs. Gerald,was a bit surprised to see me.

"Mr. Schmidt. What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another twelve hours." She asked.

I leaned on the front desk and gave her a neutral look. "I want to speak with Mr. Fazebear." I stated.

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment, could you come back a little later?" She asked.

I glared at her. "No I want to speak with him _now._" I said sternly.

She then looked a bit fearful of me. "May I ask why you must speak with him in such an urgent matter?" She asked.

I kept my glare. "You know why…" I replied.

She seemed to get the message and nodded. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the dining room. She then motioned for me to follow and I obliged. We then walked into the dining room and I saw that a party was going on.

I observed that there was about ten or eleven kids at the party and that there was mostly boys but also one or two girls within the group. I also noticed that there was a couple of adults around and assumed that they were the kids parents or guardian. There was a boy with a crown on and he had a cake with eight candles on it in front of him. The kids were all singing the birthday song along with the Fazebear crew.

When I saw the Fazebear crew I felt a little on edge, as if expecting one of them to run straight at me, or attack one of the children. My eyes landed upon Chica and my heart skipped a beat as I remembered the terrifying memory of my encounter with her last night. 'God damn bird...' I thought.

Mrs. Gerald then motioned for me to wait at the entrance of the dining area. I leaned up against wall as she walked over to the party. She walked up to one of the adults who I recognized to be Mr. Fazebear. Mr. Fazbear was sitting in chair next to what I assumed was a eight or nine year old boy. Mrs. Gerald tapped Mr. Fazebear on the shoulder and when he looked up at she pointed at me. Mr. Fazebear's gaze shifted towards me and I was Mrs. Gerald whisper something to him. Mr. Fazebear then told something to the boy sitting next to him and stood up. Mr. Fazbear walked up to me.

"Hello Mr. Schmidt." He greeted.

I narrowed my eyes a bit. "Fazebear." I replied, a bit of venom in my voice.

"Let us talk in my office." Mr. Fazebear said as he started walking out of the dining area towards the front desk.

I followed him out to the front desk and he lead me into his office. He sat down at his desk and motioned for me to sit in the chair that was in front it. I sat down and folded my arms, glaring at Mr. Fazebear.

"So, what did you want to talk about Mr. Schmidt?" He asked.

"You know what I want to talk about you asshole." I shot at him.

Mr. Fazebear was silent for a moment before saying. "Yes, its about the activates that occur here during the night isn't it?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "More specifically about the murderous robots that wished to kill me and they are the fact that I'm quitting." I stated.

His eyes then showed fear and he quickly said. "No need to resign Mr. Schmidt I'm sure we can work something out."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Does he really think I'm going to stay for money?' I thought out of disbelief.

"No thanks pal, I'd rather not become a crumbled up mess in a suit." I replied.

"Now, now Mr. Schmidt no need to make such a hasty decision, I assure you that your are in no danger here." He said.

I gritted my teeth. "No danger? I was almost killed by your main attractions!" I shouted.

"I assure you Mr. Schmidt that they only wander at night and they have never killed a human before." He tried to assure.

I wasn't buying it. "Yeah right! Last night Chica burst into my office and tried to grab me!" I shot at him.

Mr. Fazebear looked around in a panicking manner, as if trying to find an answer somewhere in the room. "Um… she was only trying to give you a hug." He claimed, smiling awkwardly.

I laughed a bit. "Ha! Yeah right!" I then got up. "I quit, I'll send my security uniform in tomorrow when I'm done washing it." I explained and started walk over to the door.

I then heard Mr. Fazebear quickly get up from his desk and he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him to see him giving me a pleading look.

"Mr. Schmidt please be reasonable-" He tried to say but I quickly cut him off.

"Reasonable? I am not going to be reasonable when its about working in a death trap!" I replied sternly.

"You can't quit! Please!" He pleaded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I? Why do you want me to work here so badly?" I questioned turning to him. "Do you just want to send me to my death!?" I questioned.

"Mr. Schmidt you don't understand-" He started but I cut him off again.

"Oh I understand all right! You just want me to die! This is some type of sick game to you, you enjoy sending people to there doom!" I accused.

"I don't want to! I don't have a choice! I'm not the one calling the shots here!" He shouted at me.

I was a bit taken aback by this. "What do you mean? Are you being blackmailed or something?" I asked.

Mr. Fazebear must of realized what he had said because he stayed silent for a moment before saying.

"Yes, if I don't do as "he" says something terrible will happen…" He explained.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Mr. Fazebear looked down. "I've said too much."

I then grabbed him by his shirt and brought him up to my face in a threatening manner. "Who the hell is he!?" I questioned.

"I can say! He doesn't want you to know yet!" Mr. Fazebear replied.

I then lifted him up by his shirt and smacked him up against a wall so that I could keep him held up. "This guy is trying to get me killed and I refuse to play his little game! Tell me who the f*** he is!" I shouted at him in rage.

I heard the door click open to my left and quickly dropped Mr. Fazebear.

"Uncle Fazebear?" I heard a young boy's voice ask from behind the door. Not a second later did I see the boy who was sitting next to Mr. Fazebear during the party stepped into the room.

The boy looked at Mr. Fazebear and me. "I heard someone yelling from outside Uncle Fazebear, are you okay?" The boy asked.

Mr. Fazebear brushed himself off a bit before saying. "Yes Tyler everything is okay, Uncle Fazebear was just having a talk with one of his employees." Mr. Fazebear explained. He then raised an eyebrow at "Tyler". "Why were you outside my office anyway Tyler? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?" Mr. Fazebear asked.

Tyler looked down. "Well when you left the party Uncle… I was a bit sad, it's never a party without you and I wanted to know when you were coming back." Tyler explained.

Mr. Fazebear walked over to Tyler and knelt down to eye level with him. "I'll be back at the party soon Tyler, I just need to finish talking with my employee." Mr. Fazebear explained. "Now go back and play with your friends alright?" He told his nephew in a gentle tone.

Tyler looked a bit disappointed. "Okay…" He replied.

Tyler then walked out of the office and Mr. Fazebear shut the door. He then turned back to me.

"Now Mr. Schmidt I beg of you to return tonight." He said.

I crossed my arms. "Why should I?" I asked.

"Because the last time something didn't go "his" way a child was severely injured." Mr. Fazebear explained.

I looked down. 'This bastard just has to toy with peoples lives doesn't he?' I thought. 'And if this guys is really behind everything he probably controls the animatronics… he could kill a lot of kids if he wanted to.' I looked back up at Mr. Fazebear and sighed.

"Fine… but I want a raise." I replied.

Mr. Fazebear nodded. "Fair enough." He then walked towards the door. "Now… if you have nothing else to talk about I have a party to attend to." He said as he put his hand on the doorknob and looked back at me, waiting for an answer.

I just shook my head, still a bit pissed that I was dragged into this. "I got nothing…" I grumbled.

"Good, see you tonight Mr. Schmidt." Mr. Fazebear said as he walked out of the office.

I stood there for a bit, before also exiting the office and walked out of the pizzeria.

'I guess this isn't my last time being here…'

**Mike's Apartment 11:15 pm**

I sat there, on my couch. I had my uniform on and was staring at the ground, lost in thought.

'Why the hell am I doing this?' I thought. 'Why was I stuck in this situation? What did I do to deserve this?' I asked myself. I then took off my cap and ran my fingers through my hair. 'I could just stay here, not have to return to that damn place and live a happy life.' I thought. But I then shook my head 'No, I can't do that otherwise the bastard who's behind it all will hurt a kid.' I then looked up. 'But if that does happen at the pizzeria then it may be shut down, and then the problem can just go away.' I thought, a bit of hope in my mind. 'Yeah! Then whoever is behind all the stuff going on there won't be able to hurt anyone!' I thought.

I stood up and started to take my uniform off. 'Besides… its Fazebear's problem and not mine, I'm not going to get myself killed.' I thought.

I know I wasn't thinking logically at this point but I just desperately wanted an excuse not to go back to the pizzeria.

"_But you were a coward."_ I heard my sister's voice in my head. I remembered her words in the dream I had last night. _"You're nothing but a failure Mikey" _I looked up.

'I was a coward once…' I then took out my wallet and opened it to see a picture of my sister. 'And I lost my sister.' I thought. 'Do I really want to be the reason someone lost a person they love too?' I stood there staring at the photo of my sister for a long moment before I put my wallet back in my pocket and buttoned up my shirt again. 'I can't let my fear be the reason someone died… not again.' I then went over to my table and picked up my keys.

I walked to my front door and opened it. I looked back at my apartment once more.

'Again… last chance to turn back.' I thought. I then flipped off the lights to my apartment and walked out the door.

'Yeah… I think I'm suicidal now…'

**A/N: Here is the next chapter… I know this one may have been a bit boring but hey, I had to get a few things out of the way before I got to the next night. And if you people don't like the direction I'm going with this fic I'm open to suggestions. **

**But anyway see you guys next time… Idiocy01 out.**


	5. Night Two Part 1

Your back yet again I see…

I really don't know why I start off talking anyways… I guess it's just a habit of the author for me to do so.

I guess shouldn't be stalling on the story telling so… lets just get it over with…

Chapter 5

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 11:30pm **

I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria and parked my car in an empty lot.

'Yet again I break my vow of not coming back here…' I thought as I took my key out of the ignition. 'Its seems all I do is lie to myself these days.' I then exited my car and walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria.

I reached the entrance and opened the doors. As I walked into the pizzeria I looked over towards the front desk expecting to see Mr. Fazebear. But all I saw was a small yellow slip of paper. I walked over to the desk and picked up the paper. The paper had words on it written in black ink saying:

_Dear Mr. Schmidt _

_I unfortunately could not meet you here tonight because I had other matters to attend to. I wish you luck on your shift tonight._

I snorted at that. 'Yeah, sure you do…' I thought but I kept reading.

_Please do make sure you lock the front doors tonight, you forgot to do that on your first night. Keep safe._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Fazebear_

I put the note down and looked towards the front doors. 'I'd rather not lock those in case I need a quick escape.' I thought as I turned away from the doors. I then started to walk into the dining area until a thought came into my head. 'But on the other hand, some poor soul could walk into this death carnival and be completely mangled if those doors aren't locked.' I then sighed and walked back towards the doors. I then took out my keys and selected the golden one, I slid the key into the lock and turned the key sideways, the 'click' of the door signaled that it was locked.

I put my keys back on my belt and started to walk back towards the dining area. As I walked in I looked up at the stage to see the Fazebear crew.

"Hello assholes who are going to try and kill me in about thirty minutes." I greeted.

I then walked down to the hallway that lead to the security office. As I did so I felt… scared. The hallway was like, I don't know… think of it like when you were a kid, and you walked down a dark hallway. I felt fear, and paranoia. I started to sweat as I got closer and closer to the office. All the possibilities of what could happen to me tonight raced through my head. I stopped about an inch away from the doorway and turned around. I placed my hands on my head as I trembled.

"I can't, I can't do it." I said I then walked back down the hallway towards the dining area.

I held myself for a false sense of comfort. My mind was fragile, I didn't want to do this, and I couldn't. I didn't want to die now; I didn't want to risk my life. You may call me a coward or selfish but, you be in that situation and see if you can manage the courage.

I walked out into the dining area and quickened my pace as I caught the Fazebear crew at the edge of my vision. I felt like they were going to chase me down right then and there. I then walked out into the lobby and to the entrance of the place. As I reached the front doors I placed my hand on the handle of one and took out the key.

But, as I was about to slide the key into the keyhole I heard a voice in my head.

'_Please… don't go…'_

I froze; I looked behind me to see Bonnie standing a few feet behind me. I was about to panic until I heard the voice again.

'_Mike please… don't leave me…'_

I realized it was my sister's voice in my head. As I stared at Bonnie I noticed she seemed, saddened. She also looked as if she was giving me a pleading look. I then blinked and Bonnie disappeared. But, Sarah stood where Bonnie once was. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

'_Mike please… save me.' _Sarah spoke yet again, but as I heard her voice in my head her lips moved with the words.

I blinked again and Sarah was gone. I stood there for a while… staring at where Sarah once was. I then turned my head towards the doors and leaned it up against one of them.

'For you Sarah…' I thought as I put the key away.

I then lifted my head off the door and turned around. I walked back through the dining area and looked up on stage at Bonnie. When I looked at her I could of sworn she was smiling a bit, though she was built to entertain kids so that could just be the way her face was shaped.

'What is Bonnie's edge? I feel as if she is or was my sister.' I thought as stared up at her onstage. 'But that could be some sort of sick mind control… she is a haunted killer robot after all…' I thought.

As I looked up at her… I just felt like I was looking at a ghost or something… I just couldn't explain it. I then shook my head to clear it and turned around to walk down the hallway that lead to the security office.

'I'm just staying here… risking my life for a false hope that my sister is still alive…' I thought as I walked to the office. 'And just partially because I am saving the life of a kid…' I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'I need help… professional help…'

I then entered the security office and sat down at the desk. I saw that the application for the security feed was already up and I was looking at the feed of the stage. The Fazebear crew was in their regular positions staring off to the right. I looked at the time to see that it was about eleven forty five.

'Welp, since I've got some time to kill…' I thought.

I then minimized the application of the security feed and brought up… you guessed it.

Solitaire.

**About fifteen minutes later…**

The phone started ringing and my heart stopped, I knew that my life was now in grave danger and I quickly brought the camera feed back up. I saw that none of that animatronics had moved… yet.

The phone then went to voicemail and I heard the old security guard.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

I rolled my eyes. 'Yay me…' I thought. The recording kept going.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

'Already doing so-' My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that Chica was gone. 'Shit!' I thought. I then clicked through the cameras and found her at the fuse box.

The recording went on.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

'More of another reason to be scared shitless.' I thought as I looked at Chica. The camera feed faltered for a bit and when it came back I saw Chica had placed her hand on the lever. 'Stupid bird…' I thought.

"_I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views-"_

The recording was cut off when my camera feed flickered and Chica pulled the lever down. The power went out for about a second until I heard the generator turn on and the power was restored. The phone turned on again and the recording started up again. (I know this isn't what phones would do regularly but hey…)

"_-and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

I snorted. 'Yeah I know that, otherwise I wouldn't have made it through the first night.' I thought. I looked at the camera feed to see that Chica was actually still in the room with the fuse box. I checked the stage to see everyone else was still standing in the same place. 'Good…'

"_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

I glared at the phone. 'I'm not f****** stupid you asshole…' I thought. 'I know that I am in enough danger to lose my life in this damn place.'

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

I clicked on the camera of pirate cove and saw the curtain. I chuckled a bit. 'So that captain is a bit camera shy is he?' I thought. 'Welp he didn't show up last night so I doubt he'll be trouble tonight.'

I was going to regret thinking that in about an hour or two…

"_I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

I heard the phone hang up and all I was left with was my thoughts… and the irritating 'wrrrrrrr' of the fan. I clicked on the camera feed for the stage and froze up when I saw that Bonnie was gone. I rapidly clicked through the cameras and landed on the one that showed backstage. I saw a figure looming in the doorway and concluded that it was Bonnie.

I squinted my eyes at Bonnie and thought. 'What are you doing back there…'

I then flipped through the camera's again and landed on the box with "CAM 4A." I jolted my head back a bit when I saw Chica right in front of the camera. She was looking off to the right in a dull sense and her jaw hung from her mouth, revealing her second set of teeth.

I shivered at the thought that they might be human teeth but I knew it was just part of the animatronic. 'They look so real though…' I thought. My heart rate started to rise as images flashed through my head of me being forcefully stuffed in one of those suits. I started shaking when I realized it was too late to back out now, and that my life was in grave danger. I held my head as I tried to calm down.

'Its okay Mike… its okay… just focus and you'll be able to get through this…' I thought. I managed to calm down a bit but I still didn't like the fact that I couldn't get out of this place even if I tried.

Suddenly, I heard the 'CLANG' of something being tossed around. The sudden noise almost made me jump out of my seat. I looked up at the computer screen to see that Chica had left. My pupils shrunk and I clicked on "CAM 4B" to see that she wasn't there either. I quickly closed the door on my right out of panic.

I then heard more clangs of pots and pans from what I was assuming to be the kitchen. I then flipped the light on to the right hallway and saw that there was no one in the window.

'She could be behind the door… waiting for me to open it…' I thought. I then checked the light and saw that there was no shadow or anything. 'No… otherwise there would be a shadow…' I thought. I then cautiously got up from me seat. I then opened the door and with the light still on I peeked my head out into the hallway. I didn't see Chica at the end of the hallway and swung my head to my left to see that she wasn't in the hallway either.

I then brought my head back into the office and sat down in the chair. I shut off the light and switched my camera feed to "CAM 6" and heard the clang of pots and pans being tossed around from the feed.

'She must be in the kitchen…' I thought. 'Lets hope the bitch stays there…'

I then clicked on "CAM 5" and saw something… a bit strange. Bonnie was backstage just… sitting on the table. She wasn't searching for anything or sticking her face in the camera she was just… sitting there. It kind of looked like she was thinking the way she was staring off to the right, she also had her hand bawled up into a fist and rested her chin on it… I don't know what she was thinking about but… she looked like she was either plotting something, or just thinking.

The camera feed flickered a bit and when it restored Bonnie was looking at the camera. The feed then faltered again and when it came back Bonnie was back to staring to at the wall in front of her.

I raised an eyebrow at this act. 'What are you up to…?'

I then glanced at the time to see that it was about twelve thirty eight. 'Time sure does fly by when you're being hunted by killer robots…' I thought.

I then decided to check on the cameras again. I clicked on "CAM 1A" to see that Freddy was still up on stage. 'You don't move around much do yah?' I thought. I then clicked on "CAM 1C" and saw that the curtain of Pirate Cove had not moved an inch. I still heard commotion from the kitchen so I assumed that I was safe on that part. I then clicked through all the cameras to see that nothing had changed.

'Alright…' I thought. 'Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have any encounters with the steel death machines.'

Little did I know that my luck was about to take a turn for the worse…

**2:30 am**

Surprisingly nothing bad had happened to me in the past hour. Sure Chica had made the occasional appearance in "CAM 4A" but that was about it. Freddy hadn't moved an inch and Bonnie was still just sitting there.

I was sitting at the security desk, actually relaxing a bit. "Maybe this job isn't so bad after all…" I thought aloud.

But… right after I said that I heard the voice of what I could barley recognize to be Foxy singing.

"Dum de dum diddly dum dum…"

I immediately sat up in my chair, my eyes darting left and right. 'Me and my big mouth!' I thought. I quickly flipped the lights on in the hallways, but to my surprise there was no one in sight.

'I haven't checked Pirate cove in a while…' I thought. It was true, I actually hadn't check that place for an hour or so.

I then clicked on "CAM 1C" and froze. I saw Foxy just barley peeking his head out from behind the curtain.

'Oh shit…' I thought. 'So you really are active.'

I had thought that since Foxy hadn't been active during the daytime, that he wouldn't be active at night either. I decided that it would be a smart idea to check on all the others. I switched to "CAM 1A" to see that Freddy was still there. 'Thank god…' I thought. I then clicked "CAM 1B" and saw that Chica was in the dining area… giving the camera a look of a creeper. I then checked "CAM 5" and almost fell backwards in my chair.

Bonnie had her face straight in the camera again, giving me the look of death with a smile on her face. The camera then went black and I froze up. When the camera feed came back up I saw that backstage was empty.

'Shit not this again!' I thought. I then clicked on "CAM 2A" and saw a dark silhouetted figure looming in the hallway. It took me a moment to realize it was Bonnie, but as soon as I did the camera feed flickered again and she was gone. I quickly clicked "CAM 2B" and saw she was standing at the end of the hallway. Her head was twitching again and it was freaking me out.

I panicked and just shut the door on my left; I still didn't want her getting in here because I wasn't sure that she was safe. Something in the window then caught my eye. I saw that Bonnie was peering into the window yet again. I sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

I know you all are probably screaming at me to trust her but… when a man's life is at risk, he tends to have trust issues.

I slowly rose from my chair and crept over to the window and looked up at Bonnie, she was like a foot or two taller than me. She put her hand up on the glass expecting me to do the same. I looked down, I wanted to trust her, and I really did. But when you know she could easily kill you if she wanted then you tend to be a bit "shy."

I heard a 'tap' on the window and looked up. I saw that Bonnie had a saddened look, I don't know how to explain it though, how an animatronic can shift their face… she just looked sad. She then raised up her hand again but this time it had something in it, something I never thought I would see again.

My sister's bracelet.

My eyes widened as I saw it. Now before we continue you should know that my sister had a bracelet she always kept with her, it was something that our grandmother gave to her right before she died. It wasn't anything too special, just a small black rope tied in a loop with some beads hanging off of it. But my sister always wore it, she never took it off.

I then did something crazy, something no one in their right mind would ever do when there is a killer robot right outside their door.

I opened the door.

**Dun dun dahhhhhh! Hey guys I'm back. Sorry about the long wait I just had a few things I've needed to do over the weeks. But hey at least I'm here now. I was originally planning to make this chapter a bit longer but I thought this would be the perfect time to end it. I know I'm a bit of a cruel author but don't worry… the next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Now on to one or two things.**

**1\. Thank you guys so much for all of the follows and faves on this fic. I am sincerely grateful.**

**2\. I have a Skype now… (if you care) so if you want to know about it its up on my profile page.**

**3\. Don't be shy to point out a few errors in my fic nor criticize it. If you guys see something you don't like or isn't correct then please share, I don't mind one bit.**

**That's all for now guys and girls, see you next time. **


	6. Night Two Part 2

It seems a lot of you are intrigued with this story eh?

Some of you weren't too happy with that cliffhanger… left you wanting more?

Well too bad this story isn't continuing…

**Author: Now Mike… don't be like that… remember our deal?**

The deal isn't really that great for me…

**Author: Mike… you got a lot of people here who will be very ticked off if you don't continue… not to mention a random ideot will send space marines after my ass if don't give them more of this story.**

Fine…

Lets just get this over with.

Chapter 6

The door slid open and everything was silent.

At first I didn't think Bonnie was going to enter the office until I heard the 'THUMP' of metal feet in the hallway. I heard her robotic joints move as she entered the office.

I then backed away from her as she entered still a bit fearful. Bonnie then stood in front of me at her full height. She looked down at me (she was like a foot taller than me) and I realized what I had just done.

'I just gave her a chance to be done with me!' I thought. I started to panic thinking that she was going to end my life right then and there.

Suddenly she knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. I panicked and tried to worm out of her grip thinking that she was going to hurt me. But then I noticed that she wasn't attacking me and that this was…

'A hug?' I thought out of disbelief. I looked to my left to see that she had placed her head on my shoulder and was gripping me tightly. She then started to jerk forward a bit and I heard strange noises emitting from her.

'Is she… crying?' I thought. I noticed that the noises from the animatronic sounded like sobs but they were somewhat masked by static.

'_Thank you for staying Mikey… I don't want to be alone anymore… I can't take it.' _I heard my sister's voice in my head say.

It was at this moment that I realized: this was my sister… she was right here hugging me… she was back.

"S-Sarah? Is it really y-you?" I choked out.

_'Its really me Mikey... I'm here...' _She responded.

I then wrapped my arms around Sarah and held her tight. Tears started to form in my eyes as I shut them tight.

Now you might think it's a bit weird that I was hugging an animatronic… but this wasn't Bonnie to me… this was Sarah, and I wasn't going to let her go.

"Sarah… I'm so sorry…" I choked out as I wept. "I didn't mean to lose you… I never should have left you with him… I should have saved you…"

'_Mikey… stop... I've forgiven you already… just don't leave me again…' _Sarah replied.

"I won't Sarah… I won't ever leave you again…" I replied.

We kept the embrace for god knows how long… neither of us wanting to let go. That was until Sarah's grip on me became a little too tight.

"Sarah…" I said in a little bit of a distressed tone.

'_Mikey I told you that I already forgave you.' _Sarah replied.

Sarah's grip on me then got a little tighter.

"No Sarah-" I tried to reply but she cut me off.

'_Its okay Mikey… really.' _She reassured.

"Sarah you're crushing my ribs…" I quickly said in a bit of a pained voice.

'_Oh!' _Sarah quickly responded and broke the hug.

I then took a deep breath of air, as I was able to breathe again.

'_Sorry Mikey…' _Sarah apologized.

I looked up only to see a purple blur due to the tears in my eyes. I then wiped my eyes and looked up to see that Sarah was looking down and she looked a little… guilty? Again it was a bit hard to tell because of the lack of emotions animatronics show.

"Its okay Sarah… I'm just glad that your still alive…" I replied. "Now what are you doing in that suit? And why didn't you return home that day?" I asked.

You see my mind wasn't really accepting that she was you know… an animatronic. So my mind was trying to make sense of the whole thing and that's the best answer it came up with.

'_Mikey… I'm not alive…' _Sarah replied.

"What do you mean? Of course you are your right here in front of me. Now take off that silly suit so I can see your face." I replied.

'_Mikey… I know its hard to understand but… I'm not wearing a suit… I am the suit.' _Sarah explained.

At that point it seemed to hit me… as all of the things that were happening around me and what Sarah had said fit together. I backed up a bit, my hand searching for something to lean up against behind me; I managed to find the office chair and I slumped down onto it.

"Its not… it can't be… it isn't possible…" I thought aloud as I looked down. Still not fully accepting the truth.

'_Mikey I know it's not easy to believe but you have to-' _Sarah started to explain but she stopped abruptly.

I looked up at her she looked like she had her ears perked and was listening for something.

"What is it?" I asked.

'_Mikey check pirate cove _NOW!' Sarah shouted in my mind.

I was still in a bit of a daze and slowly lifted my hand up to the mouse. I then regained my senses a bit when I clicked "CAM 1C" to see that the curtain was open and Foxy was gone.

I quickly sat up in my chair.

"Where the hell did Foxy go!?" I shouted.

I then heard a series of 'THUMP's coming from the left hallway and they were quickly getting closer. Not even five seconds after Foxy came charging into the security office.

He let out a terrifying **"SCREEEEEEE!" **as he entered. I noticed that he was charging straight form me with his arms stretched out towards my direction. I closed my eyes and shielded my face, preparing for the worst.

I then heard a 'THUNK' of metal striking together. I then heard another **"SCREE!" **but it was much shorter this time. I heard the sound of animatronic limbs moving and clambering of metal. I decided to open my eyes and was met with a sight I didn't expect to see. Sarah was pushing Foxy back towards the entrance of the security office. Foxy was still staring over at me with his arms outstretched, desperately trying to make his way over to me.

At that point I leapt up from my chair and backed into the corner farthest away from the scene. Sarah had managed to push Foxy back to the doorway and was progressively shoving him out of the room.

When Sarah had managed to push Foxy half way through the doorway Foxy placed his hand on one side of the door way and his hook on the other. He then started to pull himself forward a bit and I could see that Sarah was struggling to keep him back.

Me, I was frozen stiff… my mind was processing so many things that were happening around me and I wasn't think properly. I probably could have help Sarah then if I had managed the courage.

Suddenly Sarah released Foxy and stepped back. That drove me to squeeze myself further into the corner I was in. I thought she was going to let Foxy kill me at that moment until I saw her shoot forward shoulder first into Foxy. Her shoulder connected and Foxy was flung backwards into the hallway.

I heard a 'THUD' from the hallway and Sarah quickly pressed the door button. The door quickly came down with a 'CLANG' as it hit the floor and I was safe once again. But after the door came down I heard a metal fist banging on it and I heard the dragging of a hook across the door. It sounded like Foxy was trying to get in again.

I held myself as I shook vigorously. I was still processing Sarah's situation and Foxy's little "peek a boo" act wasn't helping.

I then heard the 'THUMP's of footsteps approaching me. I saw a shadow on the floor and shrunk down a bit into the corner. I somewhat knew and didn't know it was Sarah. As in I knew Sarah was in there… but whenever looked at her all I could see was a killer animatronic out to kill me. I was questioning my sanity and everything I knew…

I started to panic and my breath rate skyrocketed. 'What the hell is happening? Why is this happening? Is this even real? Is it a dream?' All of these questions flew through my head as I sat down in the corner.

Sarah must have sensed my anxiety because I heard her voice in my head. _'No Mikey please! Don't lose it! I just got you back and I don't want to lose you to insanity!' _She pleaded.

I then felt her wrap her arms around me, she held me tight and rocked back and forth. _'Please Mikey… I don't want to be alone again…' _She pleaded.

I felt… warmth from the embrace… I don't exactly know how a metallic robot could give off warmth but… I still felt it. I then wrapped my arms around Sarah's head and brought it closer to mine.

We were like that for a bit… not too long, but enough to calm me down. When I felt as if it were time to break the gesture I let go of my sister and started to stand up. My sister also let go of me and stood up. When we were both standing my sister asked.

'_Are you okay now Mikey?' _She asked.

I looked up at her and nodded. I then started to chuckle a bit.

'_Why are you laughing?' _Sarah asked.

"Ah… well I just think it's a bit ironic that my littler sister is the one comforting me in this situation… after all you got the bad end of the deal…" I replied gesturing to… well all of her.

'_Mikey I've had ten years to cry about this… I think that's plenty of time to get over it…' _She replied in a bit of a sad tone.

The mention of ten years got me thinking. "Well… how did all of this… happen?" I asked.

Sarah looked down and said nothing. It was silent for a bit before she spoke again.

'_This happened… well… its not easy to explain. But it happened because of me, and it happened because of-' _Sarah cut off and fell to one knee holding her head in pain.

"Sarah!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her. "Sarah are you alright!?" I asked.

'_He doesn't want me here anymore Mike I-AH I can't stay!' _Sarah replied in a pained voice.

"Who? Who doesn't want you to stay?" I asked.

'_I-I can't say Mikey, h-he won't let me.' _She replied.

Sarah then got up and started to move towards the left hallway. She had to use the wall for support though.

"What? Sarah don't go!" I exclaimed as I quickly ran over to stand in front of her. "We just got each other back! You can't just leave-" I tried to say but I was cut off by Sarah.

'_Mikey! I have to leave now! I'm not going to be myself in a few seconds!' _She shouted back.

"What do you mean!?" I questioned.

She shoved me out of the way and bolted out into the left hall. But before she entered the hallway she turned around and looked at me.

'_Mikey I'm really happy that I got to see you again but I have to go! Its not going to be me in this suit in a bit!' _She said.

"Sarah I don't understand." I replied.

'_I'm sorry Mikey but this is for your own good and please don't follow me!' _She explained.

"Will you be back at least?" I asked.

But Sarah backed out into the left hallway but she stood where I could still see her.

'_Goodbye big brother… I love you…' _Sarah stated before she reached in and pressed the button for the door.

After the door went down the whole office was silent, except for the annoying 'wrrrrrrrr' of the fan. I was contemplating on what to do at that point, I wanted to follow her but she warned me not to.

"Sarah?" I called out as I walked towards the door.

"Sarah?" I called out again.

I then cautiously pressed the door button and the door ascended. I peered out into the pitch-black hallway.

"Sarah?" I called out into the hallway.

I decided to shed a little light on the situation and pressed on the button to the lights.

What I saw surprised me. Sarah was outside the door staring into the office at me. I stumbled back in surprise.

"Sarah! What are you doing? You almost scared the hell out of me-" I was cut off when I looked at the features of "Sarah."

The animatronic was emotionless all it did was stare at me in a menacing manner… it almost looked like it was plotting my death. I looked into its cold, dead eyes and I realized that this was not my sister… this was Bonnie.

I quickly stood up and my hand shot over to the door button. My hand connected with the button and the door slid down. When the door closed I backed away from it.

'What the hell just happened? Was I just imagining Bonnie to be my sister? Were the last few minutes even real?' I asked myself. I then sat down in my office chair, a thousands questions flying through my head.

'What the hell is going on…?' I asked myself, though I had no idea what the answer was. I then looked up at the computer screen and saw that I had about 46% battery left. I also noticed I was using four bars of energy.

My head quickly searched the room for anything that was using power and I noticed that the hallway on my left was lit. I quickly got up and pressed the button to the light. I then sat back down and looked to see I was now only using three bars of energy.

'Okay… I have 45% battery left and its…' I looked at the clock on my computer to see it was three. '…three o'clock in the morning.' I thought.

I then sat up straight in my chair, cracked my neck a bit, and wiggled my fingers.

'Lets get this shit over with…'

**5:30 am**

The past two hours had been me checking cameras and fiddling with the doors. Bonnie was a tricky little bunny I'll give her that. She could jump from one side of the building to the other and it kept me real paranoid.

Chica was just being an annoying little bitch, she was right outside the right door at that moment in a matter of fact.

Now Foxy… he was just sitting in Pirate Cove. He did sing his occasional "dum de dums" but he was pretty much immobile.

Freddy was just up on stage; he didn't seem to move around at all to my fortune. But I just felt like he was… plotting something. I don't know why but it was just the way he stood there. In fact I kind of wanted him to move, just so I knew if he moved, and how he moved.

I was sitting at my desk peering at the camera. I was staring at Bonnie as she stood at the front desk. She was staring up at the camera with her head tilted a bit and it looked like she was smiling. It was creepy as hell…

'Okay, its five thirty and I've got 9% left… I think I can last.' I thought.

Suddenly, my head started to ache. I heard little whispers in my head and I saw three images flash through my vision. I saw the letters "IT'S ME." I then fell to my left out of my chair holding my head in pain. The whispers were getting louder and louder and I saw the images again. I then crawled forward out of desperation reaching out for something, anything to stop the pain.

Then the whispers stopped, and the pain in my head was gone. I was on my hands and knees breathing heavily. I then noticed something on the floor it looked like black streaks. They were in a curved motion and the drifted over towards the door.

'That wasn't there before…' I thought. I realized that these were markings from a door that was swung open. Then something caught my eye. It was under the desk with the screens and fan on it. I crawled over to it and picked it up to get a better look at it.

It was a door hinge, I have no idea how it managed to get there but it was. I heard a 'BANG' behind me and was about to stand up but I smacked my head off the top of the desk. I held my head in pain and looked behind me.

What I saw confused me. I saw the office and it was in much better shape, not trash no dirt and it looked like everything was all fixed up. I then looked up at the security desk to see that there was a man sitting there. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His eyes were staring fearfully at the door on his left.

There was another 'BANG' and the door jolted a bit. The man then got up and placed his back against the door, trying to keep whatever was out their from coming into the office.

'BANG' the door jolted and the man was almost pushed forward off of it but he managed to hold his ground. But there was one last 'BANG' and the man was sent flying forward as well as the door. A door hinge was sent hurtling in my direction and I held my hand up in attempt to shield it from my face. I heard the wind of it and something hit the ground behind me I looked behind me to see that the hinge had gone right through me.

'What the…' I thought.

I heard a 'THUMP' of something heavy hitting the ground I looked up over towards the doorway to see that Foxy had entered the office. He looked better though no holes or rips, he looked like the old Foxy all shiny and new.

I shrunk back under the desk in hopes he didn't see me. But the animatronic only stared forward at the man on the ground. The man looked up and saw the animatronic he then crawled away as Foxy advanced towards him. When the animatronic stood above the man Foxy raised his hook.

The man looked up at Foxy in a complete horror and raised his hand up.

"Brandon don't do this! It's me! Your uncle!" The man shouted.

I looked up at Foxy to see him hesitate.

'_Stop it! I don't want to do this!' _I heard a little boy's voice in my head say.

'**Of course you want to do this… he left you here… abandoned you, he deserves to die.' **I heard a more demonic and ghostly voice say next.

'_No no no! Stop I can't do this!' _The boy said.

'**But you must…' **The voice responded.

I saw something change in Foxy at that moment, he lost his emotion and he gain cold eyes.

'_NOOOOOO!' _The boy shouted.

"**SCREEEEEEEEEE!" **Foxy bellowed.

Foxy brought his hook down upon the man and everything vanished in front of me. I heard the whispers again but this time they were more like screams.

'_I don't want to do this!' _The boy from earlier said.

I then heard a muffled voice of a girl. Next the muffled voice of a boy. But the last voice was my sisters.

'_Save me Mike!' _She screamed.

Then the voice of the boy from earlier and Sarah's screamed together saying.

'_SAVE US!' _

My mind snapped and all the voices in my head became scrambled together. I couldn't take it anymore my mind hurt like hell and I was being torn into pieces.

I screamed.

**A couple of minutes later…**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

I was awoken by the sound of an alarm. I looked up to see gum stuck to a surface of wood. I then realized I was under a desk. I slowly got up and crawled out from under the desk. I looked to my right to see that the streaks of the door were gone. I stood up and noticed I had something in my hand… it was the door hinge. I put the door hinge in my pocket and walked over to my desk.

I don't know why I kept the hinge... I just felt as if it was important.

I looked at the computer screen to see that it was indeed six in the morning. I saw that I also had about 3% battery left.

I opened the door on my right and walked out of the office. My mind was still trying to process all that had happened during my shift. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even glance up at the animatronics up on the stage.

I blindly walked out of the pizzeria and towards my car.

'What in the hell just happened…?'

**A/N: And now I leave you thoroughly confused at what is even happening in this story right? Well don't worry it will all become clear… I hope. But anyways sorry for the long wait I was just trying to get things done in school before Christmas break. But hey I'm on Christmas break now thank the lord. Now on to one or two things.**

**1\. Was that to confusing? I could try and explain it a bit better if you guys want.**

**2\. Yes I know the whole telepathic chat with Bonnie my not be realistic but I needed some way for them to talk. And yes the whole vision thing might be less realistic as well but I'm just trying to get an interesting plot going here.**

**3\. Now 7DigitsAJ wanted less of the whole colorful words. I wanted everyone else' s opinion. Yay or nay on the colorful words. Note: that I will still add some because… well its T for teen.**

**4\. Over 100 followers… in like five chapters… holy shit… I can't even express how grateful I am… really guys just thank you.**

**That's all for now guys and girls, see you later. **


	7. Will I Survive?

Ha, I imagine a lot of you are probably very confused about what happened in the last chapter… but imagine how I felt…

Anyway… you guys are here to find out how I felt so… lets get to it…

Chapter 7

Darkness… was all I could see. I had no idea where I was; all that I knew is that I was cold, scared, and alone.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing throughout the area.

Suddenly, I heard a 'clink' of something hitting the ground and I felt something hit my foot, making me jump a bit. I then kneeled down and blindly reached for whatever had hit my foot.

My hand searched for a bit, until I felt something. The object was some type of cylinder and I picked it up. I felt some type of switch on the cylinder and realized that it was a flashlight. I pressed the switch forward, turning on the flashlight.

When the light from the flashlight appeared it shined on the face of Freddy who was about two inches away from my face. I yelped and fell backwards in surprise, the flashlight flew out of my grip in the process. I was left in darkness and my eyes scanned for the flashlight. I then saw the light of the flashlight a little ways away from me and crawled over to it.

I picked up the flashlight and aimed the light back towards where I saw Freddy. But, to my horror, Freddy's face was no longer there.

'Oh shit! Where the hell did he go?' I thought.

I then slowly got up and aimed my flashlight all around the room, but all I saw was walls. But my light eventually landed on what I assumed to be a hallway. I crept forward and proceeded down the hallway. As I walked down the foreboding hallway, I felt as if I was being watched... scratch that, I felt like I was being _hunted. _

There was a sudden sound of metal colliding with something behind me and I whirled around, pointing my flashlight in the direction of where the sound came from.

What I saw freaked me out a bit. There were two small lights back where I had came from. They were somewhat in the distance and I could just barely see them. I then noticed that they were getting bigger and brighter. Then it hit me, they weren't lights, they were eyes.

I froze as I heard the simultaneous 'CLANG's of an animatronics' footsteps. I heard the movement of robotic joints as the small lights got bigger and bigger, swaying back and forth as the animatonic got closer. My mind was screaming for me to run but my legs remained planted to the ground.

The footsteps then stopped as the lights did. The lights were just out of my light's reach. The lights then advanced forward and the head of Freddy emerged from the darkness. My eyes widened with fear and my pupils shrunk.

"D-don't be af-afraid…" Freddy suddenly spoke in a robotic voice. "I-I won't hurt you-ou."

Freddy then took a step forward and that's when my body decided to listen to my mind. I turned around and bolted down the hallway. As I ran I heard the movement of robotic joints behind me as well as the simultaneous 'THUD' of metal feet hitting the ground.

"Wait d-don't leave!" I heard the scratch and robotic voice of Freddy behind me.

His voice sounded too close for comfort and I ran faster. As I looked done the hallway I felt as if it was getting thinner and thinner. It wasn't until my arms started to scrape up against the wall that I noticed that the hallway was actually getting thinner. I kept running down the hallway until I saw that at the end of it there was a small gap that led into a room.

Freddy was still hot on my heels and I strained myself, desperately trying to reach the gap. I then turned sideways and jumped to the gap, just barely able to make it through without getting stuck. I heard a 'THUD' as something collided with the gap behind me.

I landed harshly on the cold tiled ground and positioned myself on my back so I could see what happened back in the hallway. I pointed my flashlight at the gap to see that Freddy was reaching out for me with one hand. He seemed to be unable to get through the gap and I was safe.

I slowly stood up, not taking the light off of Freddy as I did so. I then noticed Freddy was looking at me with a scared expression.

"No d-don't go in there! That's were he is-" Freddy said in his glitchy robotic voice but he stopped abruptly.

Freddy went wide eyed as he stared at me and it seemed like he was fearful of me.

'What's he got to be afraid of?' I thought as I backed away from him. 'I couldn't even hurt him if I tri-' My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something behind me. 'Maybe he wasn't looking at me…' I thought with fear. I then slowly turned around and aimed my flashlight. The light landed upon something yellowish gold, I observed that the yellow thing had a bow tie and realized that this was a torso of something. My hand drifted the flashlight upward and the light landed upon the demon that I had seen in my dreams: the golden bear.

The bear loomed over me and its black eyes stared straight into my soul. I once again froze up in fear as the bear's eyes seemed to leak a black liquid along with its mouth. I slowly backed away as the yellow bear started to reach its arms out.

The demon then let out a demonic bellow that would bring fear to the heart of the bravest man.

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **It roared.

The demon than grabbed me and opened its mouth. It brought its head down and its jaws bit down on my skull.

I screamed in agony and the world around me faded into blackness.

**Real world…**

I jolted straight up into a sitting position, screaming. I then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized where I was. I looked around to see that I was in my bedroom sitting up in my bed.

'God I hope no one heard me screaming…' I thought as I looked down at my bed.

I saw that I had no covers on me and that most of them were off to the side of me, some were even on the floor.

'That must have been a more intense dream than I thought…' I thought. I then looked over to the clock to see that it was about 7:20 in the morning. 'I wish I could have slept longer though…'

I glided my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. I then walked out of the bedroom out into the living room and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door to the room and flipped the lights on.

I then walked over the sink and turned the handle to the faucet on. I cupped my hands and let the water pour into them, I then brought my hands up and splashed the water on my face, trying to clear my head a bit. I then put my hands on either side of the sink and leaned on it.

'These god damn nightmares are getting to me…' I thought. 'I feel like they mean something… but what?' I looked up into the mirror at my blue eyes. 'Am I just going crazy? Or are these dreams something more than just dreams?' I shook my head and looked back down at the sink. 'Get it together Mike… you can't afford to lose your cool…' I thought as I stopped leaning on the sink and stood to my full height. 'When you got murderous metallic monsters after you… you've gotta keep a level head.'

I then dropped my boxers and got into the shower. I chuckled a bit. 'Ha, murderous metallic monsters… try saying that five times fast.' I thought as I turned the shower on and felt the warm, relaxing water against my skin. 'Nice to have a warm shower to clear my head…'

I then recalled what happened the night before. 'What the hell was that?' I wondered. 'First the part about Sarah being… well Bonnie, then the whole part about that guy at the desk being killed by Foxy. ' I then remembered what Sarah had said before she had gone.

"_He doesn't want me here anymore Mike!" _I remembered Sarah's words.

'Who is "he" and what the hell has he done to my sister?' I thought. 'He seems to have some control over her… he's probably the one who is blackmailing Mr. Fazebear as well… hell, he's probably got the whole place under his command… the animatronics and everything…' I thought.

After little while I shut off the shower and stepped out. Another thought crossed my mind as I grabbed a towel.

'How long am I going to be caught up in this game?' I thought. 'I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life at a job where I could be brutally mutilated at any given time…'

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I then walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet in my mirror. I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste, put the paste on my brush and started to brush my teeth.

'Whatever is going on at that place… I've got to put a stop to it.' I thought. 'As much as I don't like it, I'm caught up in this psychopath's game… and the only way to get out of it alive is to play by the rules.' I then spit and cupped my hands. I filled them with water again and use the water to rinse. 'For now at least.'

I then walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. As I put on some boxers I thought: 'As soon as I find a way out of this mess without anyone getting hurt I'm taking it…' I then put on some blue jeans. 'I just hope that opportunity will be here soon, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' I thought as I put on some socks and a black T-shirt. 'Sooner or later I'm going to slip up and those metallic bastards (cept Bonnie) will haul me off.'

I then walked out into the living room and sat down on my couch. I placed the back of my head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

'I've got to go back there again tonight…' I thought. I then sighed and brought my head down to my hand. I ran my fingers through my hair and thought.

'God… I hope I can keep my sanity and my life intact tonight.'

But little did I know that I was about to lose one of those two things on that night…

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 11:15 pm**

I exited my car and walked towards the entrance of the pizzeria. I decided to come a bit early because I wanted to talk to Sarah before all hell broke loose.

'Another day at the death house…' I thought as I opened the doors. I noticed that Mr. Fazebear was no where in sight and glanced over at the front desk to see there was another slip of paper. I walked over to the desk and picked up the note.

_Dear Mr. Schmidt_

_I again am not able to meet you here. Do not take it as a personal things its just that I must attend to other matters. _

I shook my head. 'Yeah, more like you don't want to be trapped in this place when the animatronics come to life…' I thought.

_I wish you luck tonight, and remember:_

_Lock the front door._

_Sincerely_

_Mr. Fazebear_

I placed the note back down on the desk and walked over to the enterance. I took out the key to the doors and slid it in the key hole, I turned the keys sideways and with a 'click' the doors were locked.

'Alright… night 3 in this hell hole… lets see if I can't get any advantages.' I thought.

I then walked out into the dining area and peered up on stage to see the Fazebear crew. I shivered a bit as I looked up there, knowing that in about a half an hour they were going to come to life and try to murder me. I then walked up on stage and stood in front of Bonnie.

"Hey Sarah, you got a minute?" I asked.

The animatronic remained lifeless and unmoving. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah?" I said but the bunny still did not respond. "Come on Sarah don't be like this, you're creeping me out…" I then chuckled a bit. "Ha, never thought I'd be creeped out that a robot isn't talking to me…" I then shook my head. "Sarah just please… talk to me."

But the animatronic didn't move an inch; hell she didn't even look at me. I then backed away a bit and held my head.

'What the hell? Was all that last night just a dream? Or some type of hallucination?' I thought as I walked off stage. 'Am I just going plan out crazy?' I then sat down on the side of the stage and held my head with both my hands. 'Is any of this even real? I mean… all of it sounds like something out of a horror movie…'

At this point I was actually starting doubt reality, I felt paranoid and insecure. As if my whole reality was caving in on itself… maybe it was…

I then shook my head, trying to clear it. 'No Mike… you've gotta keep a level head, especially with what's about to happen in about thirty minutes.' I thought.

An idea then popped into my head. 'Mr. Fazbear isn't here at the moment… and hell, he probably knows more about what's going on here then I do…' I looked over towards the doorway that led to the front desk. 'He's probably got some stuff in his office that would give me some info on the crazy shit that's been happening here.'

I then got up and walked to out to the front desk. I then walked over to the door leading into Mr. Fazebear's office. I gripped the doorknob and twisted it sideways. Unfortunately the knob didn't turn and I used my shoulder to test if the door was actually locked. I used my shoulder to hit the door lightly twice and, to my misfortune. The door didn't budge. I took my hand off the doorknob and stepped back from the door.

"Damn… its locked.' I thought. 'And the bastard didn't even give me a key…' I observed the door for a second. 'I probably could break it down… except I'd probably be fired if I di-' I paused as I realized: 'Fazzebear wouldn't fire me… he has no choice but to keep me here. I could probably do a lot of stuff here and get away with it.'

I then backed up a bit and prepared to charge the door. 'Yeah, I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on here and a door isn't going to stop me.' I thought. I was about to charge the door until I hesitated. 'But… if I break down that door I have risk of injuring myself…' I thought. 'And if I end up breaking something… then I probably would have a low chance of survival here.'

I got out of my offensive stance and leaned on the front desk. 'And… even if I did leave after I injured myself… the bastard controlling this place might not appreciate it.' I sighed and bawled my hand up into a fist. 'There's just no damn way out of this is there?' I thought as I looked down.

I shook my head and walked out into the dinning area. I peered back up at the Fazebear crew again and I froze up a bit when I noticed that Freddy was staring right at me. I then blinked and Freddy was staring off into the distance again. I backed away down the hallway to the security office a bit.

'You stay there tonight you damn bear, or I swear…' I thought as I glared up at Freddy. I turned around and started to walk towards the security office. But… as I walked down the hallway... I felt cold and… I don't know, vulnerable. I heard a bone-chilling chuckle behind me:

"**He-he…." **It went in a deep echoing tone.

I slowly turned around and saw Freddy standing about a foot behind me. I quickly stepped back and my heart rate shot through the roof. Freddy the reached his arm out in my direction, as if he was about to grab me. I backpedaled and tripped on something. I felt flat on my ass and lost sight of Freddy for a second. When I looked back up at where he once was I saw that he was gone.

I sat there on the ground for a bit as sweat poured down from my forehead. I was trying to process what had just happened but my mind wasn't working properly due to fear. My mind then went to a late fight or flight response choosing flight as a sensible option.

I quickly got up and bolted down the hallway and into the security office. When I got into the office I quickly pressed the button to the door and the door came down with a somewhat satisfying 'CLANG'. I backed away from the door and fell into my chair. I took off my cap and placed both my hands on my head.

'Shit… just… why the hell does this have to happen…?' I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. 'Why the hell am I stuck in this mess?' Tears started to form in my eyes as my mind started to break down.

All of the pressure and the dread were starting to sink in. The traumatizing events of my life and the horrifying events that were happening now were mixing together and my mind couldn't handle it.

I smacked my head down on my desk and tried to control my breathing. 'Alright Mike… lets just do one more night… one more night of this shit and we're good. I'm sure tomorrow this will all be figured out and you will be able to go back to your normal life…' I thought, trying to give myself a sense of hope, even if it was a just a shred of it.

I lifted my head off my desk and sighed as I calmed down a bit. 'Just one more night…' I thought as I put my cap back on and looked up at the computer screen. I noticed that there was not power bar and looked over at the closed door. I chuckled a bit.

'I guess I don't have to worry about keeping the doors up if I got all the power in the world.' I thought. I then looked back to the computer screen and brought my hand up to the mouse. 'Now lets just do something to take my mind of the gut wrenching events that are about to occur…'

I then opened up the wonderful game of…

Solitaire.

**About a half an hour later…**

The phone starting to ring and my heart stopped.

'Shit…' I thought. I then quickly got up and pressed the button to the door that was closed on my right. The door opened and I sat back down. I exited out of Solitaire and opened the application to the camera feeds. But, to my horror, Chica was gone.

I quickly brought up the camera feed of the room with the fuse box in it to see that Chica was already standing at the shut off switch.

'Son of a bitch!' I thought as I glared at the computer screen. 'I hate that god damn bird…'

The phone picked up and I heard the voice of the former night guard say:

"_Hello, hello?-' _but the voice was quickly cut off when Chica pulled the lever and the power went out. About a second later I heard the generator turn on and power was restored to the building. The lights came back on in my office as well as the computer and phone. The recording continued…

"_Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

I glared at the phone. 'This guy thinks I'm a f****** dumbass!' I thought out of rage. I actually did want to pick up the phone and yell at the guy. But unfortunately it was only a recording.

"_Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start to get real tonight." _

I raised an eyebrow. 'I think things have been real enough… what could possibly be worse than this?' I thought.

I was about to regret thinking that in about an hour.

"_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah no shit… thanks for the help jackass.' I thought, but the recording continued.

"_Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." _

The guy then hung up and the office was once again silent except for the… increasingly annoying sound of the fan's 'wrrrrrrrrrr.'

'I just hope there is a flip side…' I thought as I looked back to the computer.

My eyes widened when I noticed that Bonnie was gone. I quickly flipped through the camera's but, to my dismay, Bonnie was no where in sight.

'Dammit where is she!?' I thought as I kept flipping through the camera's.

Now you all may think that I don't have to worry about Bonnie, because Bonnie is Sarah. But after the little encounter with Sarah last night and the fact that Sarah lost control to Bonnie I was a little skeptical to who exactly was controlling the suit that night.

'If she's not on the cams then she must be in the hall-' My thoughts were interrupted when I looked up from the computer to see…

Bonnie.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Who is it in front of Mike? Bonnie? Or Sarah? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. **

**But anyway lets talk about a few things…**

**Yeah I know this chapter may be a bit boring but this is one of the chapters that is informational and not action packed, but I hope you enjoyed anyways.**

**I can't really fit this exactly with Five Nights at Freddy's 2 because… well it came out after I published the first few chapters of this fic. But… I do have a few things in store that are from the second game which I'm hoping you guys will like.**

**Are you guys okay with the whole "visions of the past" things? Because I can switch up a few things in the story if you guys like.**

**And lastly to 7Digits: Yes I did know that you meant the cussing rather than the vocabulary. And yes I did add some colorful words here and its no offense to you or the fact that I want the language… its just that I base this off of realism and you can't say that if you were in this situation you wouldn't cuss up a blue streak. No that doesn't mean its going to be a whole lot colorful of words because this is T for teen so I have to restrict it a bit.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Night Three Part 1

It gets kind of lonely here you know?

I'm starting to enjoy when you guys visit… even if it is just to listen to a story.

But I shouldn't be complaining... no one wants to hear that.

I'll just continue…

Chapter 8

I fell backwards in my chair, the back of my head hitting the floor as I did so. Holding the back of my head in pain I sat up and started to scoot away from Bonnie. But my back met a wall and I was trapped.

'_Mike!' _I heard Sarah's distressed voice in my head.

I looked up to see Bonnie advancing towards me. She then reached out her metallic hand and I flinched away from it. She then brought her hand back and gave me a concerned look.

'_Mike, it's me! Sarah!' _Sarah shouted in my mind.

I was still a bit skeptical, my mind was trying to process what was happening but the fear and head trauma wasn't helping. I backed even further back into the corner I was in, trying to get away from her.

Bonnie then slowly knelt down.

'_Mike, its okay… you don't have to be afraid.' _Sarah's voice soothed me a bit.

Bonnie then slowly reached her hand out towards me and I started to come back to reality. My mind started to clear and I then realized that it was Sarah in front of me, not Bonnie.

"Sarah?" I asked.

Sarah then nodded, her robotic joints making noise as she did so.

'_Its me Mike…" _She replied soothingly.

I then reached out and grabbed her hand. She then helped me up off the floor and I stood there, still shaking a bit. I picked up my office chair and placed it near the desk. I then placed my head in my hand and sighed, sitting down in the chair while I did so.

"How much of a wimp am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

'_Your not a wimp Mikey…' _My sister tried to argue but I snorted at her statement.

"Yeah right… I cower in fear at my own sister's appearance." I replied.

'_Well my appearance has changed a lot Mikey… a lot of people cower in fear when they see me…' _Sarah commented in a bit of a sad tone.

I looked up at her to see that she was looking down with what I assumed to be a sad expression.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" I asked.

Sarah nodded. _'At times yes… I always remember people having a smile on their face when they saw me… now its only during the day when they're happy to see me.' _I then heard what I could only make out to be some type of sniffle sound emit from the animatronic. _'Now most of the time I see fear… *sniff* and horror…' _Sarah then brought both of her hands up to her face and fell to her knees. _'Even from my own brother!' _

Noises of what I can only describe to be someone sobbing over a radio came from her. She was now on her knees, bawling her eyes out.

I quickly rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck to form a hug. She responded my wrapping her arms around me, doing the same. We know stood/knelt in an embrace.

'_I can't cry Mikey!' _She shouted in my head as she cried. _'I c-can't feel! *sob* All I feel-l i-is pain… and s-suffering.' _She then looked up at me. _'B-but now you're here… and I feel… I-I feel happy… I feel sa-afe… I feel like I'm no longer alone…' _She croaked. She then held me tighter and looked back down, shutting her eyes in the process. _'But now he wants me to kill you! H-he wants me to kill my own b-brother! Because he says y-you deserve it!' _She cried, her grip tightening even more.

It was getting a bit more difficult to breath but I didn't care. I also tightened my grip on her and whispered.

"Shhhhhhhh… its okay Sarah… I'm here…" I whispered soothingly. "I'm not going to leave you ever again… I promise…"

She looked up at me, her eyes seemed to show sorrow but with a hint of hope.

'_R-really?' _She asked.

I held her close and rubbed her back, it felt a bit weird to try and comfort a robot but I didn't really care.

"Really really, I'd never leave my little sis…" I replied. I then smiled and loosened my grip on Sarah a bit.. "Besides, what would you do without me?" I asked.

She chuckled a bit and I saw her smile. _'I think you need me a little more when stuck in this place.' _She remarked as she too loosened her grip a bit.

I chuckled. "Well it's not a competition." I replied.

'_Yeah… but if it was I'd win' _She stated.

'There's the old Sarah I know…' I thought as hugged her tight.

"I love you little sis…" I said softly.

Sarah then tightened her grip. _'I love you two big brother…' _She replied.

As we continued to hug each other something behind Sarah caught my eye. I looked to see that in the right doorway something was peering in. It took me a second to realize it was Freddy. Freddy was staring at the scene with a solemn look, but I could have sworn I saw a bit of sorrow in his expression.

Startled, I let go of Sarah and stepped back. Sarah gained a confused look and stood up, blocking my view of Freddy.

'_What is it?' _She asked.

I looked behind Sarah to see that Freddy had disappeared. Sarah looked behind her and then back to me.

'_Did you see something?' _She asked, a bit distressed now.

I shook my head to clear it. "No, it was just my imagination…" I replied.

'_Are you sure? Because you shouldn't take anything for granted in this place… especially at this hour.' _Sarah warned.

"No, no, I'm sure it was nothing." I assured her.

She gave me a skeptical look for a second, before replying with. _'Alright…' _

I then sat back down in the chair and looked at the time on the computer monitor. It was about 12:30 and I had 95% battery left. A thought then came to my mind.

"Um Sarah?" I spoke.

Sarah looked over to me with a questioning gaze and I took it a sign to continue.

"What happened last night? When you left?" I asked.

Sarah looked down and stayed silent for a moment, before she spoke.

'_I lost control…' _She replied.

I tilted my head a bit. "What do you mean?" I asked.

'_I… I wasn't exactly supposed to be there…' _She said ominously.

"Why? Can't you go anywhere?" I asked.

'_Well… 'he' didn't want me to talk to you yet… he wanted me to wait another day.' _She explained adding emphasis to the word "he". She then looked up at me. _'But I had to see you again. And when he found out I disobeyed him… he let 'Bonnie' take control of the suit.' _

I gave her a puzzled look, still not quite getting it.

Sarah noticed this and continued. _'Its like… he lets me be in control of this suit… but if I disobey him… he doesn't let me have control over it anymore.' _She explained.

I then understood what she was trying to say, and it made my blood boil.

"So he is controlling you?" I asked, rage starting to build.

Sarah nodded. _'I would never attack you… but if he lets Bonnie get control then… she will stop at nothing to stuff you in a suit.' _Sarah explained.

I then bawled up my hand into a fist, and smacked it down on the desk.

"So that bastard has this whole place under control, and he will get his way no matter what…" I said through clenched teeth. "When I find the bastard I'm gonna put _him _in a suit!"

Sarah seemed to shift uncomfortably when I said that, as if she knew something that I didn't.

'_We're just lucky that he wants me to be here right now…' _Sarah commented.

"So I can't even talk to my sister without his f****** approval!?" I shouted in rage.

'_Mikey, please. Don't get angry, that's what he-' _Sarah started but was cut off by something. She held her head in pain and fell to one knee.

I quickly rushed over to her. "Sarah!" I shouted.

Sarah held up a hand to stop me. _'No Mikey! Stay back!' _She shouted in my head. She then quickly stood up. _'He says my time is up, I can't be here any longer or I'll lose control!' _She exclaimed as she started to walk towards the left doorway.

"Wait Sarah!" I shouted as I started to follow her.

Sarah quickly stopped me. _'Mike I know you want me to stay, I really want to stay but I can't so please… stay in here where it's safe…' _She pleaded as she backed out of the doorway.

I looked up into her pleading eyes, and I knew that she was only trying to protect me. I sighed.

"Alright Sarah…" I replied in a defeated tone.

Sarah then started to walk down the left hallway but she turned her head to look at me one last time.

'_Stay safe Mikey…' _She said.

I nodded. "As long as you stay safe as well…" I replied.

Sarah then nodded back and walked down the left hallway, leaving the office in silence… other than the annoying fan of course.

I walked over to my chair and slumped down in it. 'I really hate this damn place…' I thought as I looked up at the ceiling. 'The more I stay here the worse my situation turns out to be…' I sighed. 'But I can't leave… I have to stay here for Sarah… and the safety of the kids of course.' I then smacked my head down on the table. 'Why me?'

At this point I was getting a little agitated, and the increasingly annoying 'wrrrrrrrr' of the fan was starting to tick me off. I looked up at the fan and glared at it. 'I should really turn that damn thing off, its giving me a headache.' I thought. I was about to get up and turn it off but a new noise emitted from an unknown source.

"Dum-diddly-dum-de-dum"

I heard Foxy's scratchy robotic voice sing. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. I quickly grabbed the mouse of the computer and clicked on "CAM 1C". I froze. Foxy was not only visible, he was standing _outside _of the cove. His head was tilted at a ninety-degree angle and it looked like he was advancing towards the left hallway.

At that moment I realized where I was and what was happening around me. I quickly checked the cameras to see that Chica was in the restrooms, Freddy was up on stage, Sarah was sitting on a table backstage, and Foxy was in the same place.

My heart filled with fear and my adrenaline pumping I swallowed hard.

'I hate my job…'

**2:30 am **

I had managed to fend off the animatronics for about two hours now… (Chica being the most annoying of course.) Foxy had charged at me once or twice but I managed to keep him out. Chica would either be in the kitchen or camping the left door. Sarah was sitting back stage, staring at her bracelet. It looked like she was in deep thought.

I was thankful that Sarah was in control tonight, which meant I had one less animatronic to worry about.

'Okay… if I keep going like this I should be golden…' I thought as I studied the cameras, searching to see if any of the animatronics were about to attack. But to my fortune it seemed that Foxy was still in his cove and Chica was in the kitchen. I checked my battery level to see that it was about 71%.

'I think I'm gonna make it tonight…' I thought.

But… unfortunately… I was really good at jinxing myself….

"**He-he…" **A demonic laughed echoed through the room.

I instantly froze. 'Shit…' I then checked all the cameras to see if anything was out of the ordinary. When I clicked on "CAM 1A" my heart stopped.

Freddy was no longer on the stage.

I rapidly clicked through all the cameras, trying to find where the bear went. When I couldn't find him I got up and slammed my fist on the left door button and rushed over to the right door button to do the same. I then sat back down in the chair. I checked the cameras to the hallways to see that there was no one in sight.

'Where the hell is he!?' I thought in a distressed manner.

I clicked the lights for both doors but I didn't see him in the windows or any shadows in the hallway. I clicked through all of the cams again until I landed on "CAM 1B". I noticed that in a shaded place the dinning area there were two small lights. I recognized those lights to be like the lights in my most recent dream where Freddy was chasing me. I realized that those lights weren't mere lights… they were eyes.

'There he is…' I thought as I stared at the lights.

As I stared at them I started to feel a little… unnerved. I never really liked being around Freddy… especially when I was a kid. I just felt like he was always… planning something, or he was about to hurt me. Hell he even gave me some nightmares as a kid. Though I did grow to like him when I was young he still always made me feel, paranoid.

'Why does he have to be active?' I asked to no one in particular. 'I really don't want to be here with him wandering around.' I thought. 'I guess that's what the phone guy meant when he said things were going to get real…'

The camera feed to the dining area faltered for a second, and when it came back I couldn't see the lights anymore.

My eyes widened. 'Shit he's on the move!' I thought, my heart starting to pound. I quickly flipped through the cameras but I couldn't find Freddy for a little bit. That was until I landed on the cam that showed the entrance to the rest rooms.

I spotted the lights again, and a shadow loomed out of the girl's bathroom. The image sent a shiver down my spine. 'He really knows how to be creepy doesn't he…' I thought as I stared at the shadow. I then decided to check the other cameras. As I scanned through all the feeds I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

That was until I landed on "CAM 4A". I jolted my head back a bit when I saw Chica right in front of the camera, her head was tilted to the side and she was staring off to the right.

'Why does this damn bird always have to cause problems?' I thought. I then clicked on "CAM 4B" and was met with another unpleasant surprise. I saw a silhouetted figure staring into the camera, its face mere inches away from it. It took me a moment to realize that it had the shape of Freddy and my pulse skyrocketed.

Fearing that death was close I quickly got up and slammed my hand down on the door button to my right. I then sat back down in the chair, shaking vigorously.

'Now I have the bird, the fox, and the god damn bear to worry about.' I thought. I then jolted a bit when I realized something. 'The fox!' I thought out of distress and I quickly clicked on "CAM 1C". What I saw made my heart stop for a second.

Foxy was gone.

I bolted upright when I heard the sound of metallic footsteps approaching the left door. I leapt over to the left door and hit the button to the door. The door came down with a 'CLANG', signaling my safety. But not even a second later I heard a 'THUD' of something colliding with the door. Then I heard the banging of a metal fist assaulting the door and the scrape of a hook gliding across it.

I sat back down in the chair, shaking like a leaf. I held myself trying to gain a shred of comfort as I thought about what was happening around me.

'Don't get in… please don't get in…' I thought as I shook. Tears started to form a bit in my eyes as I thought about what could have just happened. But the thing that really scared me the most was… that this seemed to be a coordinated attack, not just one animatronic appearing randomly, but three of them attack at practically the same time.

After a little bit the assault on the door died down and I gained the courage to look at the cameras again. I flipped through them to see that Foxy went back into the cove, Freddy went back into the dinning area, and Chica was nowhere to be found.

I slowly rose from my chair and pressed the door button on my left. The door rose and I somewhat expected an animatronic to be waiting on the other side. But to my fortune there was no animatronic in sight. I then went over to the right door and I was about to open it when I stopped.

'No… not yet…' I thought. I then clicked the button to the light and looked over to the window. Chica's face became visible and she happened to be staring right at me with her jaw hanging loosely. I stumbled back in surprise and almost lost my balance, but I managed to grab the desk before I fell.

I stared at Chica for a moment, before I shut off the light and sat back down in my chair. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped my eyes. I then took my cap off and ran my fingers through my hair.

'They're getting smarter…' I thought.

'And I don't know if I can hold them off for much longer…'

**4:00am**

I was staring at Pirate Cove. Surprisingly the Fox hadn't poked his head out since his last appearance, but I was still a bit skeptical. I then clicked on the camera to the restroom to see that Chica was still there. She had been there for the past half an hour just staring at the camera. Freddy's lullaby was still emitting from "CAM 6" so I knew he was still there. It scared the hell out of me when I first heard it though.

But the strange thing was that for the past hour or so… no animatronic had tried to attack me. I didn't know whether to be relieved… or paranoid.

'What are they up to…?' I wondered as I stared at Chica. 'Are they planning for another attack? Or is my luck changing for the better for once?'

How many times must I jinx myself?

I clicked on 'CAM 2B' and saw something… peculiar. Instead of the regular Freddy poster on the wall there was a new poster. It took me a minute to realize that the poster now showed the face of the golden bear I had seen in my dreams.

'What the hell?' I thought. I then rubbed my eyes and looked away from the monitor. 'I think this place is starting to get to me…' I thought.

Suddenly my head started to ache. I heard a weird robotic voice in my head but it was speaking to low and fast for me to understand. Images of the animatronics started to flash through my mind and the words 'ITS ME' showed up.

I held my head as it pounded and the images kept flashing. I shook my head and shut my eyes trying to stop the pain. The images flashed at a faster pace and the voice got louder and louder. The pain was starting to get unbearable and my head felt like it was about to explode.

'Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!' I shouted in my mind, begging for this mental trauma to end.

Then, it stopped just like that. I shook my head again and blinked a couple of times.

'What the hell was-' I began to think, but my train of thought was interrupted when I looked up and saw the golden bear.

I froze and my heart stopped. The bear was sitting on the floor of the office with its arms hanging limply to its side, its jaw open and hanging, and its legs curled up in front of it. Its black, hollow eyes were staring straight into my soul and my breath rate rose.

'H-how wh-what w-when?' I thought, my mind trying to process what was in front of me.

A chuckle emitted from the bear, the chuckle sounded as if it was from a child. The bear then started to raise from its sitting position its head still to the side. My mind was telling me to run but I remained rooted to my chair out of fear. The bear then advanced towards me its metal feet dragging on the ground. Its head then stood upright and it stare down at me as it reached the front of the desk.

I wanted to run but it was as if its gaze locked my joints and all I could do is stare up at it in fear.

The bear's mouth began to move and I heard its deep demonic voice.

"**We meet at last…" **

**A/N: Holy cliffhangers batman! I swear I'm not doing this on purpose… I mine as well call this story "Cliffhanger galore". But anyways lets just move on to one or two things…**

**Thank you guys so much for 100 favs, sincerely. I understand that this is a very popular fic, and I thank you all for deeming this worthy to read…. Now I just have to pray I don't screw up on it.**

**Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't understand something, I know my wording can be difficult to understand sometimes.**

**Now on to a comment:**

**Devren: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Again thank you all and I hope you liked this chapter. See you guys next time. **


	9. Night Three Part 2

I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I didn't come back to this place…

Who knows where I would be…

All I know is that it would be better than here…

You may be wondering what this is all about.

But you all will find out soon enough…

Let us just continue on…

Chapter 9

"**We meet at last…" **The bear spoke in a deep haunting tone.

I froze. 'I-it can talk?' I thought out of disbelief. Sure it had talked in my dreams, but those were just dreams… right?

The bear chuckled. **"My appearance is quite daunting isn't it?" **He stated, as if reading my mind.

I merely sat in silence, my mind not functioning properly. 'Wh-wha? H-how?' I thought as my mind tried to find a solution to the conundrum in front of me, but to no avail.

"H-how the h-hell did you g-get here?" Were the only words that I could manage to sputter.

"**That's for me to know… and for you to find out." **The bear replied. **"Now, I would appreciate it if you could get a grip on yourself so that we may have a civilized talk." **

'Civilized?' I thought. "How the hell can you be civilized if your planning to kill me!?" I shouted at him.

"**If I had wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now…" **The bear pointed out.

That seemed to calm me down a bit… but not too much. I then started to regain my composure.

"Then what th-the hell are you going to do to me?" I asked, still stuttering a bit.

The bear chuckled and shook is head. **"Oh you security guards always think it's a bad thing when I "pop in" to your little room." **The animatronic then gave me what I could only describe as a glare. **"Though you should be more polite to the being who controls this building."**

'What does he mean by tha-' That's when it hit me, this was no ordinary bear. He was the only one I had encountered that was capable of speaking to me (other than Sarah) and not to mention he seemed to have a tone of authority. I sat up in my chair and glared at the golden bastard.

"_You_..." I spoke accusingly. "You're the one behind all this."

The golden animatronic chuckled. **"Is it that obvious?" **He asked in a mocking tone.

My glare intensified and I felt clenched my fist in rage.

"**I would recommend that you calm down, I wouldn't want to have to kill your too early." **The bear stated ominously.

I snorted, be even though I was angry… I still felt intimidated by the golden demon.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit of venom in my voice.

"**No need to be hostile… I merely wish to make you a proposition." **The golden animatronic explained.

I crossed my arms. "And what would that be?" I asked.

"**Well… where shall I start…" **The bear thought aloud. **"First off, I must congratulate you for surviving this long, not many people do." **

I glared. I wanted to retort but kept silent due to the fact I still feared the bastard.

"**Secondly… the only reason I am giving you the offer I am about to give you is because you show promise." **The bear commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "Promise in what?" I asked.

The bear chuckled. **"Oh you'll find out soon enough…" **He stated ominously.

'What the hell does he mean by that?' I wondered.

"**Now for the offer…" **The bear stated. **"I propose this… I shall let your sister's soul go free…" **

My heart skipped a beat at that, knowing that my sister could free from this horrid place brought hope to my mind.

"… **if you manage to survive here for two more nights, including this one." **

My heart dropped and I my shoulders sagged. 'Two more nights?' I thought as I sank in my chair. 'Two more god damn nights?'

"**And do note that I will only make this offer once…" **The bear stated.

I was silent for a moment before I replied with.

"Can I think about it for a moment?" I asked as I looked up at the animatronic.

"**Yes, but only for a moment." **The bear responded.

I looked back down in thought. 'Two more nights…' I thought. 'That would mean even if I survived this night I would come back to this hell hole…' I then looked up at the ceiling. 'Could I actually do it? I mean I know it's to save Sarah and all but… I'm already starting to lose it here…' I then took my cap off my head and ran my fingers through my hair. 'It seems to get more difficult each night I'm here… and even if I survived… even if I saved my sister… what would I lose in the long run, would the golden bastard even keep his word?' I thought.

Then, my sisters tear streaked face flashed across my mind. _"I can't cry Mikey!" _I remembered my sister's words. _'I c-can't fell __*sob* all I feel-l i-is pain and s-suffering…" _

'No…' I thought. 'I can't let my sister be trapped here… I have to take the risk… no matter what the cost…' I then looked up. 'She deserves to be free, I left her here once… I won't leave her to suffer here again.' I then turned my head towards the bear.

"I accept your offer…" I spoke.

The bear grinned. **"I knew you would see things my way." **

I glared at him. "Well you had better keep your word…" I growled.

"**Oh I always keep my word…" **The bear then gave a bit of a bow. **"You can count on that…" **

The golden animatronic straightened up. **"Now… it appears that our business is done here." **He then smirked. **"I see no reason to keep the others back for any longer." **

I gave the bear a puzzled look. "What-" I was about to ask but I was quickly cut off when something caught my eye.

I looked to my left and my eyes widened. Freddy was standing right outside the hallway to my right. Before I had a chance to react Freddy slowly walked into the room and stood right next to the smirking golden bear. I noticed a resemblance between them but my mind quickly focused on the matter at hand.

"**Have a good night Mr. Schmidt." **The bear spoke mockingly.

Images of Freddy and Bonnie flashed in my mind yet again and when my vision cleared the golden animatronic was gone. I then slowly turned my head over at animatronic that stood menacingly in my office and it started to advance towards me. My mind went berserk at that moment and I did the unthinkable…

I quickly got up from my chair and bolted out of the security office using the doorway to my left.

I sprinted down the hallway, trying to put as much distance as I could between security office and myself. But as I ran I saw a figure appear at the end of the hallway. The darkness obscured my vision but I soon came to realize that it was Foxy and that he had his arms up in the air and his legs spread, prepared to stop my advice.

But I didn't stop running, not wanting to take the chance to look back and see if Freddy was behind me. Though as I ran an idea popped into my head and I picked up my speed. Then, when I was a couple of feet away from Foxy I dove forward and slid across the floor. Foxy was tall enough so that my body could easily slide underneath him and I ended up skidding to a halt underneath the table.

I heard the movement of robotic joints behind me and a little relief hit me, thinking I had outsmarted the animatronic. But not a second later I heard metal hit the ground behind me and something gripped my foot. I then panicked and tried to worm myself out of the metallic beast's grip, but the animatronic managed to pulled me towards him a bit. I looked back to see Foxy poke his head in under the table and to see his hook raised, prepared to strike my leg.

I screamed and squirmed furiously trying to get away from him. I then brought my free foot back and propelled it forward, connecting it with the animatronics face. Foxy recoiled and let go of my leg in order to cover his own face. I took my chance and quickly crawled towards the other end of the table.

I reached the other end of the table within seconds and was about to crawl out and run towards the exit until a new face decided to make its appearance. My eyes widened in horror and Chica's face came into view, she stared at me with emotionless eyes and I cringed. I then yelped as she grabbed my neck, shutting my eyes I prepared for the worst.

But before Chica could hoist me out from under the table I heard a loud 'CLANG' of metal colliding together and the Chica's iron grip released my neck. The sound of something hitting the ground rang out through the pizzeria and I opened my eyes.

I peeked out from under the table and looked to my right to see that Chica was on the ground and Bonnie- no, _Sarah _was on top of her holding the bird down. (Now, now, you perverted minds… this isn't one of those strange fics...) Sarah then looked back to me.

'_Mike run!' _Sarah shouted in my mind.

I decided that it was probably a good idea to listen to her. I quickly crawled out from underneath the table and turned to my left. But before I could sprint away from the two animatronics I spotted a figure blocking my path. That figure, to my dread, was Foxy.

Foxy started to advance towards me and I froze. Caught in a rock and a hard place I started to panic and my eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape route.

'_Move Mike!' _Sarah shouted once again in my head.

I realized I only had one option and I quickly dove up onto the table, rattling the plates and party hats while doing so. I looked back to where I once was to see Sarah charging at Foxy shoulder first. Sarah's shoulder collided with Foxy's chest, sending him hurtling backwards.

I had noticed that since Sarah was the biggest of the animatronics, (no I'm not saying she's fat… hell she's a robot she can't have fat) she could easily match the others in a fight. I then stood up on the table and Sarah looked up at me.

'_Mike you have to get out-' _Sarah spoke in my mind but was quickly cut off when Chica hit Sarah in the face with her fist.

Sarah stumbled for a bit but she quickly recovered. She then rushed forward and propelled her fist forward at Chica. Her fist connected with Chica's chest but Chica recovered quickly.

Sarah was about to attack Chica again but Foxy managed to grab Sarah from behind with his arm around her neck. But Sarah quickly countered by propelling her shoulder backwards and smacking Foxy right in his muzzle. Foxy released Sarah's neck and fell backwards.

I had really wanted to do something at that moment, but my mind was trying to decide whether or not I should run, or stay to help Sarah.

Sarah turned around, ready to assault Foxy. But before she could Chica attacked from behind, she had managed to get her arms under Sarah's arms and hold Sarah in place. Sarah struggled in Chica's grip, desperately trying to break her hold. She was stopped however when Foxy got up and punched Sarah in the face repeatedly.

Foxy proceeded to hit Sarah and my heart skipped a beat; at this point I knew I had to decide what to do. I could leave Sarah and risk her safety to secure mine… or I could try and save her but end up risking my life in the process.

But I knew what I had to do.

I quickly looked around for something I could use to hit Foxy with. I then looked down at my feet and noticed that I was missing a shoe.

'Must have lost the damn thing when Foxy tried to get me…' I thought. 'My other shoe is only gonna make me lop sided when I run so…' I quickly slipped off my other shoe and prepared to hurl it at Foxy.

Sarah managed to look up from her beating and her eyes widened.

'_Mike don't… just run…' _She pleaded.

But I refused to listen. I then threw my shoe at Foxy and it connected with the back of his head, making a little 'ting' sound in the process. Foxy wasn't effect too much by the blow but it was enough to get his attention. Foxy turned his head towards me and glared.

"Hey you big ugly bastard! You shouldn't it a girl! Especially when she's down." I shouted as I picked up a plate that was left on the table and chucked it at Foxy.

The plate hit Foxy right in his face, shattering on impact. Foxy recoiled a bit and cringed. He then looked back up at me and growled as he started to advance towards the table I was standing on.

My pupils shrank. 'Oh shit…' I thought.

My eyes then darted around the dining area, desperately searching for a way out of this situation. I then spotted the doorway that lead to the front desk and I planned my escape route. I leapt from table to table towards the exit since climbing down off the table would only waste time.

I made it to the last table and was about to sprint towards the exit but Foxy was too quick. I looked over towards the exit of the dining area to see that Foxy was blocking my path. He had his hands on either side of the table, ready for whatever move I had planned next.

'Shit!' I thought as I tried to think of a different option. I then realized that I could still barricade myself in the security office and I turned towards it. But, as I did so, I spotted Freddy in the hallway leading to the security office. Freddy stared straight at me and a chill ran down my spine as I looked into his gaze.

'What the hell do I do now!?' I thought in distress as I once again searched for an escape route.

My only option left now was the bathrooms. I looked at Foxy, I could see that he was planning my next move, I knew my only chance of reaching the bathrooms before him was to fake him out.

I quickly jolted towards my left, making it seem as if I was about to make a break to my left. Foxy took the bait and ran towards the left side of the table. I took my chance and jumped off the table, I managed to land safely and I sprint towards the hallway that lead to the bathrooms.

I heard the skidding of metal across the ground behind me and I knew I didn't have much time before Foxy caught up to me.

But, as I entered the hallway to the bathroom my feet slid out form underneath me. I stretched my arms out, trying to grab onto something to stop my fall but to no avail. I landed in some type of liquid that I silently hoped to be water. I looked up to see that there was a 'CAUTION WET FLOOR' sign set up.

Suddenly I heard the simultaneous 'THUD' of what I was assuming to be Foxy's metallic footsteps approaching. I was about to get up and run until I heard the sound of skidding behind me, followed by a 'CRASH' of something hitting the wall.

I looked back just in time to see Foxy fall to the ground in a daze. I then looked towards the bathrooms and noticed that the janitor had left his bucket full of water and mop out in the hallway. An idea popped into my head and I quickly stood up. I then picked up the bucket of water; it was about half way full so it didn't take too much effort. I looked back to see that Foxy was getting up and my heart stopped.

I wrapped my arm around the bucket and quickly sprinted down the hallway. Foxy was quick to reply by sprinting after me. I could hear his metallic feet hitting the ground behind me and I knew I had to act fast. When I was a couple of feet away from the end of the hallway I threw the bucket of water behind me and dove into the entrance to the bathrooms.

The rattling of the bucket sounded out in the hallway and my plan worked. Foxy slipped on the newly spilt water and skidded straight into the wall at the end of the hallway. Foxy then fell to the ground, unmoving.

I put my hands on my knees and panted. 'Holy shit…' I thought. 'I didn't even think that would work… I must have gotten lucky and knocked out some type of wire in his system.'

Suddenly, I heard the slow movements of robotic joints out in the hallway and I froze.

'Son of a bitch! What the hell does it take to have one moment of safety in this damn place!?' I thought as I turned and quickly went into the bathroom on my left.

It was quite dark in the room but I could still see the stalls and sinks. I quickly crept over to the last stall and opened it. I then hopped up on the toilet and shut the stall door, locking it as I did so.

'Okay… now I just have to hold up in here and hope to god they don't find me…'

**4:30 am**

It had been about ten or fifteen minutes since I was in that stall and thankfully none of the animatronics had found me.

'This is boring as hell…' I thought. 'But it sure does beat being ripped to pieces…'

Suddenly, my head started hurt. 'The hell?' I thought as my head pounded. The images that I had seen earlier flashed through my vision once again. 'No… not this shit again…' The images became more and more frequesnt and there was a robotic whispering in my head. The pain was started to become unbearable and I had to get out of the stall.

I opened the stall, holding my head in the process. 'Make it stop, make it STOP!' I thought as the images flashed through my head and my vision started to blur. I held my head in both hands as I crawled out of the stall, searching for something… anything to make the pain go away.

But… when I reached the sink across from my stall, the images stopped. I breathed heavily as I brought myself up to my hands and knees.

'What the hell was that?' I thought as I looked around.

I noticed that the bathroom stalls looked… I don't know… "cleaner" than they had been before, they looked tided up and less bland than the original ones. I then looked under the sink and saw that there was a handle to one of the stalls. I crawled over to it and picked it up.

But, as I did so I heard the 'THUD' of an animatronics feet coming from the entrance of to the bathroom. My head jerked over towards the noise and I froze.

Standing in the entrance was the silhouette of what I was assuming to be Chica. I quickly stood up and placed my back against the wall furthest away from her.

Chica slowly advance towards me, my heart pounding I searched for a way out of the situation. As she came closer and closer I concluded that my only option was to try and run past her.

I was about to do so, but at the last second Chica turned towards the last stall. At that point I realized I could hear someone's panicked, heavy breathing coming from inside the stall.

Chica then swung the stall door open, the handle of it ripping straight off, the hight pitched scream of a women came from the stall as she did so. Chica then threw the handle behind her and it landed under the sink I was just under.

Chica's hand then reached into the stall and pulled something, or someone, out of the stall and threw it to the ground behind her.

The thing she threw was a woman, she had dark brown hair but I could not see anything else due to the poor lighting of the room.

Chica turned towards the woman on the ground and was about to pick her up again but the woman spoke up.

"Jessica please! It's me! Your godmother!" The woman pleaded.

Chica froze, and during her hesitation a voice of a young girl spoke in my head.

'_No, no, no… please… please don't make me…' _The girl pleaded, her voice choked up a bit.

'**She did this to you… do you really wish to spare her life after how much suffering she has put you through?' **The demonic voice of who I could somewhat recognize to be the golden bear's.

'_I know, but I never wanted to kill her… please don't….' _The girl begged.

'**But I must…' **

Chica's face lost all emotion and she prepared to strike.

'_NOOOOOO!' _The girl shrieked.

"**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **

Chica brought her hand down upon the woman and everything vanished.

Multiple whispers went off in my head and I held it in pain. But three voices where clear.

'_I don't want to do this!' _The boy from when I saw Foxy kill a man shouted.

'_He's making us do this!' _The girl screamed.

There then was a muffled voice of what seemed to be another young boy.

'_Save me Mike!' _Sarah shouted in my head.

Then… it was all three of them together.

'_SAVE US!'_

The pain was too much and my mind gave out.

Everything went black…

**A little while later…**

'_Mike.' _

The sound of my sister's voice in my head made me stir a bit but I could bring myself to wake up.

'_Mike!' _ Sarah spoke again, but a bit more stern this time around and I felt something prod my shoulder.

"Ten more minutes…" I mumbled, not fully understanding my situation.

'_MIKE!' _Sarah shouted in my head.

I jerked my head up as I regained consciousness and gasped.

The sight I was met with was Bonnie kneeling down next to me as I was splayed out on the ground. I quickly started to crawl away but Sarah's voice stopped me.

'_Mike its okay! Its just me…' _Sarah spoke a bit calmingly.

I regained my senses a bit and stopped. Breathing heavily I recollected all that had occurred.

"Sarah? What- when- how?" I stuttered.

'_Mike I'll explain just please calm down!' _Sarah said sternly.

I then held my chest and started to breath deeply, calming myself down.

"Sorry… sorry… I'm just a little on edge." I apologized.

'_I know Mike… its alright.' _Sarah replied.

I looked back up at Sarah and noticed something. Her left eye was cracked and around it was indented.

"Sarah… did they-" I started but was cut off.

'_Yes…' _Sarah spoke. _'Yes they did…' _

"Sarah… I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, blaming myself for the situation.

'_Don't be… maintenance will fix me up just fine…' _She assured.

"I know… but if I didn't-" I tried to argue but Sarah cut me off yet again.

'_Mike don't… I made the choice of protecting you… none of it is your fault.' _Sarah replied.

"But… *sigh* your not going to let me blame myself are you?" I asked.

Sarah smiled. _'Nope.' _

I sighed. 'Just like the old days…' I thought.

A thought then came to my mind.

"Sarah… how am I alive?" I asked.

Surely I should have been hauled off by one of the other animatronics while I was out and I was rather curious why I wasn't.

Sarah then gave me a very serious look.

'_Mike… the only reason why your alive is because… 'he' let you live.' _Sarah explained.

I jolted my head back in surprise.

"You mean… the golden asshole let me live?" I asked.

Sarah nodded. _'Yes… he called off all the others when you were passed out… he told me that you would awake at five fifty exactly and that I would be here with you when you awoke.' _She explained. _'Mikey… this is not normal at all… he hasn't let a single night guard live… he has plans for you Mikey, and I don't like it.' _Sarah warned.

I was stunned by her words. 'What the hell does this golden bastard have in store for me… he said he would give me the challenge of surviving here for five nights and now he goes and gives me a free be.' I thought.

"Sarah… I'm not to thrilled about what this guy has to say either but… I promise I will stay by your side, I'm not going to let him separate us again." I explained.

Sarah stared at me for a moment, before saying.

'_Mike… I want you to stay but-' _She started to speak but I quickly cut her off.

"No buts Sarah, no buts." I said sternly.

Sarah sighed. _'Fine… but you should leave now Mike… your shift is about to be over…' _She explained.

"Fair enough…" I said as I stood up and slid the door handle in my pocket. "What time is it?"

'_About six… I have to go up on stage now…' _Sarah said in a melancholy tone.

"I'll walk you there." I stated.

Sarah nodded and we both walked out of the bathroom. I noticed that the floor was still wet due to my soaked socks as we walked down the hallway towards the dining area.

"I'm assuming Foxy's ticked…" I spoke up jokingly.

Sarah nodded but said nothing; she then looked down at my feet.

'_Your gonna want to get new shoe's… Foxy ripped up you original pair.' _Sarah advised.

"Wait… you say that like he has emotions, he's just a robot." I replied.

Sarah was silent and a raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah… what aren't you telling me?" I asked as we walked out into the dining area.

'_What I can't tell you…' _She replied.

I was a bit confused for a second until I got what she meant.

"Oh… you mean what the golden demon doesn't want me to know…"

I looked up on stage to see that Freddy and Chica were up on it, standing in their usual spots.

When we reached the stage Sarah paused.

"Sarah?" I asked a bit concerned.

She then turned to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a crushing hug, startling me a bit.

'_Please Mike… be safe…' _She whispered in my head.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered back.

"Don't worry Sarah… I will…"

We held the hug for a bit until Sarah let me go and walked up on stage. She gave me one last looked before she got into her spot and froze up.

I stared at her for a long moment before I walked out of the dining area and to the exit. Tears started to form in my eyes; I had held them back when I was around Sarah because I didn't want her to have to see her brother cry, not after all that she had been through.

'That golden bastard will pay…' I thought as I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the front doors. 'He thinks he can just keep my sister in this hell hole…' I walked out into the parking lot towards my car. 'Well he has another thing coming…' I thought as I opened my car and got into it.

'Because I will play his little game… and I swear Sarah… I will set you free from that bastards hold…'

**A/N: Holy hell its been a while… I am deeply sorry everyone… I've been getting a hell of a lot of stress and I've been struggling to find the time to write. You kind of have to be in the right mood to be able to write well and I just haven't been in the best of moods.**

**And thank you all again... for deeming this story worthy of you time, I know I may sound a bit too humble... but thats just the way I am.**

**But anyways you guys don't need to worry about that… I hope the story isn't too confusing for you… and I hope I will be able to find a way to relieve this stress so I can write more often.**

**But until then… have a good one.**


	10. Going a Bit Mental

Chapter 10

The eerie sound of my footsteps echoing throughout the area was all I could hear as I searched for a source of light in a pitch black

'God dammit… where the hell it a light switch?' I thought as I carefully made my way forward, using my hands to feel a wall in order to guide me.

I felt dust catch on my palm as I felt the wall; my hand also grazed pass a few cracks and indents. My hands continued to glide upon the wall until I suddenly didn't feel a wall anymore. I lost my footing a bit and nearly fell over. I then blindly reached forward in an attempt to find something else I could use to guide me through this room.

My hand landed upon something metallic and I inspected it with my hands. The object was shaped like some type of box, not to mention there appeared to be some type of lever attached to it. I grasped the lever and attempted to pull it upwards. The lever wouldn't budge so I bent my knees a bit, and positioned myself so I could apply more force.

I then used all my strength and pulled the lever upwards. The lever complied this time and as it went up I heard the sound of what I was assuming to be the power restoring to the building.

Light was restored to the room, though it was faltering a bit. As the light flickered I looked up to see that the room had a lot of dust floating in the air.

'Ugh, god this place needs to be cleaned up.' I thought as I turned around to observe my surroundings.

As I turned around, my eyes landed upon what I was assuming to be some type of foot. I gained a puzzled look on my face as I stared at the peculiar object. I then realized that this robotic foot was attached to something; though I could not see it, for whatever it was attached to was shrouded in darkness.

Suddenly the foot was pulled into the darkness and I heard the movement of robotic joints coming from the direction where I last saw it. My heart beat started to rise and I backed away a bit as I saw an orange, metal beak emerge from the darkness. Soon after Chica's whole face was visible and I saw her emotionless, robotic eyes staring straight at me.

My back hit a wall behind me and my body froze in fear as Chica advanced forward out of the darkness. She then raised her hand, as if reaching out towards me. Her eyes then shifted from emotionless to what I could only describe to be sorrow.

She opened her beak and a crackled robotic voice of a young girl emitted from it.

"S-sa-ave m-me-e." She rasped.

Her figure then became slumped and she started to limp towards me. My eyes widened with fear as one of her eyes fell out, along with part of her leg and her whole left arm. He right arm was outstretched towards me as she limped forward.

"Pl-ple-ease-e." She begged, as her whole body started to dismantle right before my eyes.

She seemed to lose more of her parts as she got closer to me. A part of me felt sorry for her while the other was horrified.

"S-sa-ave-" She tried to speak again but the bottom of her beak fell of, and with it her voice box.

Chica's legs then gave out and she fell to the ground. Her arm was still reaching out towards me as she fell apart completely and all that was left was her arm. My body still filled with fear I stared down at the pile of Chica's parts in front of me.

I stood there for a bit, the fear keeping me frozen in place, until I gained the courage to move. I walked forward and knelt down in the pile of parts inspecting them. Then something caught my eye and I picked up what looked to be a small human bone out of the rubble. I brought it up to my face and inspected it.

'How the hell?' I thought.

Something then landed on my shoulder and I yelped in fright. I quickly turned around and backpedaled away from whatever it was that was behind me. I landed flat on my ass due to my awkward position and quickly looked up.

What I saw wasn't pleasant… Foxy was standing were I once was, and it seemed like he was missing more parts than usual.

Foxy had a look of pain and sorrow on his face as he stared over at me. He opened his mouth and the robotic voice of a boy emitted from it.

"S-save-ve me-e" He spoke, his voice muffled and twisted by static.

I backed away, terror twisting my mind into a panicked state. Foxy then started to slowly advance towards me.

"I-I don't-t w-want to be a-alone an-any m-more…" Foxy struggled to speak as he limped towards me.

I then lost my footing and fell flat on my ass. A bit dazed I looked up to see that Foxy was mere feet away from me and his body started to fall apart.

"D-don't-t g-go…" He pleaded as one of his eyes fell out.

He got closer and closer, falling apart as he did so. His legs then gave out and detached from his body. Foxy then started to crawl towards me, using his arms to drag him forward. All I could do is watch in horror for fear had completely frozen my body.

He then reached out one more time and rasped.

"P-plea-ase-se…"

His face then fell apart along with his whole body, all of the parts making a rattling sound as they hit the ground until the room was left in complete silence.

I sat there, the hot and stale air making hard to breath as my heart pounded. My mind wasn't functioning properly and I was starting to break down. But… before I did, a voice spoke behind me.

"Mikey…?"

I froze. 'No…' I thought.

I whipped my head around and saw Sarah kneeling on the ground a little ways behind me. My eyes widened as I noticed her arm was on the ground next to her… the purple appendage was detached from her body.

I quickly stood up and backed away from her.

"Sarah! Don't get close to me!" I shouted as I backpedaled away.

"Mikey… I'm so cold… I'm so lonely…" She spoke as she slowly stood up.

She then started to walk towards me and I brought my hands up.

"Sarah! Stop! You can't get close to me other wise you'll end up like them!" I screamed.

"Please Mikey… I don't want to be alone anymore… I can't take it…" She pleaded as she continued forward.

My back hit a wall and my eyes widened with fear.

"Sarah don't! Get away! I don't want you to get hurt!" I shouted.

There was hurt and sorrow in Sarah's eyes and she spoke yet again.

"Mikey? Why are you pushing me away? Don't you love me?" She asked.

"I do Sarah! You just can't get close to me otherwise I'll hurt you!" I replied, the fear starting to take over yet again.

"Mikey please… don't leave me…" She pleaded as she outstretched her arm towards me.

"Sarah don't!" I pleaded.

But she wouldn't listen, I saw her robotic body start to fall apart and I panicked. I waved my arms in front of me and pressed myself further back towards into the wall.

"Mikey…" She rasped as her arm fell off as well as part of her face. "S-save… m-me-e…"

My mind snapped at that moment, and all I could think of was saving my sister.

"SARAH!" I shouted and leap forward to grab her.

But I was too late; Sarah then completely fell apart. I reached forward only to have a few parts hit my hand on their way down to the floor. I then stared down at the pile of parts in shock, and tears filled my eyes. I knelt down in the pile and picked up the face of Bonnie… no… Sarah.

My vision blurred and a tear fell onto the metallic face. I then clutched the face tightly and brought it close to my chest.

'I'm sorry Sarah… I'm so… so sorry…' I thought as hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

I then heard a 'THUMP' of something metal hit the ground in front of me and I looked up to see a brown blur. I let go of the mask with one of my hands and wiped my eyes. I then looked back up to see that the brown blur was Freddy.

For some odd reason… I didn't feel the urge to run, I just stared up at the animatronic, not exactly sure what to feel or to say.

He had a look of sorrow and he opened his mouth.

"Save… us…" He spoke in the voice of a young boy; his voice was muffled a bit by static though.

I stared up at him.

"How can I…?" I asked.

He was about to speak but he froze. His eyes then fell out, revealing two pitch black holes, his figure then twisted and his fur changed from brown to golden yellow. A black liquid then poured from his eyes and he smiled in a twisted fashion.

My eyes widened in fear as I realized who was not towering over me. I was about to run but his cold metallic fingers gripped my throat and he hoisted me up in the air.

He then chuckled. "You cannot save them…" he said in an almost taunting fashion.

He then knelt down and picked up a skull from the pile of my sisters parts. I stared in horror at the image.

"For they are already dead."

He then crushed the skull in his hand, it shattered into pieces and he let the rubble fall to the ground.

I screamed.

**Real World…**

My head shot straight up as I screamed. My eyes darted around the room as I tried to comprehend what was happening. My panicked mind started to calm down as I took in the surroundings of my bedroom. I brought my hands up to my head and tried to calm myself.

'Its alright… it was just a damn dream…' I thought as I breathed heavily. 'Don't be such a baby Mike…'

A knock at what I assumed to be my front door made me jolt in surprise.

"Mr. Schmidt? Are you all right? I heard someone scream." The voice of my next door neighbor Mrs. Vargas.

'Shit. I hope I didn't wake up half the building.' I thought.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine." I replied, my voice shaking a bit for left over fear.

"Can you come to the door? I just want to make sure everything's alright." She asked.

'Damn it.' I thought.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a second to get dressed." I replied as I quickly got out of bed.

I noticed that my clock said that it was ten thirty in the morning.

'At least I got some more sleep than last night…' I thought.

I then looked around for some clothes. I picked up some jeans off the ground and threw them on along with a green shirt and some socks. I then quickly exited my room and hurried over to the front door. I opened the door to see Mrs. Vargas standing there. She was a somewhat short lady who was in her mid thirties with green eyes and light brown hair.

"Sorry about that, I had nightmare." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Mrs. Vargas then gained a look of concern. "It must have been quite the nightmare." She replied.

"Yeah, well… its over now so, I'm fine." I assured.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." She observed.

I sighed. "Yes I'm fine, I just got a bit spooked." I stated.

Mrs. Vargas stared at me for a moment, before replying with.

"Alright… but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me okay?"

"Okay, thanks." I thanked. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to do a few things." I stated and shut the door.

I then walked over to my couch and slumped down onto it. I let out a sigh as I rested my head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I knew it was a bit rude to just shut the door in Mrs. Vargas' face but I just wanted to be alone.

'I hate these god damned nightmares…' I thought. 'I'm so tired yet I can't sleep because of them.' I then brought my head down to my hand and ran my fingers through my hair. 'Hell, I hate my damn life right now… I've got to work in a horror house till the ungodly hour of six and then I get home and I can't sleep worth a damn.' I yawned. 'I would just like to get one good night of sleep this week… is that too much to ask?' I thought.

I sighed. 'I've got to get more information out of that bastard Fazebear… he probably knows and easier way out of this sick and twisted game of that damn golden bear.' I thought. 'Hell, he's probably encouraging the bastard.'

I got up and grabbed my coat off the back of the couch; I then walked up to the front door.

'Whatever the hell is happening up in that god damn place… I'm gonna get answers out of that bastard Fazebear.' I thought.

I then opened the door and exited my apartment.

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 10:50 am**

I exited my car and slammed the door behind me.

'If he doesn't give me any answers… I'm gonna kill him.' I thought angrily, my sleep deprived state making me even more irritated.

I walked up to the pizzeria and swung the doors open. Mrs. Gerald was at the front desk again and looked a bit surprised to see me.

"Mr. Schmidt? What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked.

"I'm here to see the asshole manager." I replied in a hostile tone.

Mrs. Gerald looked a bit fearful of me but she kept her composure.

"No need to use such language Mr. Schmidt, Mr. Fazebear is in his office if you want to see him." She explained as she pointed to the entrance of Fazebear's office.

I quickly walked over to the door and swung it open. Mr. Fazebear was at his desk and he turned his head to see me. He gained a face of surprise and possibly fear.

"Mr. Schmidt? What are you doing here?" He asked.

I walked in front of his desk.

"I'm here to get answers." I replied. "And your gonna give them to me…"

"Mr. Schmidt, I've told you all that I can-" He started but I quickly cut him off by slamming my fist down on his desk.

"I don't care what the bastard has told you to keep from me! I want answers god dammit!" I shouted in rage.

Mr. Fazebear was surprised by the action, jolting a bit when I did so. He looked up at me with a bit of fear in his eyes but he regained his composure.

"Mr. Schmidt I am sorry, truly, but I cannot tell you anything more-" He started to speak again but I cut him off.

"I don't give a shit! You're gonna tell me what I want to know right now!" I shouted yet again.

"Mr. Schmidt please-" He tried to say but cut him off for a third time.

"Please what!? Sacrifice my life and my own sister's soul to the yellow bastard! Hell no! Your going to tell me what is going on here and how I can kill the yellow freak!" I shouted.

"I can't god dammit!" Mr. Fazebear bellowed as he stood up and gave me a fierce glare.

"And why the hell not!?" I shot back.

"Because he'll hurt my nephew!" He replied with rage.

I was a bit taken aback by this sentence along with his sudden outburst. Mr. Fazebear had always seemed like a calm person.

"You're not the only person who has people to protect Mr. Schmidt! I have family too!" He shouted. "I don't like Golden Freddy anymore than you do but I have to do what he says! Otherwise he'll hurt my family."

"Then why don't you just leave this job?" I asked.

"You don't think I've tried? I tried to leave once and that's how the bite of 87 happened!" He shouted. "I was just about to leave this place behind but he knew! Somehow he knew and he showed me what would happen if I disobeyed him and tried to escape."

He then sat down in his chair and brought his hand up to his head.

"I'm stuck in this, I've been stuck in it longer than you have Mr. Schmidt! I know I'm potentially sending every night guard here to their deaths! And I don't like it one bit!" He explained.

I was taken aback by this explanation and felt a bit of sympathy for Fazebear. But then a thought popped into my head.

"Why wasn't this place closed down for good after the bite of 87?" I asked. "Didn't police investigate?"

Mr. Fazebear nodded. "One did… his name is detective Ron Paul and he did a vast investigation…" He explained. "He found out just about everything that was going on here, then… he found Golden Freddy."

I raised an eyebrow. 'I guess that's what they call the yellow bastard.'

"The only reason Golden Freddy didn't kill the detective was because he didn't want to attract more attention to the place." Fazebear explained. "So he threatened him in the same way he threatened me… saying that he would harm the children who go here if he closed this place down forever."

"But… why not close it down? I mean he can't hurt the children if they don't come here." I pointed out.

Fazebear laughed a bit. "I thought of that as well… but he also threatened to send the animatronics on a rampage if they did so." He explained. "And since it would be difficult to take down a metallic beast with mere bullets… it would mean the lives of many people would be lost before they are stopped." He pointed out.

I felt defeated. There was no way out of this without playing the sick yellow bastards game… That thought got my stomach in knots and got me light headed. I hated to be here at night… and most of all, I hated for my sister to be here at all.

But, another thought popped into my head.

"So this detective knows all about this place?" I asked.

Fazebear nodded.

"Then tell me where to find him." I stated.

Fazebear looked up at me. "You know I cannot do that." He replied.

"Why the hell not!? If you can't give me information than maybe he can!" I shouted.

"Golden Freddy doesn't want me to let you get information on this place." He explained.

"I don't care about that golden bear! I just…" I trailed off as I clenched up my fists in rage.

I knew I couldn't get any information out of Fazebear and it aggravated me like hell. I then turned around and knocked the chair behind me to the ground out of rage. I then walked to the door of the office and placed my head on it. I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm myself. I managed to calm down a bit and took my head off the door.

I then looked back at Fazebear.

"When you grow a pair and want to tell me some info on this place, call me." I said sternly.

I then opened the door, walked out of his office, and slammed the door shut behind me without a word.

'I hate this god damned place and I hate this situation I'm stuck in!' I thought furiously. I then swung the doors open to the pizzeria and walked out.

'I'm going to find you a better way out of this Sarah! I'm going to get us both out unharmed… mark my words.'

**A/N: Hello again everyone… I am dearly sorry for the amount of time to get this chapter out I'm just up to a couple things right now. I am still trying to update sooner but its getting very difficult... I just can't seem to be in the right mood to write anymore. Oh yes and sorry for the constant cliffhangers… it's just kind of hard to wrap things up in just one chapter. **

**But anyways… I hope you guys enjoyed, have a good one.**


	11. Night Four Part 1

Chapter 11

I sat there… on my couch, dressed in my work uniform. My head laid on the back of the couch as I looked up at the ceiling. Tears streaming from my eyes as my body lay limp and unmoving upon the couch. I couldn't find the will to move, so I sat there depressed and broken.

'I can't… I can't…' I thought.

It was funny how the whole day I was determined to go back to the pizzeria and save my sister. But as the time grew closer and closer my will started to falter. Then… when he time came… all of my will and determination morphed into fear and uncertainty.

I didn't want to die… I enjoyed my life… well before this whole endeavor with the pizzeria anyways. I had a loving family… a home… a future. But now it was all being threatened, and I couldn't find the will to face this threat.

I knew that it was my fault I was in this situation, I had gotten Sarah trapped there, I could have saved her and not been in this situation. But I did… and now here I am, a miserable coward unable to fix his own mistake… unable to help his own sister.

I kept thinking about all of the horrors that awaited me. Sitting in an office, never knowing when something would jump out of those pitch black hallways, only knowing that it would try to kill you. There was so much torment in the time that I sat there in the office, at times I was so on edge that I wished something would just barge into the office and kill me already.

'I can't go back… I just can't…' I thought. 'I don't want to die… I don't want to have to go back to that house of horrors… I can't take it anymore!' I then lifted my head up from the back of the couch and put my face into my hand.

The tears were still streaming and I wiped my eyes. 'Why?' I thought. 'Why did this have to happen to me… and my sister?'

A little voice then popped into my head.

'Why do these things ever happen to anyone?' It said. I took my hand off my face and looked down. 'I don't know… they shouldn't.' I thought. 'Well they do… there's not much you can do about it now… what has happened in the past cannot be changed.' The voice replied.

The voice had a point, but I was still doubtful. 'I shouldn't have to go back there…' I thought. 'You don't have to do anything.' The voice pointed out. 'But if you don't do this more people may end up in your position… as well as Sarah's.'

I thought about it for a moment, before replying with. 'But I could die… no need to lose my life to it if it means that this will continue even if I try and fail.' I pointed out.

'True… but do you think your life is going to get better after that?' The voice asked. 'Knowing that you could have saved more lives than just your own if you didn't quit?'

I sighed; the voice was starting to have a point. 'I don't even know if doing this will end all of it… more might be killed even if I manage to win this.' I pointed out.

'That is also true… but think about your sister.' The voice stated. 'Think about the place she's in… think about how much _more _pain and torture she has endured for _years_.'

I looked down. The realization hitting me once again that I had to do this… whether I liked it or not.

'Just… why me?' I thought.

'Why not?' The voice replied.

I thought about it for a moment. Knowing that where Sarah was and how she got there was mostly my fault… and I should be my responsibility to get her out.

I sighed once again. 'Who the hell are you anyways?' I asked.

'Your conscience... duh.' The voice replied. 'Now do what must be done.'

I nodded slightly and slowly got up from my couch, wiping the tears from my eyes as I sighed.

'Lets just hope it can be done.' I thought as I grabbed my keys and slowly walked towards the door. I then opened it and looked back at my apartment.

I stared at it for a long time until I thought.

'Please… let me return to this place in the morning.' I prayed.

I then shut the lights off and walked out of my apartment, shutting the door behind me.

**11:30 pm Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria**

I shut the door to my car and walked towards the pizzeria's entrance. I was about to open the doors when I stopped for a second. The thoughts of fear and torment that would await me tonight flashed through my mind again. I then shook my head clear and opened the doors.

As I walked in I was shocked to see that Mr. Fazebear was there. He was carrying a couple boxes out of his office and he turned to face me.

"Ah Mr. Schmidt I was wondering when you were going to arrive." He stated as he placed the boxes down on the front desk. "I was just cleaning out my office a bit before I left." He then walked over to the door to his office. "I'll be out of your way in just a second." He said as he pulled some keys out of his pocket, and used one to lock the door.

"Yeah well, I haven't seen you here at this time until the first night I started working here." I replied.

He then placed his keys down on the front desk and picked up the stack of boxes.

"I've been very busy Mr. Schmidt and unfortunately I have to go now as well." He replied as he started to walk out the door. "Good luck tonight."

I glared at him as he walked out the door. 'Yeah thanks you bastard.' I thought. 'Leaving me here in this hell hole while you go home and relax.'

I snorted and started to walk towards the security office until something caught my eye. I noticed that Fazebear had left his keys on the front desk. I then looked back outside to see that he was loading his car and I decided to take my chance.

I quickly hurried over to the keys and picked them up. I walked over to the door to his office and kneeled down as I tried the first key on the chain. The key didn't fit so I quickly flipped to the next one. This continued for a bit as I quickly tried each key, hoping that I would soon come across the right one. I started to shake and sweat as I knew that Fazebear could return for his keys at any minute.

Then to my fortune one key fit into the lock. I then quickly turned it hearing it click. I took the key out and swiftly placed the keys on the front desk. I looked out the glass doors to see that Fazebear was walking towards the entrance.

I quickly walked out into the dining area hoping Fazebear didn't see me. I heard the door open as Fazebear entered the pizzeria. I then heard the faint rattle of keys and I assumed he picked up his keys.

"Mr. Schmidt!" Fazebear shouted, though it wasn't in a harsh tone.

He then turned the corner into the dining area.

"Mr. Schmidt-" He started to shout again but he cut off when he saw me.

"Oh, I thought you were in your office already." He stated.

I shrugged. "Yeah well, I thought I'd scope out the blind spots for the cameras." I lied.

Fazebear nodded a bit. "Good tactic." He commented. "I just came here to tell say that you forgot to lock the door behind me."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's all you came back for?" I asked.

I have to admit I wasn't half bad at acting.

"No, I forgot my keys as well." He replied. "But I have to go, remember to lock the door behind me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir…" I replied unenthusiastically.

He then started to walk out towards the front desk and I followed. He then exited the pizzeria, shutting the door behind him and I locked it after he did so.

I watched him as he walked to his car, got into it, and drove away. When I was sure he had left I walked over to his office door and opened it.

At first I couldn't see a thing due to the darkness of the room and it made me feel uneasy, as if something would pop out at me at any given moment. But granted a dark room always made me feel insecure ever since I started working here, the work habits were catching on because each time I was in the dark I had to expect that there was a seven foot metal beast about to jump out and give me a bear hug that would crush my organs.

I turned on the light to the office and observed my surroundings.

'Where should I start?' I wondered as I peered around to room.

I needed to find some bit of information that would help me understand just what the hell was going on in this house of horrors. I then spotted a clock in the room that read to be 11:40.

'I had better get something fast… don't want to be caught outside of the office when animatronics start to roam around.' I thought.

I then spotted a filing cabinet behind Fazebear's desk. I presumed that would be a good place to start and walked over to it. I opened up the first drawer and started to flip through all the files. As I flipped through them all I realized that most of these were just records of parties here and or deliveries.

'They used to have deliveries here?' I thought as I flipped through them all. I then realized the deliveries had seemed to stop after 1987. 'That's when the bite happened…' I thought. 'They lost a lot of money because of that.'

I came to realize that I wouldn't find anything of use in this drawer so I closed it and went to the second one. I started flipping through the files and saw one labeled: "Technician report November 15th 1987"

'That was the day after the bite…' I thought. I then pulled out the file and opened it up. There was a picture of Foxy's blueprints clipped to it along with the what I assumed to be the report. It read:

"Technician: Paul J. Gregory

Everything seemed to be fine in Foxy's wiring and mechanics. I have no idea why Foxy bit the child, this had to be some type of fluke, the animatronics are only programmed to speak and do certain movements none of which include a bite. But I don't think that's the problem here, I found-"

The report went on but the rest of it was covered with black ink so I couldn't read a word.

'What the hell?' I thought. 'Is this some type of FBI shit?' I looked at the Technicians name again. 'Paul eh? Maybe I should have a talk with him.'

I then put the file back and moved on. I spotted another file that was labeled: "Paul J. Gregory Incident" I pulled it out and opened the file. I was surprised to find a newspaper article that read:

"Fazebear's Technician found dead!

Paul Gregory was found in his home dead last night due to what the police concluded to be a drug overdose. None of the people who claim to know Mr. Gregory stated that he had a drug addiction. But some of his coworkers did notice he seemed anxious at work and the last person who saw Gregory stated that he was leaving work in a hurry. When he asked Gregory why he was leaving his shift early Gregory stated: "I never should have looked!" and left the building."

'Damn… that leads gone.' I thought as I closed the folder and put it back in the cabinet. 'Wonder what the hell the poor bastard found out.'

I looked through the drawer for a bit longer, but I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't find anything of worth. I shut the drawer and looked around his office again. I saw that the clock read 11:50 now.

'I need to find something of use here and fast.' I thought as I peered around the room for something that might be useful.

I then eyed Fazebear's desk. 'Worth a shot.' I thought as I opened his top drawer, though all that was inside was a couple useless documents along with other materials such as staples and pencils. I then checked the first drawer on my left and searched through the mass of papers. 'Nope… nothing.' I thought. I then checked the drawer furthest to the ground and found something interesting.

There was a box in it labeled "Police investigation". I picked up the box and opened it to find it had four newspaper articles along with a VHS tape. I looked at the first article and it was titled. "Kids Vanish at Local Pizzeria – Bodies not Found."

My heart stopped as a read the title, the memories of the day Sarah disappeared formed in my mind and I trembles a bit. This was exactly what I was looking for. I continued to read.

"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and presumed dead.

Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."

My eyes widened as I read the last line. 'T-the mascot…' I thought. The hollow eyes showed themselves in my mind. _'Hey kids!' _The voice rang through my head. The twisted smile that hid within the mascot, the dark and devious thoughts…

I shook my head. 'I don't have time to think about this shit!' I thought, trying to stop the memory. I managed to suppress it and I looked at the VHS tape to see it had "Surveillance June 6th 1985". 'I'll have to look at that later.' I thought and I read the next article. The title was "Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted."

"Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazebear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazebear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince the families to return to the pizzeria."

'That f****** bastard!' I thought. 'He had to kill my sister along with four other kids? I'll kill that son of a bitch!'

I was about to continue my rage filled rant until I saw the title of the next article. "Fazebear Killer found dead in own cell."

"The Fazebear killer was found dead in his cell last night. No one knows how the crime was committed or how the murderer entered and exited the prison undetected.

The body of the victim was found propped up against a wall with his eyes taken from his very skull. His body was beaten and bruised to a bloody pulp. The victim had no cell mates nor did anyone witness someone entering his cell. The only thing the other prisoners heard was a single scream, and that is all. A message was carved on the wall of the prisoners cell that read:

"We will have our revenge.""

I am ashamed to say that I felt satisfied at that moment, knowing that the murderer had met a bloody and cruel end. I then looked at the last article and saw that it read. "Police End Investigation on Fazebear's Pizzeria."

"The police have now ended the investigation on the Fazebear pizzeria and claim that the bodies could not be found. Though many state that the police are not telling the public everything they know. Detective Mark Douglas was in charge of this investigation, he stated a few days prior to the end of this investigation that he was very close to finding where the bodies were hidden. But now the investigation has ended… and the location of the bodies will remain a mystery."

'Hm… maybe I can find out what the hell Mark was on to.' I thought. 'But first I have to find him.' I then noticed that this article was clipped to something and I flipped it around to see a business card attached to the back.

It read. "Detective Mark Douglas." It also had a phone number below his name. 'Lets hope that's his actual phone number.' I thought as I pocketed the card. I then placed the articles back into the box but kept the VHS tape. I knew Fazebear might find out that I took it but I really didn't care at that point. I looked up at the clock to see it was 11:57.

My eyes widened. 'Shit!' I thought. 'I have to the security office and fast!'

I quickly got up and ran over to the door, swinging it open as I reached it. I exited the office and shut the door behind me. I then bolted out into the dining area, about to make a break for the security office until something caught my eye.

I skidded to a halt as I stared at something in the storage room backstage. A light seemed to reflect off a somewhat circular object and it was… strange to me. In somewhat of a trance I walked over to the object. As I reached the propped open door leading to backstage I pushed it open, still staring at the object.

When the object came into view I realized it was a spare Freddy head sitting on the side of table in the center of the room. I picked it up and examined it, raising an eyebrow.

'Why are you so… interesting?' I thought as I flipped it over and looked inside it, as I did so… I saw something coating part of the inside of the head. It was a somewhat dark red color and glistened a bit in the light.

My eyes widened as I realized what it was. 'I-is this… dried blood?' I thought, fear and paranoia starting to rise.

A massive headache then hit me as images of Freddy and the other animatronics started to flash in my vision. The words "It's me" showed up yet again along with the mumbling voice I couldn't understand.

'Son of a…!' I thought as my head pounded in pain. I placed the Freddy head back down and leaned on the table as I started to lose my balance. The mumbling voice got increasingly louder by the second and the images kept appearing. I lost my footing, grabbing onto the table as I fell to my knees and placing one hand on my head in an ill attempt to stop the pain.

I gritted my teeth in agony and mumbled. "God damn it make it stop!" I pleaded.

Then it all stopped; the pain, images, mumbling, and torment. I shakily rose to my feet still holding my head with one hand.

'God why the hell does that keep happening?' I thought as I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I then looked up and noticed something. Everything looked more… clean and new than before.

'Not this shit again-' My thoughts were cut off when I heard the door creak open behind me. I whirled around and froze as my eyes landed upon Freddy. His huge form towered over my own and I quickly backed away. I tripped over something and landed flat on my back but I quickly sat up to stare at him.

Though the metal giant didn't even seem to notice me. His robotic joints moved as his head turned from side to side as if he was looking for something. A small "thud" emitted in the room and I looked under the table and noticed there was the shivering form of what seemed to be a person. My eyes widened as Freddy kneeled down and peered under the table.

When Freddy spotted the person he quickly grabbed them, the person yelped in response and Freddy pulled them out from under the table. Freddy then threw the person to the ground in front of me and I noticed she seemed to be woman with black hair.

Freddy then stood up to his full height over the woman and stared down at her, his emotionless eyes making me a bit paranoid and I crawled backwards a bit.

Freddy was about to lean down and do something to the woman but she quickly raised her hand defensively.

"C-Colin sweetie… I-it's me y-your mother…' The woman whimpered. I assumed she was in tears though I couldn't see her face.

Freddy hesitated and I heard the voice of a young boy in my head.

'_No, no this isn't right.' _He said.

'**Of course it is… she left you here, abandoned you.' **I recognized the voice of the golden bear say.

Freddy shook his head and backed away a bit.

'_No, it wasn't her fault, she didn't even know.' _The boy spoke again.

'**She didn't know? Or she didn't pay enough attention?' **The golden bear replied.

'_She didn't know! There was no way for her to know!' _The boy shouted and Freddy started to bring his hands or… "paws" (whatever you want to call them) up to his head.

'**Of course she could have known! She just had to look.' **The bear replied.

Freddy shook his head. _'She wouldn't have found me in time! No one could have!' _The boy protested.

'**It was HER FAULT!' **The bear shouted.

Freddy shook his head vigorously and started lashing out blindly, which made me and the woman flinch.

'_NO IT WASN'T!' _The boy screamed. _'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' _

'**LISTEN TO ME!' **The bear bellowed.

Freddy kept shaking his head while holding it in both hands.

'_I DON'T WANT TO!' _The boy shouted back.

'**But you MUST!' **The bear replied in a deep and demonic tone.

Freddy then lost all emotion and stopped his assault on the air. He then picked up the spare duplicate of his head on the table and advanced towards the woman.

'_NOOOOOO!' _The boy screamed.

"**SCREEEEEEE!" **Freddy shrieked and brought the spare head down upon the woman's skull.

The headache returned as everything went into a blur.

'_I don't want to do this!' _The boy from Foxy's murder shouted.

'_He's making us do this!' _The girl from Chica's murder shrieked.

'_Stop him from controlling us!' _The boy from earlier pleaded.

'_Save me mike!' _Sarah screamed.

And lastly… all four of them shouted.

'_SAVE US!' _

The pain was too much for me to bear and I blacked out once again.

**Soon After…**

I felt something nudging my shoulder and a soft voice called my name, though I could not make out who it was. The prodding of my shoulder continued for a little bit, until something grabbed both my shoulders and shook me vigorously.

"Hm… wha?" I slurred as I awoke though I did not have the strength to look up since I still had somewhat of a headache. I only saw a purple blur as I awoke and I tried to process what it was.

'_Mike! Wake up right now!' _I heard Sarah shout in my mind and I slowly raised my head from the floor.

"What?" I spoke my voice somewhat horse. I brought my hand up to my head to try and soothe the pain and my vision started to clear.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

'_Mike! You passed out, but I don't have time to explain!' _Sarah replied. _'You need to leave now!' _

My vision cleared and I saw that I was still backstage but also that Bonnie was a few inches in front of me looking behind her. I was confused and a bit fearful when I saw her so I started to crawl back a bit in response.

Bonnie turned her head to face me and when she saw my reaction she brought her hands up in a calming fashion.

'_Mike it's me Sarah! You can't panic right now so please! Calm down!' _Sarah pleaded.

I looked up at her and started to breathe normally again. But then a realized something, she was up and moving, meaning if she was up then the others won't be too far behind.

"Shit…" I whispered. "What time is it?"

'_It's 12:05 Mikey.' _Sarah replied.

My eyes widened and I was a bit shocked that I was only out for about five minutes.

"Damn it! I've got to get to the security office." I whispered.

Sarah nodded. _'I know I think I can get you there before-' _Sarah started to speak but was cut off when there was the sound of animatronic joints moving towards the door.

Sarah froze and jolted her head towards the door. _'Oh no! Chica's coming!' _She shouted in distress. She then turned her head back and forth around the room, looking for something. Her gaze then landed upon something behind me and she pointed towards it.

'_There!' _She shouted and I looked to where she pointed to see that there was a door towards the back of the room.

'_That door leads to the basement! You can hide there for now!' _She stated.

"But isn't the where the emergency power switch is?" I asked. "Chica goes down there to shut off the power."

Sarah nodded. _'Yes I know! But once you reach the bottom of the stairs take a right and there is a small place where you can hide underneath the stairs!' _She quickly explained.

The sounds of Chica's metal footsteps were getting closer and Sarah quickly picked me up onto my feet and shooed me over to the door to the basement.

'_We don't have any more time Mikey you have to go now!' _She shouted. _'I'll try and distract Chica for as long as I can.' _

I nodded as I quickly and quietly made my way over to the door and opened it. The door made a bit of a creaking sound so I had to open it up just to the point where I could fit through the gap. When I squeezed through I slowly shut the door behind me trying to make as little noise as possible.

'_Be safe Mikey…' _I heard Sarah say as I turned around to look down the stairs.

I was lucky that there was a light emitting from the bottom of the stairs as I slowly and carefully made my way down them.

I noticed that the stairs took a full U-turn before they reached the bottom as I descended. To my fortune I managed to make it down the safely without making too much noise. I looked to my right to see there was a small hall that led behind the stairs.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the door on the top of the stairs opening.

'Oh shit!' I thought as I quickly dashed behind the stairs. I then found a spot beneath the stairs that was absent of light and I could easily hide in. I heard Chica's metal feet making their way down the stairs and I quickly hid in the dark area behind the stairs. I couldn't really make out what was in the space but I knew it was the only place I could hide.

Chica's continued to descend and as I saw her metal feet through the small gaps in the stairs I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could, praying that Chica wouldn't find me.

Chica reached the bottom of the stairs and I heard the animatronic advance over towards the fuse box with the switch.

All I could hear was the robotic joints of Chica moving as I held my breath. I was trembling with fear, knowing that death was literally a couple of feet away from me.

The sound of the switch being brought down made me jump a bit and the lights to the room went out; making me freeze in terror. I then heard the generator switch on and the lights were turned back on again.

The sound of Chica's joints made me jump again, and they started to get closer. I instinctively started to move away from the noise with my back and hands gliding down the wall as I did so.

But suddenly, my hand hit what felt to be a gap in the wall and strangely a creaking sound emitted from the gap.

The sound of Chica moving stopped and the room was dead silent. I held my breath praying to god she did not hear it. But to my horror, I heard her joints moving again and I peered through at gap in the stairs to see she was moving towards the small hall behind the stairs.

My pupils shrunk. 'Son of a bitch!' I thought as I tried to think of a way to escape.

I started to move down the wall again but I felt the same gap and it… opened a bit. I looked over to the gap and I could just barely make out that this wasn't a gap… this was a door opening.

I heard Chica getting closer and I knew my only option was the door. I slowly opened the door just enough so I could fit through it, I couldn't risk making any noise by opening it further.

I then slowly and carefully squeezed through the gap by sucking in my gut a bit. Luckily I could make out a door knob once I made it through the doorway and I shut the door silently.

Though I could still hear Chica's movements outside the door and I backed away from it, holding my breath. The sounds of her robotic joints stopped and I froze yet again, my mind started to panic, thinking that she fund the door and was about to rip it open at any given second.

But, she never did and I heard her footsteps advance away from the door and they faded away. I then let out the breath I had been holding and let the stale air of the room set in. I then noticed that this pitch black room had a terrible odor and I covered my mouth as I coughed

'Oh god… what the hell is that smell?' I thought. 'Where the hell am I too?'

I then got the flashlight off my belt and flipped it on. The light revealed the old and dusty door that I must have entered from. I then turned around and shinned the light to see that there was a wall about three of four yards away from me.

'What is this room even for?' I thought as I kept pointing the flashlight in different directions, searching for something of interest.

My light then landed upon something close to the floor. It looked like some sort of clown mask, it was white with red spots on its cheeks and its face had hole in the form of a large and wide smile on it along with two other holes for eyes. Though there was a pattern under the eyes that made it seem as if purple tears were falling from its eyes.

'That isn't the creepiest thing I've ever seen… thought it's pretty damn close.' I thought.

The mask seemed to be leaning up against some type of poorly made rectangular box. There was also writing carved into the box right above the mask and it read:

"In loving memory of…"

"The Marionette"

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? I am truly sorry about that it's just that I needed to update my other fic first… and I didn't do that for so long because of the stress in my life because of school. But now school is over and I'm on vacation. I'm hoping to find a job though so don't expect updates from day to day. But I'll still try to update as fast as I can. **

**But anyways on to one or two things.**

**1\. I'm only using the Marionette from the second game not and other characters or even the plot of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 because that would completely confuse everyone and screw with this story's plot. **

**I'm just using the Marionette for reasons you'll find out later on… that's all. **

**2\. Sorry for another damn cliffhanger.**

**3\. I'm still looking for cover art if anyone is interested. **

**That's all for now really… again if you have any comments or complaints feel free to express your opinion. See you in the next chapter. **


	12. Night Four Part 2

Chapter 12

'The Marionette?' I thought as I looked down at the carving. 'Who the hell is the Marionette?'

I decided to inspect the box more for anything else that might be of interest. I shined my flashlight all around the box to see that it also had what looked to be a purple bow wrapped around it, not to mention the box seemed to be a darkish blue color.

'What the hell type of box is this?' I thought as I continued to inspect it.

I then came across what looked to be a lever on the side of it. The lever seemed to be shaped in a z and it was sticking out on the side of the box.

'Does this thing… wind up?' I wondered as I knelt down and grabbed the lever. I then motioned it forward but it felt loose. I continued to wind it but nothing happened.

'Must be broken…' I thought as I let go of lever and stood up.

I then looked towards the top of the box to see that there was a small gap in the middle of it. I then put my flashlight down on the ground and placed my fingers on either side of the crack. I then pulled and I managed to hoist the box open. I then picked up my flashlight off the ground and shined the light inside of the box.

The box carried what seemed to be the scattered pieces of a broken thin body. The body was black and its hands sprouted three thin, long, and pointed fingers. The torso of the body was very thin and it had three white buttons attached in a vertical pattern. The legs and arms of this thing were also very thin making it seem all the more disturbing. But the part that frightened me the most was that its head appeared to be blackish and missing its face, it also appeared to be beaten in.

'What the hell was this thing?' I thought as I picked up a piece of it.

I then heard the muffled 'THUMP' of metallic feet outside of the door a couple feet behind me. I froze whirled around to face the door.

'Shit!' I thought as I quickly placed the piece back into the box.

I then hastily closed the box and shut my flashlight off. I quickly and carefully walked in the darkness towards the faint outline of the door emitted from the light outside of it. Once I reached the door I placed my back against the wall a little ways to the left of the door. The 'THUMP' of an animatronic's feet got louder and I knew it wouldn't be to long until it entered the room through that door. I pressed my back against the wall as much as I could, my heart beating out of my chest as beads of sweat ran down my forehead. The footsteps started to get progressively louder until they sounded as if they were right outside the door.

The door was then swung open and the dim light from the outside light up the room just a bit. I looked down to see the shadow of an animatronic bear looming in the doorway. I didn't know if it would be Freddy, or the golden one, but I didn't really want to meet either of them at the time. I heard his robotic joints move and the brown head of Freddy poked through the door way. I pressed myself as far back against the wall as possible and I held my breath. The bear then walked into the room and peered around it, searching for anything of interest. I prayed he wouldn't look over towards me, because if he did it would be the end for me. But to my fortune the robotic bear didn't seem to notice me as he continued to walk into the room.

His eyes continued to scan the room, in a search for what I was assuming to be me. Freddy then started walking further into the room and I saw that I had a clear shot for the door. I took my chance and quickly bolted out the door.

But, as I made it out of the door I accidentally bumped it with my elbow, making a creaking sound emit from it as a result. I stopped dead in my tracks; I then slowly turned my head back towards the room to see if Freddy had heard the noise.

To my horror, Freddy was staring straight back at me. My blood turned to ice and I stood frozen in place, not able to move a muscle as my eyes locked with his. Freddy then took a step forward, the 'THUD' of his metallic foot echoed all throughout the room. Freddy then took another step forward and I returned to my senses. I then scrambled down the small hallway and reached the end of the stairs. I quickly grabbed the railing and frantically climbed the steps as I heard Freddy's robotic joints move as he pursued me. I knew I had little time before he caught up to me so I climbed the stairs as fast as I could.

I had almost made it to the top of the stairs, but I then tripped over one of the stairs due to my panicked state. I managed to grab the railing to prevent most of the fall, thought I did manage to bang my shin up against one of the metal stairs. I held my shin in pain as I propped myself up on the railing.

'Son of a bitch that hurt!' I thought as I cringed in pain.

I then looked down the stairs to see that Freddy was only a couple steps away from me. My pupils shrunk and I quickly limped up the stairs, trying to fight the pain. I managed to make it to the door on the top of the stairs and I swung it open. I then scrambled into backstage and shut the door behind me backing away from the door as I did so, panting.

'I need just a minute… hopefully he doesn't burst through that door too soon…' I thought as I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, I heard a very low toned chuckle echo throughout the room. I froze at the noise, my heartbeat started to rise yet again as my eyes darted back and forth around the room.

'What the hell was that!?' I thought as I started to turn around.

I yelped a bit as I turned to see Freddy standing just a foot behind me. I quickly backpedaled into a wall, pressing my back against it as my eyes widened with fear. The bear chuckled in the same low tone as before and he picked up a spare Freddy head off one of the table next to him. He then slowly started to advance towards me and my heart stopped. Freddy then stopped mere inches away from me and my heart lurched. My eyes started to tear up as I trembled out of pure horror. I knew this was the end for me and I slumped down onto the floor as Freddy towered over me. Freddy then raised the spare head and I shut my eyes, preparing for the worse.

But it never came, I sat there crying and trembling with fear for about two minutes before I worked up the courage to open my eyes again. I looked up to see that Freddy was gone, and it was only me in the room, cowering against the wall.

'W-wha?' I thought as I looked around the room, sure my eyes were a bit blurry from the tears but I could see that there wasn't another soul around.

I sat there in my panicked and confused state for a while, my mind still trying to process what exactly happened in the past minute or so. I then managed to work up the will to stand up, I slowly rose from the floor using the wall as support.

'What… the hell just happened?' I thought, still trembling. I wiped my eyes of the tears and shook my head, trying to get over the fear and trauma. 'I… I have to get to the office.' I thought as I shakily made my way to the door, using the table for support.

I then stopped at the slightly propped open door leading out into the dining area. I peered out through the door, searching for any type of danger. I then spotted Chica out in the middle of the area; the moonlight shinned on her as she was staring up at the camera up near the stage.

'Okay… okay…' I thought as I fought to control my breathing. 'I just have to sneak past her… and I can make it to the office.' I then took deeps breaths and steadied my trembling body. 'I can do this.'

I then got down on my hands and knees while carefully opening the door, desperately trying for it not to make a sound. My shin had still hurt from my trip on the stairs but it wasn't anything crippling. I managed to prop the door open just enough for me to squeeze through. I crawled through the open door and peered around a bit. Making sure no other animatronics had made their way into the room. When I saw that the coast was clear I slowly and carefully crawled over to the hallway leading down to the office. I was about halfway to the entrance of the hallway until I heard the movement of robotic joints. I stopped dead in my tracks as my pupils shrunk.

'Shit!' I thought as I lifted my head up to peer over the tables. I looked to see that Chica was on to move, she was heading towards the stage and my heart skipped a beat.

'If she gets up there she could easily spot me!' I thought and I quickly scrambled underneath the table to my left.

'God I hope I didn't make too much noise.' I thought as I hid beneath the table.

Chica's footsteps echoed throughout the room and I trembled with fear, still not quite over the incident with Freddy that happened earlier.

'Please don't find me… please don't find me.' I prayed as I put my hands over my head and continued to listen to her footsteps. But to my fortune they seemed to be getting fainter. After a moment or two the footsteps sounded as if they were in another room. The whole room was silent after that, but I still hadn't worked up the courage to move just yet.

'It's alright Mike… the metallic bitch is gone… she's in a different room.' I told myself as I steadied my breathing. 'It's alright… it's alright…' I then shakily crawled towards the other end of the table. When I reached the end of the table I poked my head out from under it and scanned the room, making sure that the animatronic had left the room.

I then crawled out from under the table and slowly stood up to a crouching position, checking the rest of the room. When I saw that Chica had indeed left the room I stood up fully, though I still leaned down a bit, just in case an animatronic had entered the room and I needed to drop to the floor. I then crept down to the beginning of the hallway left of the office.

'Okay, I think I can calm down-' My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a low growling sound to my right. I froze and slowly turned my head to the direction of the noise. My heart stopped as I looked to see none other than Foxy poking his head out of the curtains to Pirate Cove. My eyes widened and I jumped backwards, away from Foxy.

'F*** not the FOX!' I thought out of panic, realizing that I had completely forgotten about the animatronic.

Foxy then emerged from Pirate Cove, still growling in his robotic and somewhat glitchy voice. He bared his teeth at me as he glared and I started to slowly back away from the metal beast.

'Please don't charge at me… please to god and all that his holy don't charge…' I prayed as I continued to back away at a snail's pace, not wanting to provoke the animatronic.

But Foxy opened his mouth and let out a terrifying **'SCREEEEEEEEEE!' **as he charged, his hands outstretched towards me as he did so. My pupils shrunk and I quickly bolted down the hallway, away from Foxy. As I sprinted down the hallway I heard Foxy's robotic feet hit the ground not too far away from me. The pain in my shin started to return and I had to limp a bit in order to be able to stand while running. I then heard something swipe at me and I felt the wind of what I was assuming to be Foxy's hook behind me. That got more adrenaline within me and I ran/limped a bit faster. The door to the office was mere feet away and started to reach out towards it.

'Please please please please!' I thought as I reached out for the door, desperately trying to get further away from Foxy.

As soon as my arms were able to reach into the room I slammed my hand down on a button next to the door, praying for it to be the door button. I then dove into the room with my arms outstretched in order to break my fall. I heard the door descend above me and for a second, I thought I had pressed the button too early. But to my fortune I managed to get my whole body in the office before the door slammed shut. I landed on the ground safely and not even a second afterwards I heard a large 'BANG' outside the door and I assumed Foxy had smashed into it.

I then lay there, my stomach on the tile floor of the security office, my arms outstretched as I panted and stared blankly over at the wall to my right as I let my cheek rest on the ground. I was then startled by a 'BEEP' that echoed through the room. I quickly lifted my head up and searched around the room for the source of the noise. I heard the beep yet again and I slowly rose from the ground, still not quite sure where it came from. The beep went off again and my eyes landed upon the phone. I saw that the phone had a flashing light on it, and the text next to the light read "new message."

'Must be the message from the old security guard.' I thought as I hit the play button and walked over to my desk.

"_Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day four, I knew you could do it." _The messaged played.

'Yeah… sure you did.' I thought as I sat down in my chair by the desk. I looked at my clock to see it was 12:45. I then noticed I had 87% power and it had two power bars showing. I looked up at the shut security door to my left.

'I'm gonna need to open that.' I thought as I stood up to open it.

The recording went on. _'Uh… hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.' _I then heard some banging sounds during the recording which caught my attention. I jolted my hand back away from the door button, thinking that the banging had come from outside the door.

'What? Where!?' I thought as I sat back down in my chair and frantically looked around for the source of the banging.

' _It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda that I recorded my messages for you' _the security guard then cleared his throat. _'Uh, when I did. Uh… hey do me a favor.' _

I then heard the banging noise again and quickly flipped on the light to the right hallway. But there wasn't an animatronic in sight. My eyes then drifted over to the phone. 'Is that coming from…?' I thought.

The recording continued. _'Maybe sometime, uh, could you check inside those suits in the back room?' _

I then heard the banging again, but this time I knew it was coming from the recording.

'Oh… shit he's…' I thought as I started to feel uneasy.

'_I'm gonna try and hold out until somebody checks. Maybe it won't be so bad.' _The banging sound emitted from the recording yet again. _'Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there.' _I then heard Freddy's chime play in the background of the recording.

My eyes widened. 'No, no, no.' I thought. 'Son of a bitch no!'

'_You know…' _I then heard a raspy moan emit from the recording. _'Oh no-' _The security guard was cut off when a loud and demonic _**'AAAAAAHHHHHH!' **_sounded from the recording, then everything went silent.

Beads of sweat poured down my head as I listened to the last few seconds of what I was assuming to be the guard's life. I started to tremble as I realized something.

'He knew just about everything someone could know about this job… and yet even he didn't make it.' I thought as my fear and paranoia started to rise. 'I-if he can't make it… then how the hell am I supposed to?' I looked down at my computer to see I had 85% power left and that it was 12:50. I then started to calm myself a bit and took a deep breath. 'I can do this…' I thought as I ever so slowly opened the door to my left to conserve power and sat back down into my chair. 'I can do this…'

But little did I know there was a very long and very horrifying night ahead of me.

**1:30 am **

I had managed to make it through a half an hour with only Chica appearing at the door once or twice and Foxy poking his head out of Pirate Cove, though I still had a long way to go.

I flipped through the camera feeds, trying to pinpoint where all of the animatronics were. From what I could tell Chica was in the kitchen due to the noise emitting from "CAM 6", Foxy was just peeking his head out from the Cove, and Freddy was poking his head out of the woman's restroom.

But… I hadn't seen Sarah ever since she woke me up in the backstage room. That had me a little on edge, because I didn't know whether or not she was in control of the suit tonight… or if Bonnie was. I looked down at the battery bar to see that I had about 76% power left.

'Okay… I'm doing well so far…' I thought as I continued to flip through the camera feeds.

I then landed on "CAM 2A" and saw a dark figure looming in the hallway. It took me a moment until I realized that it was Bonnie. My heart started to race a bit as I stared at her.

'Please let it be Sarah, please let it be Sarah.' I thought as I flipped to the other feeds just in case.

I really wanted it to be Sarah, because I didn't want to have to deal with a forth animatronic hunting me, I had a difficult enough time just dealing with three.

I then checked on "CAM 2A" again and saw that Bonnie wasn't there anymore. A small wave of fear hit me and I quickly hit "CAM 2B" in a search to find her. Luckily she was right in plain view of the camera and I felt a bit relieved. I then looked out into the left hallway, knowing that just a wall was separating us.

I leaned forward a bit. "Sarah?" I called out.

There was no response and I started to fear that she may not be the one in control. I then looked down and froze up when I saw that Bonnie was no longer in view. I then quickly got up and pressed the light button to find the somewhat terrifying sight of Bonnie staring in.

"S-Sarah?" I asked in a fearful tone, hoping that she would reply.

But she didn't say a word, and as I looked into Bonnie's cold, emotionless eyes… I knew Sarah wasn't in control. I quickly smacked the door button and the door descended, emitting a 'CLANG' as it collided with the floor. I then sat back down in my chair, trembling a bit.

'Son of a bitch!' I thought. 'Why the hell can't I catch a break!?'

All I knew now was… this wasn't going to be a fun night.

**4:00 am**

This night was defiantly the most difficult night I had yet… all four animatronics had been showing up much more frequently than the three nights before. They had been eating away my power bit by bit and I was starting to get worried I wouldn't have enough to last the night. But thankfully they had been laying off of me for the past ten minutes or so, though I was still on edge.

I sat there, trembling with fear as I flipped through all of the feeds. Chica was visible in the right hallway by "CAM 4A", Bonnie was sitting in the janitors closet by "CAM 3", Foxy was outside of the Cove, getting ready to make a sprint for the office, and all I could see of Freddy was the two small lights of his eyes in the back of the dining area. I then looked down at the power bar to see I had 38% power left.

'It's okay, it's okay…' I thought, trying to calm myself. 'I just have to distribute 19% per hour… and I can make it.'

All was quite as a monitored the building, except for the increasingly annoying "Wrrrrrrrr" of the fan. My eye twitched a bit as I glared up at the fan, gritting my teeth.

'Damn fan… why the hell is it even in here? It hardly keeps this office cool!' I thought out of frustration as I looked back down at the computer.

I continued to flip through the camera feeds, until I saw that Chica had moved. I quickly searched for her through the feeds and saw that she was in plain sight of "CAM 4B".

'You just stay there you damn bird!' I thought as I glared at the computer.

The terror and insecurity was starting to twist my mind into a frustrated and angry state. Not to mention the heat of the office was increasing, adding more to my frustration.

Suddenly, I heard a very deep and demonic chuckle. I froze up as it echoed throughout the office, sending a shiver down my spine. I then looked down at the camera feed for "CAM 4B" again and saw nearly jumped out of my skin. Instead of Chica being in the view of the camera, there was the shadowed face of Freddy staring directly into the camera. His eyes stared directly into my soul and I felt my blood turn cold. But before I had time to think about Freddy, I realized something. My head jolted up from my computer and my eyes widened.

'Where the hell is the bird!?' I thought out of distress as I quickly stood up to check the hallway light.

I pressed the button for the light and it flickered on, revealing the terrifying sight of Chica staring straight at me through the window. I jumped a bit when I saw this and I quickly slammed the door button. The door slammed shut, signaling my temporary safety from the animatronics. I sat back down in my chair, trembling a bit with fear.

'It's okay Mike… they can't get in.' I thought, trying to calm myself yet again on this terror filled night.

But, right after I thought that I heard the somewhat faint noise of metal footsteps rapidly approaching. My heart stopped as my pupils shrank, I knew what that sound was.

'The FOX!' I thought as I quickly got up and slammed my hand down on the door button.

The door plummeted down and slammed shut. But hardly a second afterwards had I heard the sound of Foxy assaulting the door with his fist and raking his hook across it. I sat there trembling, knowing that my power was being drained quickly from both the doors being shut. I then hesitantly turned on the light for the right hallway and saw that Chica was still there.

'Damn it! Just go away!' I thought as I halfheartedly glared at the bird. I then turned the light off and sat back down in my chair, praying that the animatronics would just leave.

I then noticed that all I could hear was the increasingly annoying sound of the fan. I then flipped to "CAM 1C" on my monitor and saw that Pirate Cove's curtains were closed once again. I felt a small wave of relief wash over me as I pressed the button to the left hallway's door. The door ascended and I was just about to sit back down in my chair when I thought that I should check the light, just in case. I then hit the light for the hallway and jumped back.

Bonnie was right outside, and her lifeless eyes were staring straight at me. I quickly shut the door again and sat back down, hugging myself in a vain attempt to remain calm. I then looked down at the power bar to see that I had 35% power left.

'Damn it!' I thought. 'I'm losing too much power!'

I then pressed the light button for the right hallway and my heart sank when I saw that Chica was still there, I then pressed the light button for the left hallway and saw that the shadow of Bonnie was still showing. I then turned both of the lights off to conserve as much power as possible.

'God damn it!' I thought as I sat back down in the office chair. 'If they don't leave soon I'm not going to have enough power to last the night!'

Fear and anxiety started to rise in my body as I sat there. I prayed for them to leave and started to continuously check the lights to see if they left. Minutes passed and neither of the animatronics moved from their position outside the doors. Frustration started to well up inside of me as I knew they were toying with me, not to mention the heat of the office and the very annoying fan.

'Why the f*** won't these bastards go away!' I thought as I continuously checked the lights.

Each time I saw the animatronics out in the hallway, my frustration and fear grew. Knowing that there wasn't a single thing I could do about it was what frustrated me the most. After two or three minutes passed, I looked down at the percentage to see it had dropped to 34%.

When I saw that number, something inside of me snapped. I rose from my chair and stomped over to the fan on the desk. I then picked it up and ripped the plug out of the wall by yanking on the fan. I then threw the fan to the ground and stopped on it furiously. I continued to do this out of a fit of rage, not wanting to have to put up with annoying sound that emitted from the fan any longer.

'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' I thought as I assaulted the fan with the bottom of my foot, debris of it flying everywhere as a result.

I then ceased my attack, panting as sweat ran down my forehead. I lifted up my somewhat sore foot from the rubble of the fan and I stormed over to the left door. I then pressed the light, expecting to see the shadow of Bonnie.

But to my surprise there was no shadow at all. I stared suspiciously at the door as I pressed the button to open it. The light still shinned in the hallway but Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. I turned off the hallway light a bit surprised that Bonnie had left. Curious I walked over the right hallway and pressed the door light. To my fortune, Chica was also nowhere in sight. I then pressed the door button and the door ascended, showing that there wasn't an animatronic in sight.

I shut off the hallway light and sat back down in the office chair, flipping through the camera feeds as I did so. I was shocked to see that every animatronic had backed off. Bonnie was now looming in the doorway backstage, Chica was in the restroom area, Foxy wasn't showing his face in Pirate Cove, and Freddy's tune was playing in the kitchen signaling that he was there.

'Oh thank god…' I thought as I took a huge sigh of relief while wiping the sweat off my forehead. 'They backed down.' I then looked down at percentage to see that I had 33% power left. 'But they still took five percent of my power within ten minutes. I can't let that happen again if I want to survive tonight.' I then looked down and sighed. 'But the bad thing is… I can't really stop them from doing that to me.' I thought, knowing that all I could really do is pray for it not to happen again.

'Lord… please let me make it through this night.'

**5:47 am **

It was very difficult but I had managed to make it through most of the night, the animatronics had tried to reach me but they hadn't made a team assault such as the one before so I managed to keep them out of the office without losing too much power.

Now I was sitting in the office, my palms sweaty and my heart beating out of my chest. My eyes were glued to the computer screen as I flipped through the camera feeds. I had about six percent power left and I knew if I slipped up just once then it could be the end of me. Luckily the last attack was about five or ten minutes ago, so I had a little bit of time to breathe. But I knew they were going to try something soon, they wouldn't let me off this easily.

'Just get to six faster!' I thought as I continued to check the camera feeds.

The closest animatronic at the moment was Bonnie, she was visible out in the hallway from "CAM 2A". Though what was keeping most on edge was the fact that Freddy had been quite random with his movements, but thankfully I had been fast enough to react whenever he got too close.

'Come on… just reach six!' I thought as I started to shake with anxiety, just wanting to go home.

Suddenly, I heard the deep and demonic chuckle of Freddy. My eyes widened and I quickly flipped through the feeds. I then landed on "CAM 4B" to see that Freddy was staring straight into the camera yet again. I quickly stood up and shut the door on my right, not wanting the animatronic to get in. I sat back down in my chair, still trembling. As a precaution I flipped the light on for the left hallway as well. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Bonnie peering in and I quickly shut the door. I sat back in my chair in a panicked state, knowing that they were trying to drain the power as quickly as possible.

'No, no, no!' I thought. 'Not this again!'

I had five percent power and I still had ten more minutes to go before six. I then looked back at the camera feed to see that Freddy was still staring into "CAM 4B".

'Damn it just go away!' I thought as I started to breathe rapidly. I then flipped the light on for the left hallway and saw that the shadow was still there. 'No, no, no!'

A couple minutes passed by with the two animatronics refusing to leave my doors. But as I peered down at my computer screen the camera feed went black. A few seconds later it popped up again and Freddy was no longer in sight.

'Yes!' I thought as I quickly opened the door to conserve power. But I hesitated as I began to sit down, I then pressed the light button and my heart lurched when I saw that Chica was now outside the window. I then slammed the door button and the door descended down. I glared at the bird and extended a certain finger in her direction. I then went over to the left door and clicked the button for the light. The light shinned in the hallway, though it still revealed a shadow. I sat back down in my chair, trembling as I realized I might not have enough power. I looked at the monitor to see that I only had three percent left with six minutes to go.

'Come on damn it!' I thought out of distress. 'Just go away you damn robotic bastards!'

Three minutes went by, and I now had two percent power left due to both of my doors having to be shut due to the unwelcome visitors outside. I continued to check the doors until I saw that the left hallway was clear. I then brought up the door and saw that Bonnie was nowhere in sight.

'Yes! I have a chance!' I thought as I sat back down to see I had three minutes to go. 'Only one door in use and I still have two percent to spare! It should be enough!' I wave of relief hit me and I slumped down in my chair.

But… to my absolute horror I heard the hurried footsteps of a certain animatronic charging the office from the left hallway. My head shot straight up at the noise and my pupils shrunk.

'NO!' I thought of terror as my hand shot out and smashed the door button. The door came down just in time and the sounds of Foxy banging on it came a second after it closed. I still stood next to the door, waiting until Foxy left so that I could shut the door as quickly as possible. But, the sound of him assaulting the door did not cease.

'LEAVE DAMMIT!' I shouted in my head.

I then looked down at my monitor to see that I had two minutes to go, but only one percent power. I knew now that I couldn't even press the light buttons, I had to do whatever it took to conserve power. So, I just sat down in my chair, trembling furiously, and prayed for it to reach six am before the power went out.

'Please, please…' I prayed as tears started to form in my eyes.

The sound of Foxy raking his hook across the steel door was all that could be heard in the office. I shut my eyes as tears started to stream down them.

'Please… oh god just please…' I thought as I started to whimper a bit, the pressure and terror in my heart building.

I sat there in my terror filled state for what seemed to be hours, but… somehow I made it to six. The alarm for my clock went off and I nearly jumped out of my seat. It took me a minute to process what happened but when I did, I nearly fainted. I slumped down in my chair in a daze.

'I-I made it…' I thought as fresh tears started to form in my eyes. I then chuckled a bit. 'I actually made it…'

Suddenly, both doors opened and the lights to the room went out. I jolted upright in my chair out of fear as my eyes searched for danger. But, no danger came and I realized what had happened.

'The power went out…' I thought as I slowly rose from my chair. 'But I made it to six am… that means I'm safe… right?'

I then took out my flashlight and flipped it on. I cautiously went out the right hallway; I knew that if the animatronics were still after me, that I wouldn't be safe in the office anyways. The light of dawn somewhat lit up the dining area as I cautiously crept out into it.

'Alright… so… not animatronics chasing me yet.' I thought as I reached the dining area, shining my flashlight around it in a search for any type of danger.

'_Mike…' _A voice said in my head, making me jump out of my skin. I then turned to my left and my flashlight shinned on the face of Bonnie. I jumped backwards and almost fell over.

'_Mike I'm so sorry…' _The voice spoke up again and I recognized it to be my sisters. Bonnie then gained a sadden expression and I started to realize what was going on.

"S-Sarah?" I stuttered as I gazed at the animatronic, regaining my balance in the process.

'_I tried to stop myself… but I couldn't, I wanted to help you tonight, I really did.' _Sarah said as she continued to look down.

"What? Sarah it's okay." I replied hastily.

Sarah then glared at me. _'No it's not okay!' _She shouted. _'He wants me to kill you Mikey! And I can't even control myself!' _

"Sarah, I know that wasn't you earlier." I replied, trying to comfort her, though still a bit dazed by her sudden appearance.

'_It was me Mikey!' _She shouted as she turned around, unable to look at me. _'I saw everything but I couldn't control myself!' _She said, her voice beginning to choke up. _'E-each time I-I even look a-at you… I hear h-him in the back of m-my head… telling me t-to kill you, t-telling me you d-deserve it.' _She bawled.

"Sarah-" I started to say but she quickly cut me off.

'_No Mikey-y! I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't even be t-talking to you!' _She choked out as she started to walk away towards the stage.

"Sarah wait-" I started to say as I chased after her. But I was interrupted as her metal arm connected with my head, knocking me to the ground in a daze.

"_No Mike-" _She started to say in my mind, but when her eyes laid upon me she realized what she had done.

I sat on the ground holding my head in pain, the whole world becoming fuzzy around me. I could just barely see Sarah's horrified face as she looked at what she accidentally did to me. (Though it was still hard to tell her expressions due to her being an animatronic.)

She then turned her head away and I heard her shaky voice say.

'_I-I'm so sorry M-Mikey…' _She said and I saw her turn around and run up to the stage, her crying sounding in my head as she did so.

I reached up to her blurry form.

"Sarah…" I rasped as the head trauma from the blow started to sink in.

I started to crawl towards her in a desperate attempt to reach her.

But my mind couldn't take the pain... and I passed out.

**A/N: There you are… a longer chapter for you folks. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it because it took me a little while to write. **

**Oh, I have rewritten the first chapter if any of you are interested in seeing the upgraded/non-rushed version. **

**But that's all I have for now really… go on and comment if you have any complaints or suggestions. But until next times guys and girls, have a good one. **


	13. Getting Answers

Chapter 13

The sound of children laughing and adults chatting surrounded me as I sat in the somewhat uncomfortable wooden chair. My head was propped up by my hand as I lay my elbow on the table, staring up at the stage. Freddy and the gang were up there playing their usual song.

'Ugh… this is so boring...' I thought as I yawned, my gaze drifting over to the powered down fox animatronic to my left. 'If only the old captain were up right now.'

They always powered down Foxy whenever the trio were up on the stage. I assumed it was so that the children would pay more attention to Freddy and the others.

I then felt someone nudge my shoulder. "You falling asleep Mikey?"

I looked to my right to see the face of my sister smiling over at me. I lifted my head up and shook it while stretching.

"No, just bored…" I replied as I yawned once again.

My sister rolled her eyes. "How could you be bored? Bonnie's up on stage!" She said with a giddy tone.

I sighed. "I'd rather see the captain." I mumbled.

Sarah punched my lightly on the shoulder. "Come on Mikey… just because your eleven doesn't mean you can't have fun here!" She replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm not eight anymore…" I pointed out.

"Still… you can at least try to have fun." Sarah mumbled and gained a pouting face.

I stared over at my sister as she pouted and I realized that she just wanted me to have fun, like old times in the pizzeria.

I sighed and brought my head up off my hand. "Alright Sarah, I'll try." I replied, blinking my eyes to try and wake up a bit.

Sarah's face brightened as she smiled. "Good! Now come on let's go play!" She announced and grabbed my arm.

Sarah then dragged me down from my chair and pulled me towards the stage. But, before we reached the stage I caught a glimpse of the fronts desk. I noticed that there seemed to be two adults there, one had a very concerned look on his face as he stared at the receptionist while the other was in tears.

I hadn't seen an adult cry before, sure I had seen many children cry due to hurting themselves or not getting what they want, but seeing an adult cry made me feel… weird.

'What's going on up there?' I thought as I stared up at them

Though I didn't have time to ponder on that thought because Sarah pulled me forward again, I almost lost my footing due to the strength of the pull but I quickly regained it.

Sarah then stopped in front of the stage and let go of my arm as she stared up at the animatronics.

"Go Bonnie!" She cheered as she raised her hand in the air.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my sister's behavior. She would always admire Bonnie just about every time we were here. My gaze drifted over to the brown animatronic bear, Freddy.

'The star of the show…' I thought as I stared up at him.

But as I observed the bear, I noticed something peculiar about his left leg. I saw a small patch of what looked to be a dried red liquid. I noticed that the liquid looked to be the same thing that would pour out of my body whenever I got a bad cut.

'What did Dad say it was?' I wondered. 'Blood?'

I stared up at the bear a bit confused.

'Did Freddy get hurt?' My naïve mind thought.

"Mike! Sarah! Its time to go!" My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over to see her near the exit of the dining area. My dad and her were staring over at us and patiently waiting.

"One minute Mom!" Sarah shouted as she turned to me with bright and happy expression. "Come on Mike! Lets say goodbye to the Captain!"

She then grabbed my arm and dragged me over towards Pirate Cove.

"We'll wait for you two out in the lobby!" Our mom shouted behind us.

Sarah turned to me as she continued to pull me towards Pirate Cove.

"We'll say goodbye to Bonnie and the gang on our way out!" She stated with an excited smile.

We then stopped at Pirate Cove and Sarah started to wave at the captain.

"Bye Foxy!" She shouted happily.

I simply sighed and crossed my arms, waiting for my sister to be done with her little charade. I then felt her nudge my shoulder.

"Say goodbye Mikey!" She enthused.

I rolled my eyes and gave a small wave to the pirate.

"See yah Foxy…" I said somewhat unenthusiastically.

I then noticed a little movement from Foxy's right arm. I raised an eyebrow and stared over at it. It was twitching a bit and I could of sworn it started to rise a bit in our direction.

'Wh-what?' I thought as my eyes widened a bit.

"Hey kids!" An unfamiliar voice shouted, making me jump.

I looked to see that there was a Golden animatronic bear that looked very similar to Freddy standing a little ways away from us. I noticed that his eyeholes didn't have large eyes but that there were two smaller eyes occupied the spot. There also seemed to be skin around those eyes, which made me a bit anxious.

"You kids having fun!" The bear asked in a cheery voice.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah!" She shouted.

"Good!" The bear replied he then knelt down and put his hands on his knees, staring at Sarah. "Aren't Freddy and the gang the best!?"

Sarah nodded yet again as she giggled.

The bear leaned down closer. "You know… I could introduce you two to the gang." He said in a bit of a hushed tone.

Sarah put her hands together. "Really!?" She asked in a very excited tone.

"Yep! Just follow me back stage and I can introduce you to all four of them!" He announced.

Sarah looked back at me with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Did you hear that Mike!? We can talk to Freddy and the gang!" She shouted happily.

I raised my eyebrow. The whole thing didn't seem right to me. I had never seen this animatronic before and even though he acted all happy and friendly, I sensed something sinister from him.

"I'm not sure about this Sarah…" I replied, giving the golden bear a bit of an uneasy look.

"But Miiiiike… We get to talk to Freddy and the gang!" Sarah squealed.

"Yeah but-" I started but I was cut off by the animatronic.

"Hurry up kids! If we go now then I can take you to the gang before you have to leave!" The bear announced. He then turned around and looked back at us. "Follow me!"

"Come on Mike!" Sarah said gleefully as she grabbed my arm.

She then pulled me along for the ride as the golden bear led us towards backstage. I stared up at the bear as we walked. I noticed he seemed to be a bit rusted and loo somewhat old. His broken appearance made me even more uneasy.

"Sarah I don't think this is such a good idea." I whispered.

Sarah looked back to me. "Don't be such a baby Mikey, we're gonna see the whole crew!" Sarah pointed out.

"I know but-" I started but the bear cut me off yet again.

"Here we are kids!" He announced as he stopped by the door to backstage. "Freddy and the gang will meet us back here! So just come on in and wait!"

He opened the door to back stage and walked in, propping the door open for us as he did so. Sarah was about to follow but I grabbed her arm.

"Sarah something isn't right here." I stated.

Sarah turned to look at me. "What's wrong Mikey? We're just going to meet Freddy and the others." She replied.

"Sarah-" I started but was cut off by the animatronic for a third time.

"You coming kids?" He asked and I looked up to see him holding the door open while staring down at us.

I was about to reply when something in the room caught my eye. On the floor in the back of the room there laid a girl unmoving in a puddle of red liquid.

'B-blood?' I thought as my eyes widened and my heart stopped. I let go of Sarah's arm and back peddled, my heart rate increasing. The bear caught on to this and his head darted over towards the motionless body.

"Mike?" Sarah asked.

My jaw moved up and down but no words came out. It became hard to breath as sweat started to form on my forehead. The bear looked back to me, his eyes wide and I assumed he caught on to what I saw.

The bear then stepped forward towards my sister and in one quick motion put his hand on her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her. He then pulled her inside the room and that was when my mind snapped.

Filled with horror and panic I quickly turned around and bolted towards the lobby. But as I did so my eye caught the sight of Freddy up on stage. I quickly jumped back thinking that Freddy may also be out to get me. I then scrambled away from him and ran straight to the hallway where the bathrooms were.

I turned the corner and bolted into the bathrooms, screeching to a halt by the first open stall. I then entered the stall and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. I jumped up on top of the toilet and held my legs close to my body, trembling.

I sit in that fetal position as my eyes filled with tears. The tears streamed down my cheeks as I sniffled, trying to process what just happened. But each time I saw the bear reaching for my sister I felt complete and utter fear. So I sat there, crying while glued to the toilet seat, unable to move out of cowardice and horror.

I don't know how much time had passed, but after a long while of silence I heard the familiar voice of my dad echo throughout the room

"Mike?" He called out. "You in here?"

I froze, my fragile mind trying to process who it was and why they were looking for me.

"Mike?" He called out again.

My mind finally decided to accept that this was my dad. I swallowed, my dry throat parched due to my tears.

"D-dad?" I asked, my voice cracking due to my throat.

"Mike?" He called out again and I heard footsteps outside my stall.

The stall then opened as my dad peered into the stall. When he saw me his eyes widened and he knelt down.

"Mike!" He shouted in distress.

He then brought me into a hug, holding me tightly. Fresh tears streamed down my face as I returned the hug and felt the comfort of my father's arms. I bawled out, still trying to process all that had happened.

"Its okay son…" My dad soothed. "I'm here…"

He then pulled back a bit and looked at me.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

My face twisted into on of sorrow and fear.

"S-she… s-she was taken-n! B-by a-a g-golden m-monster!" I choked out. "A-and i-its all m-my fault!"

I then hugged my dad tightly and put my head on his shoulder, bawling out yet again.

"I-I'm sorry d-dad!" I sobbed. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!"

My dad wrapped his arms around me and put his hand on the back of my head, rubbing it softly.

"Its alright son... it wasn't your fault" He soothed.

We continued to hold the embrace, my mind filled with agony and regret.

'I'm sorry Sarah… I'm so, so sorry…'

**Real world**

'Ugh…' I thought as I slowly lifted my head. 'Why'd I have to have that dream?' My head pounded and I brought my hand up to it in an attempt soothe the pain.

I slowly rose from my slumber and held my head in both hands, trying to recall what had happened the night prior.

I slowly opened my eyes, the world around me blurred as my head continued to pound. It took a minute for my vision to correct itself, but when it did I observed that I seemed to be in Mr. Fazebear's office. My headache began to fade and I took my hand off my head.

I then looked to my right to see that Mr. Fazebear was sitting at his desk filling out some paper work. I had also noticed that I had been laid out on the floor of the office with a folded up table spread as my pillow.

"I see you're awake Mr. Schmidt." Fazebear spoke and I looked over to him.

He had his hands folded on his desk as he stared down at me.

I rubbed my temple. "Yeah… did you place me down here?" I asked.

Fazebear nodded. "Yes, I saw you laying on the floor in the dining area. Since you were unconscious I thought it would be polite to give you a better place to sleep in."

I gave him a bit of a skeptical look. "Thanks but… why didn't you bring me to the hospital?" I asked.

"There was no need, Mrs. Gerald has had experience in the medical field, she stated that there was no serious damage." Fazebear claimed as he went back to doing paperwork.

I gave him a bit of a glare. "There has to be more to it than that…" I growled.

Fazbear looked up to me and stared for a moment, before he stood up from his chair. He then leaned down and opened a drawer in his desk.

"You're quite clever Mr. Schmidt." He stated as he rummaged through his desk. "The other reason I kept you here was because I wanted to have a private chat with you, which would have been impossible if you were in the hospital."

He then pulled something out of the drawer and shut it. "Not to mention you may have been kept in the hospital for quite some time, and unable to finish what you started here."

Fazbear lifted up a card and a VHS tape. "Remember these?" He asked.

I recognized them to be the business card of the detective that had investigated this place, and the VHS tape of the security camera's footage, both of which I had stolen.

I cursed under my breath and stood up, glaring at Fazebear.

"Yes." I replied through gritted teeth.

Fazebear snorted, seeming a bit irritated. "May I ask why I found them in your pockets and not in my desk?" He asked.

"Because I want to know what the hell happened here." I stated advancing towards him a bit.

Fazebear gave me a stern look. "Mr. Schmidt you must cease this search for answers, you cannot know what he doesn't want you to know."

I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. "I don't give a damn what the bear wants! I'm going to get answers whether he likes it or not!" I shouted angrily.

Fazebear was about to retort, when he shut his mouth and sighed. He then looked back up at me with a bit of a glare.

"Mr. Schmidt you must stop being so irresponsible! There are lives on the line here!" He replied with a hostile tone.

I gritted my teeth. "Exactly! And I'm the only one who can stop this damn bear from killing more people! I need every damn edge I can get!" I shouted, giving him a fierce glare. "You're the one holding me back."

"I am not your enemy Schmidt!" Fazebear bellowed, gaining a glare of his own. "I would give you answers if I could but that bastard would kill a lot of innocents people!"

I sighed, knowing I was getting nowhere with him. "God dammit Fazebear! You can't live in fear of this asshole! At some point we have to stand and fight!" I shouted.

"I've TRIED!" Fazebear shouted. "That's how the bite of 87 happened! I tried to have the animatronics scrapped and buy new ones but he showed me what he could do if I disobeyed him!"

I was a bit shocked to see that Fazebear had a couple tears streaming down his cheeks. Fazebear then sat down in his chair and placed his hand on his head.

"I never wanted to keep anything from you… I never wanted to hire you… but he forced my hand… and he's forced me to send so many others to their deaths." Fazebear explained in a soft voice.

The room was silent for a long while, neither Fazebear or I knew what to say next. But I was the one to speak up.

"I'm sorry Fazebear… I just…" I trailed off, sighing. "I need to stop him, and I can't do that without knowing how to stop him." I explained.

I then swallowed my pride. "So… please Fazebear, you've got to help me." I pleaded.

Fazebear was silent for a moment before he stood up.

"I can't tell you anything… but that doesn't mean the detective can't." He spoke as he opened a drawer and pulled a slip of paper out of it.

He then walked up to me and handed me the paper. "This is his address, I'm sure you can take it from here." He explained.

I took the slip and read the address. I then slipped it into my pocket and looked up at Fazebear, nodding to him.

Fazebear then gave me one last stern look. "Just be sure not to do anything rash… you still need to be here tonight for the last time." Fazebear cautioned.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" I muttered as I turned around and walked to the office door.

"Good luck Mr. Schmidt." Fazebear said as I opened the door.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

**Mark Douglas' House 1 p. m. **

I stood in front of a medium sized house; it was painted white with two stories and a decent amount of windows. Sure it wasn't anything too special but it was sure as hell nicer than my apartment.

I was a bit nervous to step inside. I mean sure I wanted answers, but this guy was a cop. You don't just walk up to a cop and ask him about a classified case without him asking how you knew about it. And technically I broke into my boss's office to find out about it, which could place my ass in jail.

'How the hell do I do this?' I thought as I stared at the house. 'Can I really just go up and ask him?' I looked down in thought. 'I mean he's probably not going to be too willing to talk about classified murders of children.'

I pondered on the subject for a long while until I thought. 'Oh screw it.'

I exhaled and walked up to the door of the house. I then bawled my hand into a fist and rapped it on the wooden door.

"Be right there!" A feminine voice shouted from inside the house.

After a little bit I heard footsteps travel up to the door and it creaked open. A young woman stood in the doorway giving me a bit of a skeptical look. She had only opened the door halfway and was standing in the gap.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked, seeming a bit fearful of me.

I nodded. "Um yeah… I just need to talk to Mark Douglas. Is he home?" I asked.

She nodded, squinting her eyes at me. "Um, yeah… my dad's here." She leaned her head back and yelled. "Dad! Someone's here to see you!"

There was a bit of a pause before another voice shouted.

"I'll be there in a minute!"

The woman then turned her head back to me. "He'll be here soon." She explained.

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets, feeling a bit awkward with my current situation. I noticed that the woman was giving me a skeptical look as well as seeming a bit uneasy. I then realized that I was still wearing my work clothes.

"Um… I'm not a cop if that's what you're thinking." I spoke up, trying to calm the woman a bit.

"I know, I'm just curious on why a security guard wants to talk to my dad." She replied.

"He's not in trouble if that's what you're thinking." I explained.

She nodded. "I didn't think he was."

I was about to reply when another voice interrupted us.

"Who's at the door?" The same gruff voice from before sounded from inside the house, sounding much closer now.

The woman then looked into the house. "It's a security guard, he wants to talk to you." She explained.

"A security guard?" The voice questioned.

The woman then walked away from the door and the face of a middle-aged man appeared in the door, who I assumed to be Mark. He had greyish brown hair along with a trimmed beard and brown eyes. He closed the door a bit and had it so I could only see his face and part of his torso.

"What do you want?" He asked, giving me a bit of a cold look.

"Erm… well, I'm here to ask about a case that you had about ten tears ago." I explained.

"What case?" He asked, his gaze becoming ice cold.

My eyes kept drifting around as I found it difficult to look him in the eye.

"The… Freddy Fazebear case." I specified.

Mark glared. "I can't help you with that." He stated as he began to shut the door.

I stepped forward and placed my hand on the door, stopping him from closing it.

"Wait please, I need to know." I insisted.

"Son you do not want to know what happened in that god forsaken place." Mark stated as he began to push his weight against the door in order to close it.

But I kept it open. "I'm not taking no for an answer." I replied in a bit of a hostile tone.

Mark stopped pushing on the door and remained silent. But after a minute or two he spoke up yet again.

"Let me see your ID." He said in a hushed tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"You're ID." He stated again, raising his voice.

I was somewhat suspicious at first until I reluctantly took out my ID and gave it to him. He took it with one hand and squinted his eyes, inspecting it. His eyes widened a bit and he looked up at me.

"You work at that place?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

He then handed me my ID back. "Quit that job while your still breathing son." He replied as he began to shut the door.

"I can't." I said quickly.

He stopped and opened the door up again, giving me a questioning look.

"Why not?" Mark asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but ended up shutting it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I explained looking down a bit.

"Try me." He replied.

I looked up to see he had a serious look on his face. I stared at him for a bit, trying to think of what I'd say, until I shook my head and sighed.

"A golden animatronic has my sister…" I explained.

Mark's eyes widened a bit and there was a long silence. I was bracing myself for his inevitable retort, most likely calling me crazy and or yelling at me to get off his property.

"Follow me." He stated as he opened the door.

I was stunned by his sudden change of attitude but kept my composure. I hesitantly walked inside the house and Mark took the lead.

"Allison I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said as he walked up the stairs right behind the door.

"Okay!" She shouted back.

I followed the detective up the stairs, still curious to why he had let me in. When we had reached the top of the stairs he took a right and lead me to a door at the end of the hall. He then opened the door and walked inside, motioning for me to follow. I did as he asked and entered the room.

It was a somewhat small room with filing cabinets placed up against most of the walls along with a small desk in the middle of it. The desk had a little lamp placed on it, along with dozens of papers littered upon the surface.

'This place is a bit of a dump…' I thought as I peered around the room.

Mark shut the door behind us and walked over to the wall of filing cabinets. He then began to examine them, presumably searching for the correct one.

"Let me get the case files that I filled out…" He said as he continued to search through them.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't those be stored in some police station?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he opened a drawer and began to flip through the files.

"Then… why aren't they?" I asked as Mark pulled out a folder.

"Because…" He said as he walked over to me and pulled something out of the folder. He then slapped a picture down on the desk in front of me. "… he wouldn't let me share my findings."

I looked down at the picture to see that it was none other than the damn golden bear depicted in it. I glared at the picture, feeling a bit rage and frustration rise in the back of my mind.

"So the bastard got to you too eh?" I asked as I continued to stare at the picture.

"Unfortunately yes." He replied. "The golden devil kept me from reporting any of my findings."

"Let me guess…" I said as I looked up at him. "He threatened to kill children if he didn't get his way?"

The detective was a bit surprised by my words and nodded.

"Yes… he did." He replied as he sat down in his chair. "I'm assuming he did the same to you as well?"

"Not exactly…" I explained.

The detective gave me a questioning look, presumably wanting to know more.

"Look, I'll tell you about it if you tell me all that you know about what happened there." I stated.

He nodded. "Fair enough." He replied as he took a couple papers out and examined them. "First off, when we had tracked down the killer of the children, we questioned him thoroughly. He had explained some details of the murder but even with our best tactics the man never revealed where he had hidden the bodies, claiming that he himself did not know where the bodies were." He explained.

I was somewhat puzzled by his explanation. 'Why would the murderer claim that he had no idea where the bodies were?' I thought.

Mr. Douglas then flipped through the papers a bit. "Then I was instructed to investigate the pizzeria. When I had arrived at the building though Mr. Fazebear seemed to be very shifty. When I had questioned him on what he had known he answered with uncertainty and guilt. I knew that he lied on most of the questions I had given him, but I knew that I wasn't going to get much out of the stubborn man." He continued.

'Well… that's Fazebear alright…' I thought as I chuckled a bit.

Mark continued to flip through the papers. "After the questioning I took a look backstage, where the crime had taken place. Fazebear followed, showing me all of the evidence that the police had found. But I had noticed that the animatronics were nowhere in sight. When I asked Fazebear about it he had said that they where all shipped off for maintenance reasons and wouldn't return for a month or two. Which I had later found out to be a lie since there was no record of the event." He explained.

"So Fazebear was hiding something…" I concluded.

Mark nodded. "Yes. When I wished to search the basement Fazebear assured me that there was nothing to be found there. Though I went down there anyways, and Fazebear was right about notthing of importance being down there. But while I searched in the basement Fazebear seemed to be very anxious and continued to assure me that there was nothing to find. I ended up leaving the pizzeria with little information to go on." He went on.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have on it?" I asked, a bit frustrated.

He shook his head. "I went back to the station and told my colleagues about my findings. They were as skeptical about Fazebear as I was, so they managed to pull a couple strings and allowed me to investigate the pizzeria without the knowledge of Fazebear." He continued to explain.

The detective then took four pictures out of the stack of papers and remained silent. He had a very troubled look on his face as he started at his desk, he hardly moved nor did he utter a word, but I knew he was thinking of something very troubling.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked.

The detective sighed. "What I found… was something horrifying behind belief." He stated. "I entered Fazebear's office first… and searched through all of his records, and came across something peculiar. It was a layout of the building, it showed every room and where it was located. It also showed that there was a storage room beneath the stairs of the basement."

'So that's the room I stumbled upon…' I thought as I listen to his story.

"Once I found out about the room… I went down to the basement to investigate. It turned out that the door leading to the room was hidden behind a mass of boxes. I moved the boxes and entered the room… but what I found was terrifying." He stated as he continued to look down. "I found the animatronics… inspected them… and…"

He then lifted up the pictures and slapped them down on the desk. I lifted my head up and peered down at them. My mouth tried to form words but all that came out was a whimper as my face shifted into on of horror and disgust.

The picture showed that the animatronics were stuffed with the bodies of the dead children. My eyes landed upon Bonnie and tears began to stream down my face as vomit began to well up in the back of my throat. I saw my sisters mangled body crammed inside of the suit, her poor innocent body…

I quickly picked up the trash bin beside the desk and vomited into it. Horror, disgust, and sorrow over taking me.

'Sarah… oh god… oh god… I'm so… so sorry I did this too you…' I thought as I leaned over the bin, shaking.

"I had the same reaction…" I heard the detective say. "I have seen many bodies before… but not ones of mangled children… and it still haunts me to this day."

I wiped my face off and stood up, pushing the pictures away in the process.

"I can't bare to look at them…" I said as I sat down, trying to keep my eyes off the pictures.

He nodded and picked them up, placing them back in the folder.

"After I found the bodies… the yellow on stood up, and it started talking to me." He went on. "I thought there was a man inside the suit… but as I looked into his hollow eyes I knew no one was in there. He told me that I could never report these findings; otherwise he'd have the other animatronics harm children. They all stood up after that as an example… no programming… no power… they just stood up on their own." He then looked down in shame. "And I just sat there… knowing I couldn't stop him. I think the only reason he didn't kill me was because he didn't want more attention drawn to the place…"

We both remained dead silent for the next couple of minutes until the detective spoke up again.

"The only reason why I'm telling you all of this… is because I wanted you to know just what you're getting yourself into… I don't give a damn if the bear doesn't like it." He spoke.

I merely nodded, still remaining silent as I thought it over. Realization was hitting me on how helpless my situation was, that this bear had complete and utter power over the pizzeria, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"How long have you been working there?" The detective asked, breaking my train of thought.

I looked u[ at him in a daze. "Four days…" I replied.

His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm surprised you're still alive son…" He stated, making me feel even more helpless. "I'm assuming that he'll kill your sister if you quit?"

I shook my head. "She's already dead…" I explained.

Mark then gained a face of shock. "Then what the hell are you still working there for!?" He shouted in bewilderment.

I snorted. "This is gonna sound f****** crazy but… it's the only way to put my sister's soul to rest…" I explained as I looked up at him. "Those suits were possessed by the children who were stuffed in them... and the golden bear isn't letting them pass on..."

Mark kept his bewildered look for a long while as we sat in silence. I braced myself for him to throw me out of his house at that moment, but all that he replied with was a chuckle.

"From the amount of crazy shit that happened in that place… it really shouldn't surprise me…" He replied with a small smile on his face.

I was a bit surprised by his trust in me, but i decided not to question it.

"Yeah… well… I only have to survive one more night in that shit hole and the golden bastard will set my sister free…" I explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "What about the other kids?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but shut it soon after.

'What about the other kids?' I repeated the question in my head, I had never really thought about it before. 'If Sarah possessed a suit… wouldn't that mean the other kids did too?' I thought. 'And if that's the case… will the bear allow them to be free?'

I pondered on the question for a long time, but all I could reply with was.

"I don't know…" I then sighed. "Hell, I don't even know if I'll make it for another night, I've nearly died each night…"

"The paranoia keeps getting to me as well… the place is just driving me bat shit crazy!" I shouted. "I can't stop thinking that i'm being hunted! I can hardly sleep, I hardly eat at all, and I can't even live!" Tears started to stream down my face. "Each day I feel insecure! As if something's out to get me everywhere I go! I just can't live like this god dammit! I want it all to end!" I cried out, unable to keep back my emotions.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't know why I had that sudden outburst of emotion, I presume my emotions were going haywire and the realization of how helpless I actually was drove me over the edge.

'I can't… I just want it to go away… I just…' I thought as I continued to sob into my hands.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head jolted up to see that Mark was standing above me with his hand placed on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright son…" He said soothingly as he patted my shoulder.

I stared up at the man for a bit, surprised by his sudden kindness. Until I shut my eyes and stood up, pushing his hand away.

"Just forget about it alright…" I said as I walked to the door and placed my hand on the knob.

"Son." The former detective stated and I looked back to him.

He gave me a stern look. "You can do this." He stated.

I stared back at him for a long moment before turning back to the door and opening it.

"Thank you…" I said somewhat softly but loud enough for him to hear.

I then walked out of the office and shut the door behind me.

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO very much sorry for this wait… but a lot of strange things happened in my life and I'm trying to sort it all out. I will try SO very much to update faster I promise. **

**I don't know if many of you will be interested in this but I am co-writing a story with a friend of mine named InsaneEntity (do not worry it won't delay me from updates here) so look up his username if you're interested. **

**Again… sorry about the very long wait… but until next time… have a splendid day.**


	14. Night Five

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait…**

Chapter 14

Here I am once again, sitting on my couch with my uniform on, just about to go back to that hellhole. And now we had the fact that this was going to be the final night, meaning it would be jam packed with all sorts of horrors and probably be the most difficult night of all…

'Son of a bitch…' I thought as I stared at the ceiling.

I really, REALLY didn't want to get off the couch. Hell, the more I thought about it the more my body refused to move. So my body remained slumped down on the sofa as the thoughts of fear and uncertainty burned within my mind.

'What the hell am I going to go through tonight?' I thought. 'I've already experienced a number of things I wish I hadn't…' I then placed my hand on my head. 'Getting tormented by my childhood idols, having god awful nightmares every night, having strange visions after blacking out, and having to make a deal with the golden devil so that my sister can be free.'

I sighed. 'Why the hell is this happening?'

I sat there for a couple moments, before a thought popped into my head.

'Why… am I having these weird dreams?' I thought. 'I mean, I kind of understand the nightmares but… the dreams about Foxy, Chica, and Freddy?' I then leaned forward and placed my hand on my chin. 'They could just be dreams but… why are they so similar? They're all about an animatronic killing someone, and that someone calls them a name.' I then recalled the names. 'Brandon, Jessica, and Colin…'

I then began to think of the dreams more, I tried to remember every detail so that I could try to make sense of the whole thing.

'Three kids… all of them being forced to kill someone, by a voice… the voice of…' That's when it hit me. 'The golden bear, he was controlling all of them, making them do something they didn't want to do…'

Another thought appeared in my mind. 'The kids… were they… the animatronics?' I thought. 'No, it couldn't be, I mean where would the kids have come from-' I then remembered another detail. 'Four other kids were killed, excluding my sister… but… no, they couldn't have possessed the animatronics…' I then remembered my sister possessing Bonnie. 'Could they?'

That's when it all clicked together.

My eyes widened with horror and disbelief.

'My sister wasn't the only one who is trapped in an animatronic.' I thought. I then began to think of how the golden bear forced them to kill the ones they loved. 'Oh god… does that mean… Sarah will try to kill me too?'

I clenched my fist and sighed. 'That god damn bear… he's a f****** monster.' I thought.

I then realized how long I had been sitting and looked over to the clock to see that it was eleven thirty.

'Damn it!' I thought as I quickly stood up and walked to the door.

I then placed my hand on the doorknob. I was about to open it when I hesitated, still not free of the thoughts of uncertainty. I then looked back at my now very appealing apartment, taking in the sight of the comfort and security it held.

I sighed and shut my eyes, opening the door as I did so.

'Goodbye apartment, hopefully I'll see you in the morning.' I thought.

I then walked out into the hallway and shut the door.

'Keyword "hopefully"'

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria 11:45 pm**

I opened my car door and stepped out, walking somewhat hastily towards the entrance of the pizzeria. With the fact that I only had fifteen minutes I decided to hurry, since I wanted some time to relax before all hell broke loose.

I walked up to the front doors and unlocked them, walking into the building after I did so.

'Here we go…' I thought as I walked forward, taking a glance back at the doors as I did so. 'I just hope I'll be exiting through those doors alive…'

I then entered the dinning area and speedily walked down the hallway to the security office. I reached the office and was about to enter it when I stopped. I looked back down the hallway towards the exit, a little voice in my head telling me to get the hell out of there.

'Last chance to turn back…' I thought.

I stood there for a little bit, before I sighed and walked into the security office, sitting down in the office chair towards the back of the room as I did so. I then slumped down and sighed.

'God damn it…' I thought. 'Why did this have to happen?' I then recalled everything that occurred within this building. 'Of course… because of me…' I then placed my hand on my head. 'I put myself in this situation, its my fault my sister's stuck here…'

I then remembered what the golden bear did. 'But its also his fault… hell, its his fault that my sister and three other kids are stuck here-' I then realized yet another factor.

I lifted my head up off my hand. 'Wait a minute… three kids… and my sister…' I thought. 'Five kids went missing on that night… what happened to the fifth?' I then leaned back in my chair a bit deep in thought. 'Supposedly, Sarah possessed Bonnie, and three other kids possessed the other suits… but… where'd the fifth one go?'

I thought about it for a long while, trying to figure out every possible outcome.

'I mean, it wouldn't be crazy to say that the fifth child just moved on, and didn't posses a suit… or maybe it went into that weird skinny puppet downstairs?' I thought. I shook my head and sighed. 'I'm probably just wasting my time on it… hell, I don't even know if I'm right about the other kids possessing the other suits...'

I then felt a twinge of sadness. 'But… if it is true that the other kids are trapped here… that means they're suffering like Sarah was…' I thought. 'Hell, probably more than Sarah was… they had to kill their loved ones…'

I then snorted. 'All because of that damn bear…' I thought angrily as I crossed my arms. 'Who or what the hell is he? He's a sorry bastard I know that… but for god's sake who the hell would force someone to kill a loved one?'

I lifted my leg up in an attempt to rest it on a box a little ways away from me, but I ended up banging my knee on the desk instead.

'OW SHIT!' I thought as I held my leg in pain.

I kept it in that grasp for a little while before I extended my leg forward and shaked it a bit.

'Son of a bitch that hurt…' I thought as I carefully placed my leg back on the ground.

I then glanced over at computer monitor and saw that it was eleven fifty heart lurched as I cringed a bit, the fear and paranoia beginning to rise.

'Five minutes till the horror show starts…' I thought as I brought up the cameras.

I quickly clicked through them all just to check and see if they were still working properly.

'Everything seems clear…' I thought. 'I hope to god it'll all stay that way…'

I then began to twitch a bit as I thought of all the horror's I would experience.

'It's the last night… meaning that it'll probably be a shit show…' I thought.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head. 'How the hell am I going to do this?'

You have no idea how much I would have given just to be home at that moment. I really didn't want to do this, all of the thoughts of horror and uncertainty where urging me to just get the hell out of that place. But I knew that I had to stay.

'I got myself into this mess…' I thought. 'Sarah's here because of me… and I have to get her out.'

'_Mike…' _I heard Sarah's voice in my head say.

I jolted a bit out of surprise and saw Bonnie standing outside my doorway. My eyes widened with fear and I quickly scrambled out of my chair.

'It's twelve already!?' I thought as I dashed for the door button.

'_Mike its alright! It's me, not Bonnie…' _Sarah exclaimed.

I stopped in my tracks, processing what she had just said.

"Oh, u-uh… okay… good…" I rasped, trying to calm myself from the sudden surprise.

I leaned up against the table and shook my head a bit, trying to clear it.

'It's alright… it's just Sarah…' I thought as I slowly sat back down in the office chair.

'_Mikey… I don't have much time…' _Sarah spoke as she entered the room. _'But I managed to convince 'him' to let me talk to you for a bit…' _

I sighed, finally managing to relax a bit. "Okay… good." I replied as I stood up and walked over to her.

I then walked up to my sister and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Sarah returned the gesture without a word and we both remained still for a long while, neither of us wishing to let go.

"I'm sorry Sarah…" I spoke up, breaking the silence.

'_Mikey don't… we've been over this… I forgive you…' _Sarah replied. _'If anything, I should be sorry… I hurt you yesterday… and I can't even stop myself from attacking you on these nights…' _

"It wasn't your fault." I hastily replied. "None of it is… its all that damn bear's fault and you know it."

'_I know but-' _Sarah tried to argue but I quickly interrupted her.

"No buts." I replied as I let go of her and looked her in the eye. "Just stop blaming yourself for these things… alright?"

Sarah was silent for a moment before she replied with.

'_As long as you stop blaming yourself for what happened.' _She stated.

I sighed and turned away. "Sarah… that's different…" I said in a somewhat low tone.

'_Mikey.' _Sarah spoke in a stern tone. _'I've told you, I forgive you for what happened, and as bad as it may be you can't do anything to change that.' _I then heard Sarah's animatronic joints shifting as she walked towards me and I turned to look at her.

'_So please… stop living in the past, and just focus on the future.' _She pleaded.

I stared at my sister for a long while, before I sighed.

"Alright…" I replied.

I saw Sarah's metal jaw shift into something that resembled a small smile.

'_Good…' _She spoke, sounding relieved. _'Now there's one more thing I want you to do.' _

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked.

She then kneeled down to reach my eye level and stared at me.

'_Leave this place.' _She stated.

I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What? No!" I hastily replied. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to leave you here."

Sarah shook her head. _'Mikey… there's nothing you can do for me, you know that.' _She explained.

"Sarah… I'm going to get you out of here." I stated as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Sarah shrugged it off and stood up. _'You can't Mikey…' _She said as she turned away._ 'He won't let me go… I'm trapped here…' _

"Not if I survive tonight…" I replied.

Sarah turned back to me with a puzzled look. _'What do you mean?' _She asked.

"The yellow asshole told me that if I survived tonight then he'd let you go free." I explained. "Then you can finally rest, you don't have to suffer anymore."

Sarah's eyes widened.

'_No Mikey!' _She shouted suddenly. She then turned to me and held my shoulders. _'He just wants to keep you here! No one has every survived this night! He might not even let me go if you do!' _

I was a bit taken aback by her outburst. I had to admit I was somewhat shaken by her words, knowing that not one single person had survived this night gave me a pit in my stomach.

'Not one single person survived?' I thought.

My legs felt weak and I slowly placed my hand on the desk so that I could support my weight.

'If no one survived then how will I…?' My thoughts trailed off as the thoughts of horror resurfaced in my head. But, my eyes then landed upon Sarah.

I looked at her animatronic form, knowing that her body had been placed in the suit and possibly even torn out of it. I then thought of all the pain and suffering she had endured during her time trapped here.

'It doesn't matter…' I thought as I stood up straight. 'Not if it means she'll be out of this god forsaken place.'

"Sarah, I'm going to get you out." I stated.

Sarah gained a saddened expression. _'Mike… there's nothing you can do, even if you did survive this night I doubt he'd keep his end of the bargain…' _She replied. _'So please just go… I don't want you to risk your life for me Mike… just go home… and you'll be safe…' _

"I don't care Sarah, even if its only a small chance, its worth it if it means you'll be free." I replied sternly.

'_If you stay Mike… he's going to make me kill you…' _Sarah explained. _'Just like he made-' _

Sarah stopped herself as her eyes went wide, realizing she almost revealed something.

I put two and two together, and finished her statement.

"Just like he made the others kill the one's they love…" I replied.

Sarah looked at me with surprise. _'How did you know?' _She asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but ended up shutting it, thinking about how I would explain it to her.

I shrugged a bit. "I've been having these weird dreams… where I see the other animatronics killing someone, but before they do I hear children's voices speaking with the golden bear… they all say they don't want to do it, but the golden bear forces them to do it anyways." I explained.

Sarah gave me a saddened look and we were both silent for a little while, until she spoke up.

'_Its… all true… he made them kill their loved ones, so that he could…' _Sarah trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow. "So he could what?" I asked.

Sarah looked away. _'I can't tell you…' _She stated.

I sighed and placed my hand on my head, getting a bit frustrated.

"God damn it… then what _can _you tell me?" I asked.

Sarah gave me a very saddened look. _'That tonight is nearly impossible to survive…' _She stated.

Though her words still did make me a bit fearful, I knew I had to stay.

"Sarah, I'm not leaving you here to suffer." I stated.

Sarah gave me a pleading look. _'Mike please just-' _

Sarah stopped short and her eyes went wide with fear. She then looked back into the hallway before looking back to me. Her expression had shifted into a depressed look.

'_Its too late now…' _She whispered.

It took me a moment to figure out what she meant by that, but when I did…

'Shit…' I thought. 'Its begun…'

'_I can't stay any longer Mikey…' _Sarah stated in a melancholy tone.

She then walked up to me and leaned down, pulling me into a tight embrace.

'_Please be safe…' _She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"I will…" I stated, though there was doubt in my mind.

We held the gesture for a while, until Sarah finally stood up and walked towards the hallway.

'_Don't let me in here again… I won't be in control.' _She stated as she walked out into the hallway.

"All right…" I replied, feeling the fear begin to rise within me.

Sarah then turned to me once again with the same saddened look.

'_Goodbye Mikey…' _She said.

I gave her a small smile. "See you soon Sarah…" I stated.

She smiled a bit and gave me one last long look, before she turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

I stared after her for a moment, feeling saddened that she had left, and also dreading that it may be the last time I speak to her.

'Damn it…' I thought as I walked over to my desk with my head down. 'Why-'

My thoughts were interrupted when the lights suddenly went out in the room. Startled, I quickly flailed out my arms in an attempt to find the desk. I then heard the sound of the generator turning on and the lights came back on again. I squinted my eyes a bit as the sudden brightness nearly blinded me. I then somewhat blindly stumbled down on my chair. My vision then cleared and I quickly sat up, looking at the computer screen. I saw that the cameras were up and that both Bonnie and Chica were off the stage.

My eyes widened with fear. 'Shit.' I thought as I quickly flipped through the cameras.

The phone then went off, startling me a bit.

I looked up at it with a curious gaze. 'Another call?' I thought.

Knowing that the security guard had most likely died during the last phone call I couldn't help but feel weary.

The phone then went to voicemail and very strange sounds began to emit from it. I couldn't describe what they were, only that they had an eerie tone, it almost sounded like someone mumbling to themselves, thought I couldn't make it out.

The sound was putting my on edge though as I reminded myself to look at the cameras. I looked at CAM 2A and saw that Bonnie was looming in the hall.

Suddenly, a short animatronic scream emitted from the voicemail, making me jump. I looked around in panic, thinking that one of them had made it into the room. But to my relief there wasn't an animatronic in sight. The short scream emitted from the phone again, and once more. I quickly shook my head and looked down at the computer again.

'Get it together Mike…' I thought as I stared at Bonnie.

I then heard the rattling of pots and pans, signifying that Chica was in the kitchen.

'Good…' I thought as I switched to CAM 1C.

I was shocked to see that Foxy was already poking his head out from behind the curtain.

'God dammit! This soon!?' I thought.

I quickly flipped back to CAM 2A and saw that Bonnie was gone, making me even more paranoid. I flipped through each camera but saw that she was nowhere in sight.

I quickly stood up and hit the light button. The light revealed the terrifying face of Bonnie staring into the room, directly at me. I quickly hit the door button and the door plummeted down, giving me a small sense of security.

I then noticed the room was completely silent; I quickly scrambled back into my chair and flipped through to cameras.

To my dismay I spotted Chica standing in the hallway on CAM 4A. But as soon as I spotted her, the camera feed flickered and she disappeared. I quickly flipped to CAM 4B and saw that she was now standing directly to my right, with only a thin wall between us.

'Son of a bitch…' I thought as I began to tremble a bit.

Knowing that death was now on both sides of me made me feel a bit claustrophobic and very paranoid. I then clicked the light for the door on my right and saw that Bonnie's shadow was still there.

'Damn it.' I thought. 'Just go-'

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that Chica was no longer present on my screen. I quickly pressed the light button on my right and flinched backwards. Chica was staring directly into the room via the window. I shot out of my chair and hit the door button, then quickly sat back down.

'Damn it damn it damn it!' I thought as I placed my hands on my head.

I felt boxed in at that moment, knowing that I was already being assaulted on both sides and it wasn't even one a.m. yet.

I then hit both of the lights and saw that neither animatronic had left yet.

'Just LEAVE!' I thought.

The battery was being drained away with both of the doors down. I needed these two to leave, and fast.

So I waited for what seemed to be hours, trapped in that god awful security office while the two animatronics remained stationary outside the doorways, and no matter how many times I checked, they still didn't move.

'For god's sake just GO AWAY' I thought, becoming very frustrated.

I then sat up and flipped up the light on my left side. And to my relief no shadow was present.

I then opened the door, but kept the light on just to check. The light showed that there was nothing in the hallway so I quickly shut it off and flipped up the cameras. I then clicked through them until I spotted Bonnie backstage on CAM 5.

'Alright, she's there…' I thought.

I then hit the button for the light on my right to see that Chica was no longer in the window. I looked back at the cameras and found her visible by CAM 1B in the dining area. I hit the door button and the door ascended, giving me more power to spare.

'So they're gone…' I thought as I began to flip through the cameras again.

But, when I flipped to CAM 2A, a figure began to bolt down the hallway, and I heard its feet thumping against the ground outside.

My heart lurched as I realized that it was Foxy making a break for it. I quickly scrambled out of my chair and hit the door button. The door once again plummeted down and I heard a 'THUNK' against it followed by a couple of bangs and scraping. I knew that Foxy was desperately trying to 'claw' his way in and I was somewhat worried that he was actually going to get through.

But luckily after a couple seconds Foxy gave up and no more sounds emitted from the metal door. I then sat back down in the office chair and flipped through the cameras once more.

Foxy was in the cove, Chica was near the bathrooms, and Bonnie was in the janitor's closet.

'I'm safe…' I thought. I then looked at the power and saw that it was at 85%. 'For now…'

I checked the clock and saw that it was only twelve thirty three.

'If I have to keep expecting onslaughts like that… then this is going to be a long night…' I thought.

I then looked at the 85% battery once more.

'I just hope that I'll make it…'

**1:30 am **

This night was definitely a pain in the ass.

All three of the animatronics where assaulting the doors constantly, and though I managed to get a break here and there, they never lasted too long.

The good thing was that I had managed to get through the hour and have 70% power to spare. But the bad news was that Freddy hadn't even moved yet.

I was very jumpy at this point; hell if anything made even the slightest noise I would flinch. I had no idea how much this damn night was going to get to me but for god's sake I was freaking out.

'Okay okay okay…' I thought rapidly in my head. 'Chica's in the kitchen, Foxy isn't poking his head out yet, and Bonnie's jumping all over the god damned building.'

I rapidly kept checking through the cameras, not wanting one of the metallic animals to get the jump on me. Bonnie was constantly jumping from one CAM to another while Chica kept throwing pots and pans around in the kitchen.

I began to steady my heart a bit and took deep breaths, hoping it would calm me down.

'Just take it slow Mike… you've got this…' I thought as I closed my eyes.

But, to my utter horror, I heard a deep-throated chuckle echo throughout the room. My eyes flew open darted around the room, searching for the source of the noise. Once I saw that the room was clear I quickly flipped through the cameras. I landed upon CAM 1A and my heart stopped.

Freddy had left the stage.

'Son of a bitch!' I thought as I quickly flipped through the cams again, trying to find out where he went.

I then landed on CAM 7 and found that there were two small specks of light that were emitting from a shadowy figure looming in the restrooms. I soon concluded that it was Freddy and I felt a little relief.

'Least I know where the bastard went.' I thought as I glared at him a bit.

I then flipped through the cameras again, hoping that the animatronics were still keeping their distance.

But sadly that was not the case…

I landed upon CAM 2B and flinched a bit when I spotted Bonnie. She of course was idly standing at the end of the hall, just waiting for the opportunity to pop in and say hello. I then heard the chuckle echo throughout the room again and jumped a bit. I quickly flipped through the cameras again and nearly leapt out of my chair when I landed on CAM 4B.

Freddy was staring directly into the camera, his eyes where pitch black except for two small lights in the middle of them. His eyes told me everything, he knew I was here, and he was coming for me.

I quickly slammed the door button with my fist and it descended down with a satisfying 'CLANG' as it hit the ground. I then sat back down in my chair and flipped back to CAM 2B to check on Bonnie. When I saw that the camera only showed an empty hallway I quickly hit the light button on my left. I was surprised to see that Bonnie was nowhere in sight. I raised an eyebrow at this and decided to check the cameras.

But, as soon as I landed on CAM 2A I saw a shadowy figure bolt down the hallway. I instantly knew what was coming and leapt out of my chair, managing to smack my leg off the desk as I did so. I slammed the door button and the door fell, saving me from Foxy's assault.

I sat back down in my chair and held my leg in pain as Foxy pounded on the door.

'Damn it that hurt!' I thought as I held my leg.

Foxy's barrage on the door quickly ceased and I shook my leg a bit, trying to ease the pain.

I then cautiously hit the door button again, flipping on the light to be safe. Neither Bonnie nor Foxy where in sight so I shifted my gaze back to the cameras. I then flipped back to CAM 4B and saw that Freddy was no longer in sight of the camera. Feeling somewhat relieved, I hit the door button once again and decided it would also be a good idea to check the hall as well.

I hit the light button and flinched a bit when I saw that Chica was now standing in the window.

"Damn it." I grumbled as I hit the door button again.

'Now I'm stuck with her at my damn door again.' I thought as the door plummeted down.

I had noticed that Chica seemed to be the one stayed at the doors longer, while Bonnie would just pop in and out randomly, though she never stayed too long.

A little more time passed without much occurring, other than Chica refusing to leave the left hallway.

But, then I managed to press the light button for the door on my left, and jumped a bit. Bonnie was now outside, the light shining on her face as she creepily stared into the room. I quickly shut the door again, not wanting her to get in.

'Damn it, now they're both here.' I thought as I looked back down at my monitor.

I then noticed that I had about 65% power left.

'Shit!' I thought.

Knowing that I had drained 5% power in only about ten minutes almost gave me a heart attack. If I continued at this rate I would surely lose power before the end of the night.

I quickly checked the left door again and was somewhat shocked to see that Bonnie had left. I then took a look at Pirate cove and saw that Foxy was only poking his head out.

Feeling slightly more secure, I opened the door, flipping on the light one more time as I did so to make sure that Bonnie actually left. When I saw that the coast was clear I quickly checked the other side and saw that Chica was no longer in the window. I then clicked on CAM 2B and my heart sank as I saw that Freddy was now standing in view of the camera. As much as I wanted to open the door, I didn't want to risk Freddy getting in. I then flipped to CAM 1C and saw that Foxy was still merely poking his head out of the curtain.

'I really need to keep a better eye on him.' I thought. 'Hell, I might not even need to check where all the others are, all I really need to know is if they're outside my doors.'

I then flipped back to CAM 2B and saw that Freddy was gone.

I sighed out of relief and opened the door, but checked the light once again.

To my fortune, no animatronic was in sight.

'Okay…' I thought. 'I'm safe.'

'For now…'

**4:10 am **

The night was brutal. All four animatronics kept me on my toes as they kept showing up at my doors, and it was becoming even more consistent as the night went on.

But I had managed to work out a strategy. I usually kept the monitor focused on CAM 1C to check on Foxy, CAM 2B to see if Bonnie was closing in, and CAM 4B to see if either Chica or Freddy where on the offensive. Though the strategy was somewhat stressful, it managed to help me save a lot of power. At this time I had about 32% power left and I only had about 2 hours to go.

'I think I can make this…' I thought. 'Though I really shouldn't jinx myself…'

Something had been lingering in my mind though, this whole night whenever I had looked at one of the animatronics, I thought of how the kids' bodies where stuffed in them, Sarah had possessed a suit… did the other kids posses a suit as well?

'I really hope it's not true…' I thought as I continued my routine.

Even though Sarah had confirmed my suspicions, I still didn't want to believe it. I then recalled the dreams once again.

'They could have just been dreams but… they were so vivid…' I thought. 'And it would make sense that if Sarah possessed a suit… the others would have too… but-'

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard another deep chuckle echo throughout the room. My eyes widened and I looked at CAM 4B to see that Freddy was now visible. I then quickly shut the door to my right in order to keep him out.

'So he's there…' I thought as I went over to the left side to check the lights.

I then turned on the lights and froze. Bonnie was now staring directly into the office once again. My hand shot over to the door button and slammed it, bringing the door down.

'God damn it!' I thought as I sat in my chair. 'I don't need this again!'

I was now at 30% power and if these two camped my door for much longer, it would drain before the night was over. I quickly checked Pirate cove and to my relief, Foxy wasn't showing his face. I then noticed that I could hear the clanging of pots and pans, signaling that Chica was in the kitchen.

'Least I don't have to worry about those two…' I thought.

But, minutes went by, and neither Bonnie nor Freddy moved from their spots. And I was now at 28% power.

'God damn it!' I thought as I saw that Bonnie's shadow was still there.

I was beginning to weigh my options at that point. Freddy had never actually shown his face in the hallway, so I didn't know whether or not he was actually a threat in the position he was in. For all I know I could be keeping the door open and he wouldn't get in until he showed his face in the hallway.

'I might have to do it…' I thought.

As much as I hated the idea, I needed all the power I could spare, and with Bonnie still at my left door, I had to risk it.

'Damn it!' I thought as I slammed the door button on my right and it ascended.

I then looked down to see that Freddy was still in the same spot.

'Good…' I thought as I checked the light on my left once again. 'Damn it Bonnie! Why can't you just-'

My thoughts were interrupted as a figure appeared out of the corner of my eye. My gaze shifted to it and my heart stopped.

Freddy was standing directly in front of my desk.

**(You can skip this next bit to get back to the story...) **

**A/N: And here we are… another cliffhanger**

**Oh wait… you want me to keep going? I can't do that, you know I need a cliffhanger here. **

**What? You've been waiting all of this time and you think you deserve more for your patience? Well… you may have a point there…** **maybe if you ask nicely I'll- oh alright… back to the story…**

My body was frozen as Freddy slowly lifted his head and his emotionless eyes stared down at me.

His hand then slowly extended forward and I felt the urge to run, but the horror I was experiencing kept me still within my chair. His hand inched closer and closer, making me even more terrified. I wanted to run, but I knew there was no way I could past him. My mind began to shut down a bit, not wanting to accept that this was in fact the end.

But then something… strange happened.

Freddy's expression shifted a bit, to the point where it seemed like he was saddened.

'_Please…' _A young boy's voice said in my mind.

I suddenly remembered how to breathe and my eyes went wide.

'W-wha?' I thought, trying to make sense of this situation.

Freddy's continued to reach out towards me, almost as if it was a desperate attempt to reach me.

'_Don't leave us here…' _The boy went on. _'We don't want to suffer anymore…' _

Freddy got closer and I began to push my chair backwards, not wanting him to touch me.

'_Don't let him control us any longer… we want to help you…' _The boy continued as Freddy inched closer. _'Set us free…' _

My back hit a wall and I couldn't push my office chair back further. My heart was pumping rapidly and my body shook out of fear.

Freddy took one step further.

'_Please…' _The boy pleaded. _'Save us…' _

Freddy then walked even closer and his hand was inches away from me. I shut my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks, fearing that this was the end I instinctively curled up into ball accepting my fate.

But it never came…

I remained in that position for a little while, until I slowly opened my eyes. To my shock, the room was empty.

I let out a long held breath and sunk down in my chair. Unable to believe that Freddy had just up and left without doing a damn thing.

'W-what the h-hell?' I thought as I looked around the room. 'H-how?'

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and shook my head, trying to regain my composure.

'Just… get it together Mike…' I thought as I rolled my chair up to the desk again. 'What just happened?'

I was about to continue on that thought, when I heard a voice echo thorough the room.

"Dum diddly dum dum…" It spoke.

My hand quickly snapped to the mouse and I clicked on Pirate cove. And to my horror, Foxy was standing outside of the cove.

'Damn it!' I thought as I quickly went back to my job.

Unfortunately, I would have to try and find out what happened later.

Since survival was my top priority.

**5:45 am **

The night went on, giving me little time to think on the whole Freddy incident that occurred. But it was still on my mind, since it was pretty difficult to just forget something like that.

Though I couldn't focus on that thought right now, since I had fifteen minutes left, and only 5% power to last those fifteen minutes.

Cold beads of sweat poured down my face as I checked the camera's I was not in a good position at the moment. Chica was peering into the window on my right, forcing me to keep the door shut and Foxy was preparing to run for it.

'Damn it damn it damn IT!' I thought as I sat in the office chair, shaking like a leaf. 'I can't survive if the damn bird doesn't go away!'

I kept an eye on Pirate cove, praying that Foxy wouldn't run for it and force me to shut the other door as well, securing my failure. I quickly hit the light button on my right and to my fortune Chica was no longer visible. I then turned the light off and brought the door up, saving me more power.

'I can make it.' I thought as I checked Pirate Cove again and saw that Foxy was still in view. 'I can make it.'

I then quickly checked CAM 4B and my heart sank. Freddy was now in view of the camera.

'DAMN IT!' I thought as I shut the door once again, draining my power.

I looked at the power bar and saw that I had 4% left. Though a second after my eyes landed on it, it changed to 3% and I still had.

'Son of a BITCH!' I thought.

I still had ten minutes to go, and though I still may have enough with just one door closed, it was cutting it far too close for comfort. I flipped back to Pirate Cove and my heart stopped.

Foxy was no longer in view.

I quickly slammed the door button and the door descended, keeping me safe from the metallic fox. I heard the fox assault my door in a vain attempt to get in, though he was still draining my power fast.

"JUST F****** LEAVE!" I shouted out of distress.

I was shaking like made at this point, I had eight minutes, and a little over 2% power left. Then, there was silence once again and I took that as my cue to open the door. At this moment I couldn't risk any more power, which meant no lights to check, and I could only sit there and pray that the power would last.

A minute went by, nothing happened.

Two minutes, 1% power and six more minutes to go.

Three, Freddy's chuckle could be heard echoing throughout the room.

Four, 0%, which meant I was in the mere fractions of power.

At that point I snapped.

'I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!' I thought as I quickly slammed the door up on my right, praying to god that it would give me just enough power.

But it was too late.

I heard the generator shut down and the entire room went black. My entire body froze. I could just barely see a couple feet in front of me, until I heard a haunting chime play on my right. I looked over to the source of the sound and flinched.

I saw the light from Freddy's eyes and mouth flicker in the hallway on my right as the chime played. I stared at it for what seemed to be ages as the chime continued, until my mind came up with a brilliant solution to this problem.

Run like hell.

I quickly bolted out of the room to the hallway on my left. I could just barely see ahead of me but moonlight light up the dinning area and I quickly sprinted to , as I was approaching the dinning area, my foot got caught on something. My momentum flung me forward as I tripped over the object, flailing my arms as I was airborne. I then landed hard on the ground and managed to bang my knee pretty hard off the ground.

I gritted me teeth as I held me knee, the pain kept me on the ground as I tried to relieve it.

'Damn it!' I thought as I shook my leg a bit.

The good news was that I made it to the dining area, the bad news was that my leg now hurt like hell. I was just about to stand up when my eyes landed upon a shadowy figure on my right. I froze as my eyes slowly ascended and landed upon two large eyes staring down at me. I whimpered a bit and attempted to crawl away, but my back hit a wall. I was trapped once again as the figure began to advance forward.

The figure then stepped into the moonlight and I saw that face of Bonnie. She towered over me, staring down at me with emotionless eyes.

'This is it…' I thought as I felt my eyes water.

But, then something spoke within my mind.

'_I d-don't want to…' _I heard Sarah's voice say in my head.

The animatronic then froze in place and I saw its eyes shift a bit.

That's when I realized it.

"S-Sarah?" I stuttered.

The animatronic flinched at the name, and I knew it was her.

"S-Sarah it's me, y-your brother…" I stuttered yet again.

Sarah took a step back.

'_I don't w-want to do it…' _She said again.

Another voice then appeared.

'**This is what you want…' **The voice spoke. **'Don't you remember what he did?' **

Sarah shook her head. _'Stop it…' _She pleaded.

'**He left you here…' **The voice went on. **'He could have saved you, but he was coward, and left you to die.' **

'_I-It wasn't his fault…' _Sarah replied.

I then realized what was happening, all of the dreams where the others were killed, the bastard was giving Sarah the same speech.

'**Of COURSE it was!' **The voice roared. **'He could have saved you! And now look at where you are!' **

The animatronic took a step forward, then paused. My heartbeat began to rise, I knew what was going to happen, and I had to find a way to stop it.

'_No no no… don't… stop it please…' _Sarah choked out.

'The people who were killed were in the exact same position as me…' I thought. 'On the ground cowering in fear…'

'**He must pay for what he's done to you!' **The voice stated. **'Look at how much you have suffered because of him!'**

The animatronic took another step forward and Sarah's expression turned blank.

'_No no no!' _Sarah shouted. _'Stop, please!' _

I then noticed something. 'They were all cowering… in _fear_.' I remembered what Sarah had said before.

"_I remember people having a smile on their face when they saw me… now all I see is fear… and horror… even from my own brother…" _

Sarah's words rang within my head. 'I shouldn't fear my own sister…' I thought.

'**Kill him!' **The voice roared.

'_NO! I DON'T WANT TO!' _Sarah shouted.

'**But you must…' **

Sarah then extended her arms towards me and screamed.

'NOOOOOO!'

"**SCREEEEEEE!"**

I quickly stood up.

"SARAH!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes.

The animatronic stopped, seeming taken aback by my outburst.

"Sarah…" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "This isn't what you want… its what _he _wants you to do."

The animatronic was frozen in place.

'**Don't listen to him! You want this!' **The voice shouted.

'_I-I…' _Sarah stuttered.

"Sarah please…" I spoke. "You're not a monster… you never were…"

I then began to walk towards her.

'**Kill him!' **The voice shouted.

"You're a happy, wonderful girl…" I stated as I continued to walk forward. "You always loved to laugh… smile… play…"

The animatronic took a step back.

'**Stop him! You must kill him!' **The voice shouted yet again.

"You always brightened my day... you always made me laugh... and brought joy to my heart." I stated. "You were always by me side."

'**Do it now!'**

The animatronic lost emotion once again. Bonnie then outstretched her arms again and lunged towards me.

But I didn't run… nor did I scream.

I simply lunged at her and wrapped my arms around my sister.

The animatronic froze once again as I held her tight with my eyes closed.

"You're my sister…" I whispered. "I love you… and I'll always love you…"

There was a very long silence that fell upon the room, before something strange happened.

I no longer felt the cold metal of an animatronic in my arms; I felt the warm heat of a human. I then felt two arms wrap around me and hold me tight as a head rested on my shoulder. The sound of my sister crying reached my ears and I realized I was now on my knees, holding someone I loved very dearly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that Bonnie was on the floor in front of me, powered down. I then spotted my sisters brown hair and her favorite purple shirt. Tears began to run down my face as I realized what was occurring and I held my sister even tighter.

"I'm so sorry Sarah…" I muttered.

"D-don't Mikey… I-its all okay…" She choked out while sobbing. "I-I'm free now..."

I smiled as we continued to embrace for what seemed to be ages, until I heard a voice.

"**Such a touching reunion…" **It stated.

My head snapped over to my right and I saw the golden bastard standing a couple feet away from us. I slowly broke the embrace and stood up, standing between yellow bear and my sister.

The bear seemed to be amused by this. "**No need to be defensive, she's free just as I promised." **He stated with a smile.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"**Oh, just to congratulate you…" **He claimed.

I snorted. "There has to be more to it than that…" I spat.

He smiled. **"You know me too well…" **The bear said. **"I suppose I won't dance around it then… I'm here to make you another offer." **

I glared at him. "And what offer is that?" I asked in a hostile tone.

"**Well, I think you may have an idea what it is, from some of the things you have learned in your time here." **He stated.

Sadly, I knew what he was talking about and my heart sank a bit.

"The other kids…" I stated. "They're trapped here too…"

The bear smiled. **"I knew you were a smart one…" **He stated. **"And my offer is this… survive one final night here, and I shall also set the others free." **

I had a blank look on my face. I didn't want to have to return here on a sixth and probably even more difficult night, but then again, the thought that other kids are trapped here just as Sarah was…

I looked down at my sister; her green eyes were filled with worry and concern.

I then looked back at the bear. "My sister will still go free either way?" I asked.

The bear nodded. **"Of course, I made a promise on that didn't I?" **

I remained silent for a long while, thinking it over. Before I spoke up yet again.

"I'll do it…" I choked out, my morals not allowing me to refuse.

The bear smiled yet again. **"I knew you would…" **He then looked over at Sarah. **"You may pass on at any time." **

Sarah glared at the bear. "I'm staying here…" She stated.

My eyes widened at her words. "Sarah no!" I shouted. "Just go-"

"I'm not leaving until I know your safe from this place." Sarah stated, interrupting me.

I kneeled down and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sarah don't worry about me alright, you're soul is free now." I said. "So please… just pass on and be at peace."

Sarah shook her head. "No Mikey! I'm not leaving you here!" She stated.

I was about to reply, but I was interrupted.

"**I cannot force her to pass on." **The bear stated and I looked over at him. **"But I won't let her control the animatronic." **

I looked back to Sarah. "Sarah you can't do anything to help me here, just go." I stated, desperately trying to get her to move on.

"I'll do whatever I can!" She shouted as she gave me a very stubborn look. "I'm not leaving you!"

I stared at my sister for a long while, and I knew I couldn't change her mind.

I sighed. "She'll still be free even if she stays her tomorrow…" I asked the bear as I looked over at him. "Right?"

He simply nodded in response.

"Fine…" I stated as I stood up. "But even if I fail you're going to pass on… all right?"

Sarah nodded. "You won't fail." She stated.

I was about to reply, but the bear interrupted me yet again.

"**Your shift is over Schmidt." **The bear spoke and I looked over to him once again. **"Your sister and I must leave for the time being, and you should be getting some rest… you have a big day tomorrow after all." **

I simply glared at him and looked back to my sister. I then kneeled down and hugged her once again.

"Be safe…" I whispered.

Sarah returned the gesture. "You too…" She stated.

We held the gesture for a bit long before I let go and stood up.

"**Sleep well…" **The bear said ominously.

I looked over to the source of the sound but golden bear had vanished. I backpedaled a bit, somewhat startled. I then looked to see that Sarah had disappeared as well.

I stayed still for a little bit trying to comprehend what had just occurred. But fatigue suddenly overcame me making it near impossible for me to think straight.

'Damn it…' I thought as I walked towards the exit, deciding that it would probably be best if I just went home and got as much sleep as I could.

I had survived the fifth night…

But I now had one more to go.

**A/N: Finally done with that… that's like two chapters at once for you guys… and boy did it take a while… But I hope it was somewhat worth the wait for you guys, and if not, well then I'll try to suffice on the next one. **

**Just one thing about the comments… first of all I'd like to thank all of those who have been commenting its just that… I feel like there's been a lack of comments, I'm not trying to be greedy its just when there isn't many comments on a chapter I feel as If I'm doing something wrong. Sorry if it seems greedy, it's just that comments practically feed my soul... they're one of the things that encourages me to write more.**

**But I thank you all for the amount of follows and favs I have on this fic, I sincerely never thought it would reach this height. So thank you all so much for that. **

**Until next time guys, Idiocy out. **


	15. Marry

Chapter 15

I found myself splayed out on a cold and hard surface in a dimly lit room. A bit confused, I slowly stood up and observed my surroundings. I appeared to be in the backstage Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria, though it didn't seem to be in the same condition as I had seen before. There were less robotic parts scattered about and not to mention everything seemed to be more tidy and clean.

I became somewhat on edge when I learned my location and I was about to exit the room, but I heard the door open behind me.

Startled, I quickly turned around to see a young boy cautiously stepping into the room. The boy looked to be about 7 or 8, he had dirty blonde colored hair with hazel eyes and a very young looking face.

The boy didn't seem to notice me at all when he walked in, and began to slowly shut the door behind him. I had a feeling the boy didn't want to be seen creeping into the room, and decided to ask him what he was doing back here.

"Hey kid, what you doing back here?" I asked.

The boy didn't even flinch at my words; he simply turned around and began to look around the room, not even noticing my presence.

I felt a little uncomfortable at that moment; the fact that this boy didn't seem to notice me at all was very concerning to me.

The boy began to explore the room, simply walking by me and looking at all of the parts scattered around the room in awe.

"So this is what they're made of…" The boy mumbled to himself as he continued to look around the room.

Suddenly, I heard something moving behind me. I quickly turned to see a thin figure dash towards the door to the basement.

"Hey wait!" The boy shouted.

The figure stopped at the door and remained still. I heard the boy walking behind me and saw that he was heading towards the thin figure.

"I've seen you sneaking around this place before." The boy stated. "Who are you?"

The figure remained still and silent. I was beginning to be able to see the figure more clearly at that point and I became somewhat unnerved. The figure was far too skinny to be an actual human; it had a black, very thin body with purple stripes on its limbs along with long fingers and a somewhat oversized head.

The boy continued to get closer to it, until he was only a couple feet away. The boy then outstretched his arm towards it in an attempt to touch it. The figure quickly turned around before the boy could do so, making the child jump and me back in surprise. I then saw its white, clown like face smiling over at us. The face seemed very familiar to me and I tried to recall where I had seen it.

"Woah…" The boy spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked over to see that the boy was staring at the puppet with wide eyes.

'Puppet…' I thought as I remembered the broken puppet in the basement of the pizzeria. 'That's it!' I then looked back to the puppet. 'That's the Marionette?'

The puppet looked down at the boy and covered its face, turning away.

"Hey, hey…" I the boy spoke up. "Don't do that…"

The boy then walked closer to the puppet again, giving it a sympathetic look. The boy slowly brought his hands up and gently took hold of the puppet's arms. He then slowly brought the Marionette's hands away from its face. The puppet and the boy now stood there, just looking at one another.

"You look cool…" The boy said as he continued to study the thin puppet's face.

The puppet brought its head back a bit, seemingly surprised by the boy's words.

"What's your name?" He asked.

There was silence in the room for a bit, before I heard a young girl's voice in my head.

'_People call m-me the M-Marionette…' _The girl stammered.

"The Marionette huh?" The boy replied. "Well its nice to meet you Marry!"

I was a bit surprised that the boy seemed to hear the exact same voice I had heard, even though it seemed like it had come from my own head.

The puppet tilted its head. _'Marry?' _She questioned.

"Yeah Marry!" The boy replied in a chipper voice. "Short for Marionette!"

'_A-all right…' _The girl replied, seeming a bit nervous.

"So, what are you doing back here Marry?" The boy asked.

'_O-oh um… just… wondering around…' _The puppet replied.

"Oh cool!" The boy shouted. "I love wondering around this place as well! You can find so many cool things!" The boy then looked around the room "But I've never been in here before, its so awesome!"

The young boy then began to walk around the room again. "I mean look at all of this stuff!" The boy announced as he admired all of the parts scattered around the room. "There are so many cool parts and gizmos! Its amazing!"

'_I-I guess…' _The girl replied and I saw the puppet look down.

The boy turned towards the puppet with a puzzled expression.

"You don't sound too happy." The boy stated. "And you don't look too happy either."

The boy then walked towards the puppet once again, lowering his head a bit to try and look at its face. The Marionette looked away as the boy's face came in its vision. The boy stopped a few feet away from the puppet.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

There was a long silence in the room for a while, the puppet seemingly didn't wish to speak, but it finally managed to.

'_It just… gets lonely in here after a while.' _The girl replied.

"Well then why don't you go out there and meet everyone!" The boy replied cheerily as he pointed to the exit of the stage room.

'_I tried to once… but everyone was just afraid of me.' _The girl explained as the puppet continued to look away.

"Why?" The boy asked. "I mean look at you! You're awesome!"

The puppet looked over at boy in surprise.

'_R-really?' _The girl stammered.

"Yeah of course!" The boy replied in the same cheery tone. "You're one of the coolest things I've seen here! You're even better than Foxy!"

The puppet looked away once again and hid is face in its hands.

'_I-I wish everyone thought of me like that…' _The girl spoke up.

The boy once again reached up and brought the puppet's hands away from its face.

"Well they should!" He stated.

The Marionette and the boy stared at each other for a long while. The boy was giving the puppet a large smile while the puppet's face remained fixed in place.

"Max! Where are you!?" A man's voice called out from the dinning area. "It's time to go!"

The boy looked over at the exit with a saddened expression, and slowly turned its head back towards the puppet.

"I've gotta go now…" The boy said in a somewhat dreary tone.

'_O-oh…' _The girl replied. _'Will you b-be back sometime?' _

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Yep!" He replied. "I'll be back next weekend! And I can't wait to talk to you again!"

The puppet looked away. _'O-oh, o-okay, good!' _The girl replied in a somewhat chipper tone.

The boy smiled and quickly walked towards the exit of the backstage area.

"See you soon Marry!" He stated as he slowly opened the door.

The Marionette waved a bit.

'_B-bye!' _She replied.

The boy waved as well and he walked out of the room.

I was a bit stunned at that moment, trying to process what I was seeing.

'What the hell was-' I began to think, but my thoughts were interrupted when the room began to shift.

The walls started to churn and twist out of proportion as everything in the room disappeared. The walls soon changed to a different color as all of the things reappeared in the room except in different places.

I was a bit stunned by this, but I had little time to dwell on the thought. There was the sound of a door opening behind me and I looked back to see the same boy enter the room yet again. He seemed to change a bit, he had on different clothing and his face didn't seemed to be as young as before. Max then slowly shut the door behind him and looked around the room, searching for something.

"Marry?" Max called out. "Are you here?"

Silence fell upon the room for a little bit, until I heard movement to my left. I turned to see the Marionette slowly walking out from behind the shelves. The puppet then cautiously walked into the open, keeping its eyes on the boy as it did so.

'_H-hi Max…' _The girl spoke up in my head again.

Max smiled and waved to the Marionette. "Hi!" He shouted as he quickly walked over to the puppet. "What were you doing behind the shelf?"

'_Oh, well I didn't know if it was you walking into the room or someone else… so I hid just in case.' _Marry replied.

"Come on Marry, I've been visiting you every week around this time." Max stated. "Who else would it be?"

The puppet looked away. _'I don't know…' _The girl sighed. _'But you can never be too careful.' _

Max then nudged the puppet a bit. "You worry too much Marry." He said. "You've gotta loosen up a bit."

'_Its not that simple…' _Marry replied.

Max then placed a hand on the Marionette's shoulder. "I know…" He stated. "But at least try to? Please?"

The puppet stared at the boy for a long moment before the girl sighed.

'_All right…' _She replied.

Max smiled. "Good." He stated. "Now why don't you show me that box you were talking about the other day."

The Marionette shook its head a bit while looking down.

'_I don't think you'd like it…' _Marry said._ 'Its just a boring old box.'_

"I'm sure I'd love it from the way that you were talking about it!" Max replied.

The puppet looked up at the boy. _'Are you sure you want to see it?' _Marry asked.

Max nodded. "I'd love to!"

The puppet nodded and took the boy's hand. _'Its down in the basement.' _She stated as she lead him over to the door leading to the basement.

"Ok!" The boy said cheerily.

The Marionette then opened the door and they both walked inside, the door closing behind them.

I was about to follow them, when the room shifted again. The walls began to shift and waver a bit, until it all came to a complete stop, revealing the same room with things being placed in different locations. I was about to try and figure out what exactly was happening here but something caught my eye.

I spotted the Marionette idly sitting on the table in the middle of the room as its gaze drifted around. I then heard the door open behind me and saw that same boy enter, yet again he had on different clothing and seemed to be even older.

Max smiled as he spotted the puppet on the table.

"Hi Marry!" He said cheerily.

The puppet's head snapped over to the door out of surprise. It then seemed to calm down a bit as it spotted the boy.

'_Oh, hi Max.' _The girl spoke in my head once again.

Max tilted his head to one side. "That wasn't a very enthusiastic hello…" He replied. "Is everything all right?"

The puppet looked away and began to stare around the room again.

'_Yeah…' _Marry replied. _'I'm just kind of down…' _

"Why?" Max asked as he jumped up on the table and sat next to the Marionette.

'_Its just…' _Marry began. _'I feel like something bad is going to happen…' _

"Why do you think something bad is going to happen?" Max asked. "I mean this place is so awesome! I don't think anything bad could happen here."

'_I know but…' _The girl replied. _'I saw the new night guard here… and I don't know why, but I think I know him, and not in a good way.' _

Max tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

'_I feel like he's a bad man.' _She explained._ 'I don't know why, but I think he's done some very bad things.'_

The boy then patted the puppet on the back.

"Don't worry Marry, I'm sure its nothing." Max assured. "You're probably just a bit paranoid."

'_Maybe…' _Marry replied and the puppet looked down.

They were both left in an awkward silence for a bit, before the boy patted the puppet on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's head down to your favorite wind up box." He suggested as he leapt off the table.

He then walked over to the door to the basement and looked back at the Marionette. The puppet sat there staring at the boy for a little bit, until it obliged and slowly got down from the table, slowly walking over to the boy after it did so. Max then opened the door and the two stepped into the basement, shutting the door behind him leaving the room in silence.

But not for too long, because the room began to shift yet again. The walls swirled a bit and the room changed up, putting things in different places and seemingly changing the wall decorations.. But as the room settled, I was met with a grimmer sight than before.

I saw the golden bear standing in the middle of the room, looking over at Max. But the bear's eyes weren't hollow this time; two human eyes could be seen within the bear, staring over at the boy menacingly.

I looked over at Max to see that he had an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Um… what are you doing back here?" The boy asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." The man within the bear asked.

Max rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, I'm just back here to say hello to a friend…" He claimed.

The bear walked forward a bit, with one of his hands behind his back.

"And what friend would that be?" The man asked.

"Just a friend…" Max replied, backing away a bit.

The bear continued his advance. "What does this friend of yours look like?" He asked. "Maybe I could help you find them…"

Max continued to walk backwards towards the door. "That's fine… I don't think she's back here anyways." Max stated. "I'll looks somewhere else…"

The man within the suit quickened his advance. I then noticed that he was holding something in the hand behind his back. Upon further inspection I found that the thing he was holding, to my horror, was a knife.

"That's not necessary…" The man stated ominously.

The bear then leaped forward towards the boy and lifted up the knife that he hid behind his back. Max's eyes widened and he quickly bolted for the door, but it was too late. The man was faster and quickly scooped up Max in his arms, making the boy yelp out of fear. He then wrapped his arm around the boy to restrain him and lifted his knife, preparing to plunge it into the boy's chest.

"Help!" Max shouted out of terror as he flailed wildly, trying to escape the man's grasp.

Suddenly, something leapt upon the bear's back. The figure grabbed the bear's head with its slender fingers and tugged it back, making the man lose his balance. The man lost his grip on Max, allowing the boy to fall to the ground and catch his breath. The golden bear began swinging at the figure on his head, desperately trying to get it off.

"Get off me!" The man bellowed as he flailed his arms.

I then recognized the figure atop his head to be the Marionette. The puppet began to beat on the man with fury, mercilessly attacking his head and face.

'_Don't you dare touch him!' _I heard Marry's voice shout in my mind.

"Marry!" I heard Max shout and looked over to him to see that he was standing over near the door.

The puppet looked up at Max. _'Run Max! Get out of here!' _Marry shouted.

"But what about you!?" Max replied with distress on his face.

'_I'll be fine just go-' _Marry was cut off when the bear managed to grab the puppet and threw it to the ground.

"Marry!" Max cried.

"Damn thing!" The man shouted as it kicked the Marionette. "I thought I got rid of you!"

The man began to relentlessly stomp and kick the puppet with fury, shattering one of its joints to bits. I heard Marry scream in pain as the puppet's left became unattached from its body.

"Get off of her!" Max shouted with rage as he charged forward at the bear.

Max's shoulder collided with the side of the bear and the man fell over, ceasing his assault on the Marionette. Max managed to lose his footing after the charge and fell to the ground as well. The man quickly sat up and glared at Max, who happened to land a couple feet away from him.

"Damn kid!" The man shouted as he rose from the ground

He then stomped over to Max with eyes full of rage. Max tried to scoot away from the man but it was no use and the man swung his foot forward, landing a massive kick to Max's torso.

Max grunted in pain as he was flung into the shelf behind him and landed harshly upon the tile floor. The man then walked towards Max with the knife in his hand, preparing to strike the boy down.

But, something caught his leg, almost managing to trip him. I looked to see that the puppet was now kneeling on the ground holding the man's leg with its only arm, attempting to keep him still.

'_You won't hurt him…' _Marry said weekly as the puppet stared at the man.

The man grunted and lifted his leg up. He then jolted it backwards, crashing his foot into the midsection of the puppet. The puppet was flung back from the blow and landed on the floor a foot or two away from the man. The bear then looked back to Max to see that the young boy was shakily rising to his feet. The man then trudged over to the boy and prepared his knife yet again. Max looked at the man with wide eyes and began to scramble away.

'_No…' _I heard Marry's voice rasp and I looked to see the puppet shakily try and crawl over to the scene.

I heard Max scream and my head snapped back over to see that the bear was now holding the boy with one hand, pinning him up against the shelf.

"Scream all you want boy!" The man shouted. "No one will hear you at this hour…" The bear then lowered its face to the boy's level. "You shouldn't have wondered away from your parents…" He growled. He then slammed his arm into the boy again, making Max scream in pain.

The bear glared at Max. "It looks like your parents didn't give a shit about you anyways…" He spat.

The man raised his knife.

'_No.' _Marry said more sternly and I looked to see that the puppet was still crawling it way towards the two, desperately trying to reach Max.

The man plunged his knife downwards and stabbed Max in his chest, making the boy cry out in agony.

'_No!' _Marry shouted, quickening her advance.

The man then pulled out the knife, raised it, and plunged it into Max's chest again, making the poor boy scream yet again.

'_NO!' _Marry screeched still trying to reach Max.

The man then pulled his knife out of Max's body and let the boy fall limp to the ground. Max shuddered as his breathing became frantic, desperately trying to cling to life.

'_MAX!' _Marry shouted.

Max looked over to the puppet and outstretched his arm towards it, fresh blood spilling from his wounds.

"M… Marry…" He rasped as his arm shook.

The Marionette managed to crawl to Max, outstretching its arm in an attempt to grab his own.

'_Max…' _Marry said in a sorrowful tone.

The puppet was about to grab Max's hand, but it quickly fell limp to the ground as the boy drew his final breaths. His body then shuddered yet again and Max's eyes drifted off into a lifeless stare as his life faded away.

'_M-max…' _Marry choked out as she crawled further and held Max's lifeless body in her only arm.

"You!" The man in the bear suit shouted as he looked down at the puppet. "You're the one who's been making the animatronics bonkers aren't you?"

The puppet merely sat there and put its head up against Max's.

'_I-I let another one d-die…' _Marry choked out. _'I-I tired to save them… b-but…' _

"You little shit!" The man shouted as he struck the puppet in the face.

The Marionette's head jerked to the side, but it seemed hardly fazed by the blow.

I heard Marry sobbing in my head. _'I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you Max…' _She said while crying. _'L-Like I couldn't save them…' _

The man stomped on the puppet's leg, shattering part of its joint.

'_B-But…' _Marry went on. _'I won't let you go…' _

The man stomped again.

'_You'll be reborn…' _

The man then ripped off the puppet's leg and tossed it aside.

'_A-and you'll have r-revenge…' _

The man then stomped on the puppet's other joint, shattering it as well.

'_Max…' _

The puppet's other leg was torn off.

'_You will live…' _The puppet then placed her hand on Max's heart. _'Again…' _

The bear then leaned down and lifted up the puppet, hurling it across the room. The Marionette slammed into a wall and shattered into three separate pieces. Its head, torso, and arm were the only things that remained.

The man then stood in the middle of the room, panting a bit.

"Well, that solves that problem." The man said, catching his breath. He then looked down at Max's lifeless body. "But now I've got another body to hide… and no suit to put it in."

The man then stood there for a little while, looking over the body. He then looked at his arms and inspected them a bit.

"Well…" He spoke as he looked over the suit he was in.

"I guess that isn't entirely true…"

Suddenly, the entire room disappeared leaving me in complete darkness. I was a bit taken aback by this and looked around the room in a panic, trying to figure out where I was. I then heard a noise behind me and spun around and came face to face with the Marionette's own clown mask just a couple feet away from me. I quickly backpedaled out of fear, thinking that the puppet was going to harm me. But the puppet merely stood there, idly staring at me.

"_Save him…" _Marry's voice spoke up in my head.

I was taken aback by her sudden words.

"What?" I asked.

But Marry didn't respond, and the Marionette simply faded away. Leaving me alone, in the pitch black room.

**Real world…**

I slowly raised my head up as I awoke from my slumber and lazily opened my eyes to the harsh sunlight leaking in from the window. I yawned and groggily rubbed my eyes as I continued to rise from my bed.

'Ugh… what time is it?' I thought.

I then looked over to my clock and saw that it was about three in the afternoon.

'Its that late?' I thought as I yawned. 'I haven't slept that long in weeks…' I then slowly swung my legs over the bed and placed my feet on the ground, stretching a bit. 'Hell, that was the first time in weeks I've woken up without nearly having a heart attack.'

I then shook my head a bit and slowly stood up from my bed, rubbing my face as I did so.

'Its kind of nice…' I thought as I slowly trudged over to the door of my bedroom. 'I just hope this means it'll happen more often now…'

I then opened my bedroom door and walked out, shutting the door afterwards. I walked over to my sofa and sat down in it, yawning again.

'I think I'm just gonna relax for today…' I thought as I laid my head back on the couch.

I sat there for a bit, just thinking about random things, trying to keep the fact that I would have another night of hell tonight out of my mind, even though I would have to come to terms with it soon.

But, then, I recalled the dream I had the other night. I felt a little on edge going back to it, its not exactly normal to have a dream about a young boy being stabbed, but then again none of my dreams were really that normal those past couple days.

'Just… what the hell was that?' I thought as I sat up on the couch. 'I mean… usually my dreams are unrealistic, or one of my own memories.' I chucked a bit. 'Well, a walking puppet without any strings isn't that realistic but still.' I looked down, still thinking about the dream. 'The Marionette… and Max… along with Marry…' I folded my hands together. 'Who were they? And what did all of that even mean?'

I then began to go through the whole dream, trying to remember every part of it.

'So…' I thought. 'It seems like Max and Marry were really good friends, and Marry seemed to be the puppet… or maybe something trapped in the puppet.' I then remembered the man in the suit. 'And that damn bastard killed Max, as well as braking Marry apart in the process.'

I then realized something. 'Wait, he killed a fifth kid too? I thought he only killed four… I know the newspaper said five but the fifth kid was never found... and if he killed Max… where did he put-" I then remembered the man looking at the suit's arms near the end of the dream. "He put Max in that suit didn't he…" Another thought popped into my head. "Is Max in control of that suit?" I then shook my head. "No… he wouldn't do this… I mean sure he might kill the murderer out of revenge but he wouldn't start killing off the other's family members…' I looked up. 'Right?'

I continued to think on the topic until I shook my head and placed a hand on my forehead. 'I can't think about this shit right now…' I thought as I sighed. 'I've got enough to worry about for today…'

I the sat there for a bit, trying to think of what I should do, until I spotted the remote to the TV on my right just sitting on the couch.

'You know what…' I thought as I picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. 'I think I _am_ just gonna relax today.' The TV then came on and I changed it the news. 'I mean for god's sake… I haven't relaxed in like a week. And I'm gonna be going through even more hell tonight.' I then put my feet up on the couch. 'This will be the best way to prepare for it.'

I then leaned back and enjoyed the show.

Hoping to god, that I would be alive to see that same show tomorrow.

**A/N: And here we are again… least this time it didn't take as long… but sadly it's a shorter chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter will be a doozy. But with that said, I must say that there's only a few chapters left in this fic, like 4 or 5 maybe. But with my record those chapters will be out in a year…**

**Also I'll be trying to put out one chapter of each of my fics within a span of 2 months, just so I can speed up the process a bit. But no guarantees.**

**Thank you all for reading this, to everyone who's reviewed, and to everyone who has faved and or followed it. **

**I hope to update soon. **


	16. The Sixth Night Part 1

Chapter 16

'Here we go again…' I thought as I shuffled my feet nervously.

I was currently sitting on my couch with my night guard uniform on, waiting for the time I would have to leave for work. I, of course, really didn't want to go back for yet another night, especially since the night before was supposed to be my final night.

'It's going to be really difficult this time…' I thought. 'Even more difficult than last night, and that was a complete nightmare.' I sighed as I grew even more nervous. 'I really don't want to go again… but I have to save the rest of the kids from that bastard.' I then growled a bit. 'I just hope this really will be the last damn night there, and the golden bastard will let the kids go.' I then smacked my hand on the couch and stood up. 'Only one way to find out.'

I then grabbed my cap off the couch and put it on, walking over to the door after I did so. I looked at the clock on my stove as I walked and saw that it was eleven thirty.

'I'll just go over early.' I thought as I opened my door. 'Sarah will be there to help me tonight.' I then walked out of my apartment. 'Maybe she can help me find a way to survive.'

I shut the door behind me.

'One. Last. Night.'

**Freddy Fazebear's Pizzera, 11:45 pm**

I shut my car door and walked to the entrance of the Pizzera yet another time. I glared up at the building as I walked towards it.

'I was hoping not to have to see this damn place again.' I thought as I entered the Pizzeria.

I then walked through the reception and out into the dining area, gaining an all too familiar sense of exposure and fear. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts off my mind. I then turned and began to walk down the hallway to the security office, the fearful thoughts still lingering.

'Get it together Mike.' I thought as I shut my eyes and shook my head yet again. 'You need to focus.'

"Mike…" A familiar voice spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

I opened my eyes to see Sarah in front of me and jumped back a bit, shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Sarah!" I shouted out of surprise, my heart racing. "Don't scare me like that!"

Sarah flinched a bit, hurt by my words. "Sorry…" She muttered as she looked down.

I then cringed a bit, feeling bad that I had just yelled at her.

"Its all right…" I replied and shook my head. "I'm just… jumpy."

"I know you are." Sarah replied as she looked up. "You have every reason to be jumpy when you're here." She then smiled a bit. "But don't be nervous."

"How can I not be?" I pointed out. "I mean, I don't even know if I'll live to see the light of day."

"Well remember this." Sarah stated. "You know every trick that these guys do during the night, and you have the strategy down."

"Yeah well…" I replied as I walked pass her towards the office. "You're not in control of Bonnie's suit anymore, and that means you can't help me."

"I can help more than you think." Sarah defended as she followed me into the security office. "I can help you spot out the animatronics and tell you when to shut the doors."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Can't you just push the buttons?" I asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, since I'm not actually here in body." She explained.

"Yet I could hug you yesterday?" I pointed out.

"That was different." Sarah replied. "I don't really know why it works that way… but it does."

I shook my head. "Let's just forget about it." I stated as I sat down in my office chair. "And focus on how exactly I'll survive tonight." I then sighed. "I mean… all I have to do is survive an onslaught of metallic murder machines while being cooped up in this very small room."

Sarah looked down, seemingly a bit saddened by my words. Neither of us said anything for a bit after that, and I yet again began to think of what a shitty situation I was in.

I chuckled a bit. "How did we even get here Sarah…" I said as I leaned back in my chair.

"We both know the answer to that Mikey…" Sarah replied in a saddened tone.

I felt a twinge of sadness from her words, recalling that it was mostly my fault as to why we were in this situation, until I realized something.

"Well I know why I'm here." I stated as I looked over to Sarah. "But how exactly did you get here?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"How exactly did you… come back?" I explained. "I mean, I know the golden bastard did this to you… but how did he bring your soul back?"

Sarah shrugged a bit. "I don't really know." She replied.

"Wait…" I said. "Since the bear doesn't have control over you anymore… can you tell me whatever you want now?"

Sarah's eyes widened a bit. "Actually yeah, I can." She stated.

I leaned forward in my chair a bit. "All right, good." I replied, smirking a bit. "Tell me everything you can about what happened here, from beginning to end."

"All right…" Sarah replied. "Um… where should I start?"

"Like I said, from the beginning." I stated.

"Okay." Sarah replied, seeming unsure. "Well… I guess I'll just start where I woke up after... dying."

I cringed at her words a bit, still feeling guilty for her death.

"I woke up back stage after it all happened, scared and confused." Sarah explained. "My body felt weird then and after a bit I realized that I wasn't in my own body, I was in Bonnie's." She shivered a bit. "It was terrible… I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I felt cold, and there was no way to warm me up." She then looked up at me. "But we were all there, me, Hannah, Colin, and Brandon."

"Oh right, those three." I replied.

Sarah gained a surprised look. "You know about them?" She said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah I know about them…" I stated, sighing a bit. "Hannah's Chica, Brandon's Foxy, and Colin is Freddy."

Sarah continued to look at me with wide eyes. "How did you find out about them?"

"Well, I started having weird dreams about them while I was here." I explained. "Like… remember when you found me passed out on the floor a couple nights ago?" Sarah nodded in response. "Well that was when I had the weird dream about Colin, where the golden bastard forced him to kill his own mother." I leaned back in my chair a bit. "I had three dreams like that where all three kids had to kill relatives, and it took me until yesterday to realize that the kids were still trapped in the suits."

Sarah was silent for a moment, presumably thinking it over, before she replied with.

"None of the past security guards ever knew about the kids other than the ones related to them." Sarah stated.

I shrugged a bit. "I don't know why I got the dreams." I replied. "But I bet it has something to do with the golden bear." I then realized something. "Besides… why are you so shocked that I knew about the other kids? I mean, you know I decided to come back in order to save them."

"I didn't know you actually knew their names." Sarah explained. "I thought you just found out on that night that there were other kids trapped here."

"Well I know a lot about this crap." I replied as I growled a bit. "I know enough that I came back tonight in order to save the poor kids." I then remembered something. "By the way… did you ever meet a kid called Max?"

Sarah tilted her head to one side. "Who?" She asked.

"Max." I said once again. "I had a dream about a kid Max being murdered too."

Sarah looked up in thought. "Um… I don't think I ever met a kid called Max here." She stated.

"How about something called the Marrionette?" I asked.

Sarah perked up a bit. "The Marrionette?" She echoed. "The Marrionette is-"

Sarah was suddenly cut off when the entire room when dark. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening and the lights soon turned back on.

"Mike!" Sarah shouted.

"Yes I know!" I quickly replied as I looked at the computer monitor.

My eyes widened as I saw that both Bonnie and Chica were no longer in view of the stage camera. I immediately began to flip through the camera's searching for where the animatronics had gone.

"Mike!" Sarah shouted and my head snapped up.

Sarah then pointed towards the left door. "Shut that door now!" She exclaimed.

I quickly shot up and slammed the door button on my left, the door plummeting to the ground after I did so. I then quickly clicked the light button and flinched a bit when I saw Bonnie's shadow on the wall.

"Mike your right!" Sarah shouted, making jump again.

I then dashed over to the right door and shut it quickly, once again pressing the light button to see if Sarah was right. My pupils shrunk as I saw that Chica was in fact right outside the door.

"Damn it!" I growled as I sat down. "They're already at the doors!"

"Put the camera on the Cove Mike!" Sarah ordered.

Once again startled, I quickly sat down and saw that Foxy wasn't showing his face just yet.

"Now keep an eye on both Freddy and Foxy!" Sarah shouted.

I glared at my sister, somewhat frustrated. "I know how to do this Sarah!" I shouted.

Sarah glared back. "Don't yell at me!" She growled. "I just want you to survive!"

I gained a small smile on my face when she said that. 'That's the Sarah I know…' I thought as I looked back to the computer monitor. 'Always bossing me around, and not taking any backtalk.'

"Just tell me when one of the annoying pests leaves." I replied.

Sarah glared but gained a smile. "I used to be one of those "pests" you know." She pointed out.

I grinned. "Exactly my point." I replied.

Sarah crossed her arms. "Least I'm not afraid of the dark!" She shot back, the smile still visible on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "That's a lie." I commented.

"No its not." Sarah then looked over to the left door. "Bonnie's gone."

I nodded and hit the door button, allowing the door to ascend. Sarah then gained a cocky expression and walked towards the door. I raised an eyebrow at her as she did so.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Proving that I'm right." She stated as she walked out into the dark hallway. "See? I'm not scared."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah yeah…" I replied. "Just get back in here."

"Why?" Sarah called out. "You scared by yourself?"

I sighed. "Just get back in here." I said.

Sarah poked her head into the room with a wide grin on her face.

"Told you." She said as she walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the light button. "Yeah ye-"

I was cut off when the light revealed the face of Bonnie staring into the room. My eyes widened and I quickly slammed the door button again, having the door crash to the ground. I then sat back down, my heart racing like crazy.

Sarah looked up at me with a sheepish look. "Maybe we should focus more…" She said as her gaze fell to the floor.

I let out a long held breath. "Yeah…" I replied. "We probably should."

"Chica's gone by the way." Sarah stated.

I nodded and closed the door on my right, letting the door arise from the ground.

I then looked back to Sarah with an eyebrow raised. "How do you know when these guys are here and when they leave?" I asked.

"I've always been able to tell when these guys are near." She stated. "I mean I've been around them for how many years now?"

I nodded a bit. "That's true…" I replied as I looked back to the monitor.

I noticed that Foxy still hadn't poked his head out of his cove and felt a little relieved, though not very.

"All right…" I said as I looked over to Sarah. "Do you think this strategy will work out for the rest of the night?"

Sarah nodded. "Mhm, and Chica's in the kitchen by the way." She responded.

I then noticed that there was a distant noise of pots and pans being clattered around, signaling that Chica was in the kitchen.

"Good…" I stated as I looked down at the computer monitor.

"But don't let your guard down." Sarah advised and I looked up at her again. "I've never seen a sixth night before, and I don't know if there will be something new."

"Noted…" I replied, feeling somewhat on edge again.

'That's a wonderful thing to hear…' I thought as I continued to switch between where Freddy and Foxy were. 'These guys might get the drop on me even though Sarah can tell if they're outside the doors…'

I then looked down, feeling fear and uncertainty rise within me once again.

'Please just let me live through this last night…'

**1:00 am**

This night had been absolute hell on earth. The animatronics were on the offense about ninety percent of the time, hardly giving me any time to breath and eating away my power bar fast. Bonnie would pop up at the door every five minutes or so, forcing me to shut the door on her each time, while Chica had camped the door for 25 minutes straight, which destroyed my power bar. It was nice that Freddy hadn't popped up yet, but Foxy was extremely fast this time, if I didn't pay attention to him for a minute, he'd charge, and his charges were getting more and more sporadic, making it almost impossible to predict.

Now, I was just sitting there, with only 72% power left, shaking like a god damned leaf. Sure none of the animatronics were camping my doors at the minute, but I knew they were still out there, and they were planning another attack.

'Son of a bitch this isn't going well!' I thought as I flipped through the stage monitor and Pirate Cove.

Freddy was still up on stage, but Foxy was poking his head out from behind the curtains, which was also keeping me on edge. Sarah was still keeping track of when the animatronics were at the doors and when they had left the doors, and hell… I'd probably be dead by now if she wasn't here.

"Where they hell are they Sarah?" I asked as I continued to look at the two CAMs.

"I don't know…" Sarah replied in a concerned voice. "They haven't been here for ten minutes, and usually when they're gone for this long they're planning an attack."

"That's just great." I growled. "Even a little break is just a bad sign in this god damn place-"

My words cut off as I was horrified to see that Freddy was no longer up on stage. My blood grew cold as I heard his chilling laugh echo throughout the office.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Mike keep an eye on camera 4B!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "I know I know!" I quickly replied as I switched CAMs.

I was relieved to see that Freddy was nowhere in sight.

I sighed a bit. "He isn't there." I stated.

"Good, now-" Sarah cut herself off as he eyes widened once again. "Bonnie's here!"

I quickly slammed the door button o my right as she said that, letting the door descend to the ground.

"Wait, she's gone!" Sarah exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She is?" I replied.

"Now she's back…" Sarah stated. "Now she's gone again…" Sarah gave me an urgent look. "She's trying to fake me out!"

I gritted my teeth. 'Damn little bunny's gonna be a real pain in the ass tonight.' I thought as I looked down at the monitor again.

My heart stopped as I saw Freddy's shadowed face staring straight into the camera. I quickly scrambled out of my chair and smacked the door button on my right, the door slamming to the ground after I did so.

"God damn it!" I shouted as I sat back down. "Can't you track Freddy?"

Sarah shook her head. "No! He's the only one I could never figure out!" She replied. "Bonnie's gone!"

A bit disoriented, I got up and clumsily hit the door button on my left, letting the door arise once again. I then slumped down n my chair, feeling a bit winded.

'Son of a bitch these bastards are really aggressive tonight!' I thought as I sat in my chair.

"Mike!" Sarah shouted. "Shut the door!"

I looked up, a bit confused, until I heard the clanking of metal feet sprinting towards the office. My eyes widened and I quickly shot up, about to press the door button.

But I was too late, and Foxy came barging into the office. I backpedaled as he stood in the middle of the office, practically snarling at me. I tripped and fell flat on my ass as he began to advance towards me, slowly raising his hook in the air. I crawled backwards until my back hit a wall, trapping me in a corner with the metallic beast. Foxy then raised his hook high in the air, preparing to strike, and I shielded my face with my arms, terrified of what the animatronic was about to do.

"Brandon!" Sarah shouted suddenly, making me flinch a bit.

I still held my hands in front of my face, preparing for Foxy to strike. But, to my surprise, it never came. I slowly unshielded my face and opened my eyes to see that Foxy was staring over at Sarah.

"Brandon…" Sarah repeated as she looked up at the animatronic with a pleading gaze. "Don't do this…"

Foxy gained a glare and a young boy spoke up in my head. _'Why shouldn't I?' _He spoke. _You know these night guards are only trouble! All they do is run in fear away from us, none of them even think about helping us!' _

Sarah gained a bit of a glare herself. "You know that's not true!" She replied.

'_Do I?' _The voice of who I now assumed to be Brandon stated. _'Half the night guards that learned about what was happening here just up and left us! They ran away like cowards!' _

'Coward…' I thought. That was becoming word I was hearing way too often when I was in this place, and it was also a word that defined me in that moment.

"He didn't run away!" Sarah said as she gestured to me.

'_I know he didn't!' _Brandon snapped. _'But look at him now!' _Foxy turned to me with a glare on his face. _'He's on the ground trembling like the coward he is!' _

Hearing the word coward again struck me like a bullet to my chest. I knew his words were true, and it made me feel all the more worse about myself.

'_All anyone ever does is look at me in fear!'_ Brandon exclaimed as Foxy's glare grew more intense. _'Even if its during the day and I'm powered down for god's sake!'_ Foxy shut his eyes. _'Adults think I'm just some broken down hunk of junk… and kids think I'm some sort of monster that will hurt them…' _Foxy looked away from me. _'I won't hurt them…' _Foxy then grabbed his arms, as if there was a chill in the air. _'I-I didn't hurt them…' _The animatronic fell to its knees. _'I-I didn't hurt anyone… I-I didn't h-hurt that kid… I-I didn't k-kill…' _

Foxy hung his head, and in my head I heard the sound of Brandon sobbing. I felt a lot of sympathy for the kid, since I too had feared him, hell, I had feared my own sister. And it was all just because I had only seen them as a killer animatronic, and I never realized that they were in fact just kids. All of them, Foxy, Freddy, and Chica, they were all just frightened kids, forced to do things that they never wanted to do.

'They all had to kill people they loved…' I thought as I looked down. 'They've all only been looked at with fear by me… and many others.' I looked down. 'Then, when they found someone they thought wouldn't look at them in fear, and recognize who they were, that person just… cowered in fear.'

I looked up at Foxy as he sat there, his arms slumped as his head hung low, and I knew what I had to do. I slowly rose to my feet and walked over to the animatronic, standing above him. Foxy didn't even look up as I approached, but I ignored that.

I put my hand on the animatronic's shoulder. "It's all right Brandon…" I stated.

Brandon was silent for a moment, before Foxy looked up at me. _'It's not all right…' _Brandon's voice said within my mind. _'Do you know what I've done? Do you know what _he _forced me to do?' _

I shook my head. "It's doesn't matter what you have done." I replied. "Since you weren't in control when those things happened."

Foxy looked down. _'I don't know…' _Brandon mumbled. _'I saw those things happen… and I felt myself biting on the head of that poor boy…' _Foxy shut his eyes. _'I felt my hook plunge into my uncle's chest…' _

"But you tried to stop it didn't you?" I pointed out. "And you didn't want to do it at all."

'_Of course I didn't.' _Brandon said as Foxy open his eyes. _'I never wanted to do anything like that… but _he _forced me to.' _

"Exactly." I stated. "He forced you to do it, you didn't want to do it, but he controlled you in those situations." I rubbed Foxy's shoulder. "So it's _his _doing, not yours."

Foxy was silent for a moment, before he leaned forward and placed his head on my chest, giving me a small hug after he did so.

'_I just…' _Brandon trailed off. _'I wanna see my uncle again…' _I heard a light sobbing noise in my head. '_I-I want all of this to end.' _Foxy held me tighter. _'I d-don't want to kill a-anyone anymore…' _

I wrapped my arms around Foxy and returned the hug. "Then don't…" I replied in a soothing voice. "Let go of everything that happened…" I rubbed his back. "The pain, the anger, the sorrow… everything." I looked down at him. "Just let it all go…" I then held him very tightly. "And be free…"

There was nothing but silence for a long while there while I simply held a crying child within my arms. Until, I no longer felt cold metal on my skin, but the warmth, of a human. I looked down to see that the animatronic was now laying on the ground motionless, and what had replaced it, was a young boy, crying on my chest as he held me tight.

I smiled and rubbed the boys back. "It's all right Brandon…" I stated. "You're free…"

Brandon continued to cry in my arms for a bit, before he looked up at me with tear stained eyes.

"Thank you…" He whispered, one last tear falling from his eye.

The boy then simply faded away right before my eyes, leaving just an empty space where I was previously holding him. I then stood there in silence as I stared at where the boy once was, and smiled, grateful that I had managed to free him before any more pain could be inflicted on him.

"Mike…" Sarah said and I looked up to see her giving me a somewhat dazed look. "You did it…"

I kept my smile. "No, we did it." I replied.

Sarah shook her head. "I barely did anything there, just stopped him from…" Sarah trailed off as she cringed a bit. "Killing you."

I shrugged a bit. "Well without that then he'd still be trapped in here…" I pointed out as I lightly kicked the powered down animatronic.

But, as I did so, the animatronic began to move, making me jump back in surprise. The animatronic rose to its feet and stared at me with emotionless eyes for a bit, before it idly walked out of the room through the door on its left.

I sighed in relief. "Holy shit…" I muttered. "I thought it was gonna swipe at me…"

"No…" Sarah spoke up and I looked over to her. "_He _is playing nice…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean the golden bastard?" I replied.

"Yes." Sarah replied as she gained a serious look. "I don't know why he is… but we can't let our guard down just yet."

"Well…" I began. "Maybe I could free the other two the same way I freed you and Brandon."

Sarah shook her head. "I wouldn't count on that Mikey…" She replied in a grim tone.

I raised my eyebrow again. "Why not?" I asked.

"Brandon has always been kind of rebellious…" Sarah explained. "Even after he was forced to kill his own uncle, so I think he was more open to being let free." She then gained a grave look. "But Colin and Hannah both… lost most of their emotion after they were forced to kill the ones they loved."

I stared at Sarah. 'Well, I guess that would happen to most people in that situation.' I thought. 'And I guess I was just kind of hoping for a quicker and easier way out of this whole thing rather than just surviving the whole night.' I looked down. 'If only that bastard didn't have them kill-'

My thoughts were interrupted as I suddenly realized something.

"Sarah…" I spoke up. "Why did the yellow bear force them to kill those people?"

Sarah seemed somewhat taken aback by the question and looked up in thought, presumably not knowing what to say exactly.

"Well…" She began. "I guess one way I could put it is that he wanted them to get "revenge"." Sarah's eyes then widened a bit. "Chica is back by the way."

It took me a moment to process that statement, but when I did I quickly rushed over to the right door and slammed the button, once again letting the door plummet to the ground.

"Thanks." I replied as I sat down at the monitor and began to watch the camera's again. "Just, continue."

"Mikey…" Sarah warned. "You really should be focusing on the doors and not me."

I waved my hand at her a bit. "I will I will…" I quickly replied. "Just please, I want to know what happened here."

Sarah stared at me for a moment, before she sighed. "All right…" She stated. "Just make sure your focus on keeping yourself alive while listening to me."

I nodded to her. "Don't worry." I assured. "I will."

"All right... well, in the beginning we all didn't know what was going on." Sarah explained. "Until _he _showed up... he told us that we were all brought for a purpose, and that purpose was revenge." Sarah looked down. "He said that we were all here to get revenge on those who were responsible for our deaths." Sarah then placed a hand on her arm. "We were all scared and confused, and we just kind of believed him, because we didn't know what else to do."

'Bastard...' I thought as I clenched my fist and looked back down at the monitor. 'Taking advantage of them at their weakest moment...'

"Bonnie's here..." Sarah stated.

I quickly slammed the door button and looked back at the monitor, seeing that Foxy was in fact still active.

I sighed. 'Of course I can't catch a break...' I thought.

"Then, he killed the man that killed us." Sarah stated. "I thought that would be the end..." Sarah shoulders slumped. "But it wasn't we were still stuck in the suits... and _he _said that it was because we weren't done yet." Sarah then shook her head. "Then he told us... that we had to kill the others who were responsible for our deaths..." Sarah looked up at me with a face of sorrow. "The ones who left us alone... and lost us to the killer."

My eyes widened as she said those words. 'Oh god...' I thought. 'So that's why he had them kill the ones they loved... because he blamed them for their deaths.'

"Chica's gone..." Sarah stated, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I slowly nodded a bit and opened the door on my right to save power.

"He made Brandon do it first..." Sarah went on. "I think it was because Brandon was the one who questioned him the most..." Sarah sighed. "After Brandon did it... he didn't question _him _again, and just became really silent."

I felt a twinge of sympathy in that moment. 'Well I guess just about anyone would do that if they were put in the same situation.' I thought.

"Next was Hannah." Sarah continued. "She wasn't rebelling against _him_ too much, but she really wasn't up for killing anyone either." Sarah looked down. "After she killed her aunt... she just... shut down, even during the day she would just stay backstage, and the company just said she was having technical problems."

My shoulders sagged, becoming even more depressed after hearing that statement. But I had little time to think on it, because Foxy had managed to poke his head out and Freddy was on my right, forcing me to shut the door again.

"Then came... Colin." Sarah said as she rubbed her arm. "He never did anything when night guards came, he would just stay inactive every night." Sarah was silent for a moment, before she went on. "But then _he _ordered Freddy to... kill his own mother." Sarah hung her head. "He was absolutely devastated after he was forced do the act... but whenever a new night guard came, he would just take his anger and frustration out on them, he killed a lot of people..."

I looked down at the keyboard. 'I guess he took it the hardest...' I thought. 'I don't blame him though, having to go through that amount of pain would change anyone...'

"That's basically the gist of it..." Sarah stated. "And I think you already know about what _he _tried to make me do."

I nodded slightly, still thinking over some of the stuff she said. "Yeah, I think I get that." I replied.

"Bonnie's gone by the way." Sarah stated.

It took me a moment to process what she said since I was still in a daze, but when I did I quickly opened the door on my left. I then shook my head in an attempt to clear it, trying to focus on the task at hand.

I then began to check the monitors once again, trying to secure my safety. But, out of the corner of my eye I saw that Sarah was still looking down. I looked over to see that she had a very melancholy look on her face as her shoulders slumped.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Sarah..." I spoke up and she looked up at me. "I'm going to save them..."

"I know you will..." She replied. "I just wish that none of this ever happened."

"I know..." I replied. "But I'm going to make the best of this and free them, so that you can all move on from this to be at peace."

Sarah's face brightened and a bit. "Promise?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled. "I promise." I stated.

Sarah smiled back, no longer showing any signs of sadness on her face.

My smile faltered a bit and I looked down at the monitor to hide it.

'Now I just have to survive the night in order to keep that promise...'

**2:41 am**

It definitely wasn't easy to keep my previously made promise, because dear god... this night was just complete and utter hell, maybe even worse than that. The animatronics just continued to get more and more relentless as the night went on, to the point where I was now at 40% and hell, I was surprised I even managed to save that much power. It was probably due to the fact that Sarah was helping me, but even she was getting a little on edge.

But, right now, the situation was that Chica was camping the door on my right, Bonnie wasn't anywhere to be seen, Foxy was peeking his head out, and Freddy was playing his chime in the kitchen.

I just kept switching the cam's between CAM 1C and CAM 4B, since one was Pirate cove, and the other was the spot where Freddy could potentially get into the office.

'God damn it!' I thought as I gritted my teeth. 'Why can't this night go any faster?' I looked down at my power to see that it was at 39%. 'At this rate I'll be out of power way before six.'

"Bonnie's here!" Sarah shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

I growled and slammed the door button on my left, securing my safety. I then looked back to the cam's and saw that Foxy was preparing to make a run for it.

'Why does that golden bastard have to control that suit?' I thought as I glared at the screen. 'I already freed Brandon, the least the bear could do is give me a break!'

"Chica's gone!" Sarah exclaimed and I quickly opened the door to my left.

I then sat back down in my chair and saw that Foxy was still preparing to run for it.

'Shit...' I thought. 'He'll be running here pretty soon...'

I then flipped to CAM 4B and my eyes widened as Freddy's shadowed face was visible on screen. I quickly shut the door on my right, keeping him out of the room.

I then looked to Sarah who was giving me a questioning gaze. "Freddy is outside." I stated as I sat back down in my chair.

"Oh..." Sarah replied, looking somewhat ashamed.

I had hated that Sarah couldn't keep track of Freddy, though it was understandable since he was pretty difficult to track it still would have been nice if I didn't have to worry about him as much.

"Bonnie's gone." Sarah stated.

I quickly stood up and opened the door on my left, saving more power, I then sat back down in my chair and was surprised to see that Freddy was now gone. I quickly opened the door on my right to save even more power and sat back down in my chair.

"Mike-" Sarah was about to exclaim but was cut off by the sound of metal feet running across the ground.

I quickly stood up and shut the door on my left again, hearing a 'BANG' as I did so. I then heard Foxy begin to barrage the door with his fist and hook, making me slightly nervous. I sat back down as his assault began to die down, forgetting that Sarah was about to inform me of something before Foxy's attack.

"Mike!" Sarah exclaimed. "Chica's at the door!"

My eyes widened yet again and I leap over to the door button on my right, but I was too late. Chica's arm came out from the darkness and she grabbed the wall, pulling herself into the office. I let out a small yelp of surprise and backpedaled away from the animatronic as she stood to her full height.

Chica then stared down at me with cold, dead eyes, making a chill run down my spine. I began to back away from the animatronic, but this only urged her to step forward. She then gained a bit of a glare as she continued to advance towards me, but she was stopped when Sarah stood in front of her.

"Hannah don't!" Sarah shouted.

Chica just shoved Sarah out of the way as she continued to walk towards me. My back hit a wall yet again and I was once again trapped by an animatonic.

Chica narrowed her eyes. _'Why did you get to live!' _A young girl's voice growled in my head as Chica stepped closer. _'Why were you able to keep the one you love!' _Chica then grabbed my throat and hosted me up in the air, making me yelp in surprise as I grabbed her arm to try and keep myself from choking. _'Why were you able to save her!' _Chica's glare intensified. _'Why couldn't my aunt be the one! Why couldn't she see through this metal heap of junk!.' _Chica began to tighten her grip on my throat, cutting air off to my lungs. _'Why couldn't she free me! Why did she have to be scared! WHY DID I HAVE TO KILL HER!?' _

I began to hear light sobbing within my head as Chica's grip got even tighter. _'Why couldn't you have been here sooner!' _The girl bellowed. _'Why couldn't you stop him sooner! Why couldn't you save us and stop us from killing the ones we love!' _Chica began to tremble. _'Why!?' _

"I-I'm... ack! S-sorry!" I choked out, starting to lose my strength.

Chica glared. _'No you're not!' _The girl shouted. _'Not yet!' _

"Hannah stop!" Sarah shouted and the animatronic looked back to her. "Killing him won't bring your aunt back!"

The girl growled as Chica looked back to me. _'I don't care!' _She shouted. _'He needs to pay!' _Chica began to tremble again. _'Someone needs to pay for this!' _I heard light sobbing in my head once again. _'Someone has to pay for all the pain we went through! Someone...' _Chica's grip began to falter. _'S-someone...' _

Chica suddenly released me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Chica fell to her knees as she brought her hands up to her eyes as I heard the girl begin bawling. I sat there on the ground, trying to regain my breath as I stared at the weeping animatronic with a look of sympathy.

'Each one of these guys went through so much hell...' I thought as I continued to stare at the animatronic. 'Something I could have probably stopped if I had just shown up earlier...' I looked down. 'Why am I such a coward? Why could I have just come back here and found out this was all happening sooner?' I looked up at Chica. 'Maybe I could have stopped all of this before it happened...'

I sighed, knowing that it was just wistful thinking. I mean I could have come back here a couple years earlier than I did, but I don't know if I would have been able to figure out that all of this was happening.

'It doesn't matter now...' I thought. 'All that matters is what I can do here, and now.'

I slowly crawled over to Chica and placed my hand on her shoulder, making her flinch slightly.

I the gave her a sorrowful look. "I am so sorry I wasn't here to stop all of this..." I apologized.

The animatronic just shook its head and response as she kept her hands on her eyes.

I frowned slightly. "But there's nothing I can do about that now... there's nothing anyone can do." I then rubbed her shoulder a bit. "As much as we would like to change it... we can't." I then patted her shoulder. "But you can't dwell on the past, you have to focus on your future, and try to move on from this terrible event."

I heard a sniffle withing my head. _'How c-can I?' _The girl stuttered. _'I've gone through so much pain... and it still hurts really bad.' _

I gave her a sympathetic look. "I know..." I replied. "And it will hurt for a little while longer, I'm not asking you to forget everything that happened here, but since you can't change what happened, the best you can do is grow from it, and move on." I then placed my other hand on her opposite shoulder. "So just move on from all of this, and be free of this hell."

I then smiled a bit. "Just let go..."

Silence fell upon the room for a long while, until Chica's body slowly powered down and fell to the ground, leaving me to stare at a young girl wiping her eyes of tears. The girl looked up with tear stained eyes and a solemn look. I smiled, trying to cheer up the girl a bit.

The girl gave a small smile in response.

"Thank you..." She said softly.

The girl then slowly faded from the room as she too...

Became free.

**A/N: There you are guys... yet another chapter, granted it did take two months but hey, it wasn't as bad as last time right? **

**Note this chapter might have a couple mixed up things in it, I recently got a laptop (which is awesome if i might add) and it doesn't have microsoft word on it, and I haven't payed for it yet because its like 200 bucks to get microsoft office...**

**We also managed to reach 100 reviews! Which is surprising because I haven't been getting too many comments recently, but few is better than none.**

**Anyways, we're almost to the end of the story, only like... maybe 3 chaps to go. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far.**

**Thank you all for reading this and I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	17. The Sixth Night Part 2

Is there any reason I keep telling this story? Maybe it's just because I'm bored, or that I feel that someone needs to know about it.

I don't know, too much has happened for me to just forget about it, and let it fade into the dust.

So I guess I'll just continue, but we are nearing the end now, just be prepared.

You might not like what you find.

Chapter 17

I stared at the empty space where the girl once stood, feeling both somewhat happy, and somewhat depressed. I knew I had just saved another one of these kids from this hell, but did I have to go through so much pain to do it? Did they have to go through so much pain as well?

'I don't know...' I thought as I looked down. 'Maybe it's some sort of trial or some bullshit...' I then sighed. 'I just hope it's over soon enough.'

Suddenly, the sound of animatronic joints echoed in the room. My eyes widened as I looked up to see Chica standing above me, an expressionless look on her face. I quickly began to crawl away from the animatronic, thinking that she was going to attack. But to my surprise she simply walked out of the room and back into the hallway on my right, disappearing into the darkness.

"He took Chica back too..." Sarah spoke up and I looked over to see that she had fearful look on her face.

I gritted my teeth as I stood up. "Why does he have to do that?" I questioned as I walked over to my chair. "Can't the bastard give me a break for once?"

"He's giving you one right now." Sarah stated and I looked over at her in surprise. "None of the animatronics are on the move right now, I don't know how long it will last though."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about Freddy?" I asked.

"Usually I can't track him if he's on the move, but right now he's just standing in one spot." Sarah replied.

My eyes widened a bit, somewhat shocked that I was in fact getting a bit of a breather. But I knew it wouldn't last for long so I quickly tried to regain my composure and prepared for the next attack.

I opened the door on my left to save what little power I had left and began to watch the camera's, waiting for the animatronics to become active once again.

I didn't have to wait too long since I clicked on camera to the janitor's closet and saw that Bonnie had made her way in there. My eyes widened a bit and I switched back to my original strategy. I began to flip through "CAM 1C" Pirate cove and "CAM 4B" which was the one that viewed the spot right behind the wall on my right, with the occasional check of "CAM 2B" which was the spot directly behind the wall on my left.

I then saw that it was about three in the morning and that I had about 37% power left. I felt an overwhelming sense of dread overcome me in that moment. I was only halfway through the night and I only had a third of the power left.

'Son of a bitch...' I though as my shoulders sagged. 'How the hell am I going to survive this?'

"Mike..." Sarah spoke up and I looked to see that she was giving me a sympathetic gaze. "You can make it through this night, you just have to make sure that you only shut the doors if you absolutely need to."

I sighed a bit. "I have been shutting them when I need to." I replied. "But I just can't keep them open when an animatronic is right out the door."

"I know... but I think there's something different about Freddy." Sarah stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The thing about him is that I don't think he can enter the room as long as you keep your eyes on the right door." Sarah explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked, somewhat frustrated that she was keeping this knowledge from me.

Sarah looked down. "Because I don't know if it's true or not..." She replied. "I just remember one guard that just kept his eyes on the right door whenever Freddy was there, and Freddy never went in."

I sighed and placed a hand on my head. "Well that's just great..." I said as I slumped down in my chair. "The only tactic that might save me may not even be true."

"That's why I only told you now." Sarah responded and I looked up at her. "Just only try this if you think you absolutely need to."

I sighed once again. "Well right now I don't think I have much of a choice..." I pointed out as I sat up straight. "I hardly have enough power to last the night as it is."

Sarah looked down. "I know but still, we need to be as careful as possible." She pointed out.

"Don't worry… that's what I'm planning to do, but I'm going to need to take a little risk in order to save power." I replied as I began to flip through the couple of camera's again.

There wasn't that much movement, but Foxy was poking his head out from behind the curtain again, making me feel a little on edge.

"Do you know if the others are moving?" I asked Sarah as I kept my eyes on the monitor.

Sarah looked up for a moment, before looking back to me. "Yes, Bonnie is moving all over the place, but Chica is in the kitchen right now, and it doesn't seem like she'll move much." She stated.

'Well, least I have something going for me…' I thought as I continued to watch the cameras.

I then landed upon "CAM 4B" and flinched a bit. Freddy was once again directly in front of the camera, staring into it with his bone chilling gaze. I shuddered a bit and kept my eyes on the right door, not wanting to waste any more power by closing the door.

'God I hope Sarah's theory is right…' I thought as I kept my eyes glued to the right door.

"Sarah, tell me if anyone is approaching my left." I spoke up, my gaze still on the right door.

"Freddy's out there isn't he?" Sarah asked in an uneasy tone.

I nodded, not looking over to her, not daring to take my eyes off the right door.

"Okay… I'll try to tell you if Freddy's about to enter the room too." She stated.

I nodded once again, becoming very uneasy. I felt so vulnerable in that moment in time, I knew I had to keep my eyes on the door, but that meant I couldn't look back at the camera's, so I couldn't tell where the other animatronics were, including the fact that I didn't know when Foxy was about to make a break for it.

"Bonnie's here!" Sarah shouted, making me flinch.

I quickly got up and closed the door on my right to make sure Freddy wouldn't get through and slammed the button to the door on my left to keep Bonnie out as well. I then sat back down and checked the camera's again. I saw that Foxy was peeking out from behind the curtain, which made me even more uneasy, but I was surprised to see that Freddy was gone.

Feeling somewhat relieved I hit the light button on my right to make sure that Chica wasn't there, and was greeted with the sight of an empty hallway. I then opened the door, saving what little power I had left, granted I wasn't sure if it would last me, but it was the only thing I had to go off of.

"Bonnie's gone, and Chica's in the bathrooms." Sarah stated.

I checked the monitor to make sure that Freddy was still gone, and once I saw that it was clear I got up and opened the door on my left. But, right after I did so I heard the somewhat faint sound of metal feet sprinting across the tiles. My eyes widened and I quickly slammed the door shut once again. The sound of Foxy colliding with the door came right after I did so, making me flinch as I backed away from the door.

Foxy then began assaulting the door with his fist and his hook, trying with all of his might to break the door down. But thankfully, his assault ceased, signaling that I was safe from him, for now at least.

I then clicked the light button to see that no one was in the hallway and raised the door up once again. Sighing, I sat back down in my chair, my body shaking a bit. The anxiety and fear was starting to get to me, I felt like at any given moment something would jump out at me, and being in the position I was, that very well could have been true.

I pushed my anxiety and fear down, trying to get a grip of myself as I looked at the camera's again. I saw that I was safe for the moment, which calmed me slightly. I then noticed that it was quarter passed three, and there was 34% power left in the system.

'God damn it…' I thought as I glared at my monitor. 'It's still not good enough.' I then looked down. 'I've gotta do better, and save more power than I am at this moment.'

'Otherwise I'm going to be shit out of luck before the night ends.'

**5:00 am**

Somehow, I was managing to get through the night. Through some miraculous reason, I had one hour left, and I had managed to save 9% power for that hour. And though it wasn't much, it was a lot more than I was expecting to save with all the bullshit that was happening on that night.

I now, of course, sat in the office chair rapidly clicking through the camera's and keeping a close eye on all of the animatronics, or at least a close of an eye as I could with the bastards moving all over the place. Granted Sarah was helping out a hell of a lot by telling me if Bonnie or Chica were at the doors, hell a couple times she even managed to catch Foxy before he made a break for the door.

The situation at this point was this… Freddy was nowhere to be seen, Chica was in the kitchen and Bonnie was popping up at the doors every now and then with Foxy peeking his head out from behind the curtain. I was most concerned about Foxy and Freddy at the point, since those two always seemed to get the jump on me half the time.

'Almost there almost there almost there.' I thought, those words repeating in my head as some form of comfort. Granted it wasn't much comfort, but I needed something.

"Bonnie's back." Sarah spoke up.

I scowled and slammed the door shut on my left, grumbling to myself.

'Why does Bonnie have to be so damn quick!?' I thought as I checked CAM 1C. 'Every time I think she's gone she pops up again!'

I was getting very frustrated at that moment, five torturous hours of horror and fear of death taking its tool. I wanted it to be over, I wanted it to be six o'clock, and I wanted to be safe, more importantly I wanted my sister to finally be safe as well, and leave this place once and for all.

"Bonnie's gone, but Chica's on the way." Sarah spoke up.

I quickly brought the door on my left up and looked back to the camera's to see that I was still safe from both Freddy and Foxy, though Foxy was now preparing to make a break for it, making me even more paranoid.

'God damn it! Can this end all ready!?' I thought, getting more and more frustrated as the animatronics moved in a sporadic motion, making it almost impossible to keep up.

"Chica's here!" Sarah shouted.

I quickly shut the door on my right and sat back down, keeping my eyes glued to pirate cove.

"Bonnie's here!" Sarah exclaimed.

I growled and shut the door on my left. 'They're going to drain all my damn power!' I thought as I looked back to the computer monitor.

"Bonnies gone!" Sarah shouted.

I quickly opened the door once again, but, as I did so I heard the faint sound of metal feet clanging against the ground. My eyes widened and I shut the door, a large "BANG" sounding from it not even a minute later. Foxy then began to assault the door and I shivered slightly, the thought of him managing to break down the door creeping into my head.

"Chica's gone!" Sarah exclaimed.

I nodded and bolted over to the right door, opening it up to save power. But, as I did so, I heard a low and deep chuckle echo throughout the office, making me freeze up a bit. I knew what it meant.

'Freddy's here…' I thought as I kept my eyes plastered on the right door way.

I couldn't afford to close it, it was ten passed five and I only had 6% power left, I needed to keep the doors open at any point that I could. The good thing was, it appeared that Freddy would actually stay out if I kept my gaze on the right door, since it had been working the whole night.

But, as I kept my gaze on the door, there was one last "BANG" on the left door from Foxy's assault. My head snapped over to the noise out of reflex, and that, was a huge mistake.

The chuckle echoed throughout the room once more and my blood turned cold. I could practically feel his presence in the room, but my body wouldn't allow me to turn and face him.

"Mike!" Sarah shouted out of distress, making me jump slightly.

I slowly turned my head and my eyes landed upon the large animatronic bear in front of my desk. Freddy stared down at me with cold eyes, and an expressionless face, his haunting gaze making me shiver once again.

There was only silence for lord knows how long, the two of us just staring at one another as I instinctually began to shrink down out of fear. My heart was beating faster than it ever had in my life, I knew this was it, nothing could save me from this demon, he had no remorse, and no emotion.

"C-Colin…" Sarah spoke up, breaking the silence in the room.

Freddy's head turned ever so slightly towards Sarah, but he kept his gaze upon me.

"Don't do this Colin…." Sarah pleaded.

Freddy chuckled and I heard the distorted voice of a young boy in my head. _"Of course you don't want me to kill your brother."_ He stated. _"Of course you want to be the lucky one, you were the one who was freed first, you were the one who suffered the least."_ He then gained a slight glare. _"Your brother was the only one who could see passed your metal body."_

Freddy then looked over at Sarah. _"You got to be the lucky one, you got to have everything, you got your freedom and your brother's love."_ The boy stated within my head.

"You can still be free too…" Sarah stated as she gave him a sympathetic look.

Freddy chuckled_. "You think I want freedom after all that's happened? What would freedom give me?"_ He asked.

"A chance to see your mother again…" Sarah replied.

"_Why would I want to see her again when I murdered her?" _The boy questioned. _'Why would I want to see her when she left me here? And let me die.' _

"It wasn't her fault." Sarah stated gaining a bit of a stern look.

'_Wasn't it?' _The boy asked. _'Isn't it a parent's job to take care of their children?' _Freddy turned towards Sarah. _'Isn't it a parent's job to keep their children safe?' _Freddy glared. _'Isn't it a parent's job to love their child no matter what they look like!?' _

Sarah glared at him. "Killing my brother won't fix any of that!" She shouted.

Freddy narrowed his eyes. _'No… but it will show you how much I suffered, while you still had hope of being freed, and while you still had the company of a loved one to keep you safe.' _The boy stated within my head. _'But, even with this, you'll never know what it's like to kill a loved one yourself… but this will give you taste of the pain.' _

I stared at Freddy, at Colin, and I realized just how hard all of this had hit him. He not only had to kill a loved one, but he had to kill his own mother, the one he thought of all people, would have been able to save him. It must have destroyed him to see his mother cower in fear below him, it must have absolutely devastated him when he had to kill her, and she didn't have the will to stop him.

All of my fear of the animatronic before me had gone, and all that I felt now, was sympathy.

"You weren't the one that killed her." I spoke up as I stood up from my chair.

Freddy turned towards me with an intense glare. _'I did kill her!' _The boy shouted. _'You might think it was the golden bear but it was me! I felt hatred towards her when she was here! She could hardly even look at me! She didn't even hug me once!' _Freddy gritted his teeth. _'You of course could see pass it all! You hugged your sister constantly! But my mother just felt fear for me!' _

I shook my head. "It wasn't fear." I stated. "She felt guilty."

Freddy seemed a bit taken aback by this statement. _'What?' _The boy spoke.

"She felt guilty." I repeated. "She knew that it was her job to keep you safe, she knew she should have kept you by her side the day of your death, but when she failed to, once she saw what happened to you, she felt like she had failed you."

Freddy glared once again. _'Then why didn't she save me when I was like this!?' _The boy shouted.

I looked down. "Because she felt like she didn't deserve to… she felt like she couldn't do it, she didn't deserve to have you back, she didn't deserve to have your love again…" I replied, my shoulders slumping a bit.

'_How could you possibly know that!?' _The boy questioned.

"Because that's what I felt like when I was here…" I replied as I looked up at him. "I felt like I failed my sister, I felt like I didn't deserve to have her back, hell, I still don't think I do."

'_Then how come you hugged her!? Why did you comfort her when my mother didn't comfort me!?' _The boy asked.

"Because Sarah forgave me." I stated. "Because Sarah asked for the comfort, and she was the one who hugged me when she felt like she needed two." I smiled over at Sarah for a second. "I knew that I had her forgiveness, so I forgave myself."

The boy became silent as Freddy looked down.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you forgive your mother?" I asked. "Did you tell her that you forgave her? Did you openly try to hug her?"

They boy was silent for a bit longer, before he replied with. _'No… I couldn't bring myself to forgive her… how could I after she didn't keep me safe? I wanted to… but I was so angry… I…' _The boy trailed off as Freddy's shoulders slumped as he hung his head.

I walked out from behind my desk, and placed a hand on his shoulder, making Freddy flinch a bit.

"I know…" I replied in a soft tone. "You had a lot less time than Sarah to forgive, and you had a lot more to be angry about." I then rubbed his shoulder. "But you know that the real person to blame here was the one that murdered you, the one that murdered all of you, he put you in this situation." I gritted my teeth a bit. "Along with the golden bear…"

The boy sniffled lightly. _'What am I supposed to do…?' _He whispered.

"Forgive…" I stated. "Forgive your mother, she never wanted any of this to happen to you… I know there is a lot to forgive but… you have to understand that she would have saved you from the one who murdered you if she could have." I rubbed his shoulder again. "Hell, she would have rather been killed if it could have saved your own life."

I then slowly turned the animatronic towards me and held both his shoulders. "So let go of everything… forgive your mother…" I then smiled lightly. "And be free…"

Freddy slowly looked up at me with a solemn look and the room became silent for a long while.

But, eventually Freddy's body fell limp and collided with the ground, revealing a young boy with tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy sniffled and quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I was a bit surprised by this gesture, but I smiled a bit and hugged him back.

"Thank you…" Colin whispered.

Colin then slowly faded from my grip, and disappeared from the room.

He too, was freed from this hell.

There was nothing but silence in the room as I stared at where he once was, until I realization hit me. I had just freed all of the children from the suits, they were now all safe, and they no longer had to suffer in this world.

I fell to my knees as tears fell from my eyes. "I-is it over?" I choked out.

"Yes Mikey…" I heard Sarah say and I looked up at her to see that she too was tearing up. "It's over…"

She then walked over to me and hugged me tightly, tears streaming down her face. I grabbed her and held her close, relieved that we both got through this hellish night.

But, the sound of slow clapping sounded behind me. **"Such a touching sight…" **A ghostly voice spoke.

I scowled as I instinctively held my sister tighter, I knew exactly who was behind me at that moment. A feeling of dread overcame me, fearing that he was going add something more to the deal we had, and possibly stop the other children from being free.

"What do you want?" I growled as I let go of my sister and stood up, not facing the golden bear behind me.

"**No need to be hostile, I'm only here to congratulate you on freeing the children." **The bear stated.

I turned to him and glared, crossing my arms. "Is that all you're here for?" I questioned.

The bear smiled. **"No, I am also here to tell you that even though the night isn't officially over yet, I have decided to give you the win anyhow." **He stated.

I raised an eyebrow, still a bit skeptical of the bear. "So it's over?" I asked.

The bear nodded. **"Yes, you have freed those who suffered here from their metal tombs, and you do not need to fight for your life any longer." **He replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "I have questions." I spoke.

"**By all means, ask away." **The bear responded. **"You deserve every answer I can give you." **

I was silent for a moment, not know exactly what to ask him first, but I soon decided to simply go with the most basic question first.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do all this?"

The golden devil chuckled. **"Isn't obvious?" **He asked. **"People needed to pay for what happened here." **He then leaned up against a wall. **"Of course the one who was most responsible was taken care of swiftly, but others needed to pay, those who left us here needed to pay."**

I raised an eyebrow when he said "us", since there was a thought lingering in my mind about the bear. But I let him carry on.

"**So, I drew them all here, and had Fazebear hire them as security guards." **The golden bear went on. **"They all got what they deserved, though I did offer them redemption if they could free the one they left here, but none of them were strong enough to do so." **He then looked up at me. **"Then, I came across the conundrum known as your sister." **The bear looked up at the ceiling. **"You see, I realized that it wasn't her parents fault that she was left here." **He gave out a throaty chuckle. **"No, it was your fault in fact, since she was under your care, and you simply left her to die." **

I flinched a bit as he said that, old wounds beginning to show up once again. I fully accepted that it was my fault Sarah died that day, and the thought of it still managed to bring me down.

"**It was difficult to bring you back here." **The bear continued. **"Since you fully opposed the idea to the bone, but when you did return, you did something I didn't expect." **He smiled a bit as he looked back to me. **"You saw through your sister's metallic appearance from the beginning, your bond with her was far stronger than I originally thought." **The golden devil then looked over to Sarah. **"You didn't treat her like a monster, you treated her like your sister, and you managed to free her out of pure care and love for her." **His smile grew as he looked back to me. **"It was at that moment that I knew… you were the one who could free the ones trapped here." **

I glared at him. "You could have done that from the start." I pointed out.

The golden bear shook his head. **"I never had the ability to do that." **He stated. **"Though I had control over them, I could never free them from their prisons, they could only be free if they let go of everything that happened here." **

I growled. "Then why didn't you help them!?" I shouted.

"**Because I shouldn't have to be the one to do that." **The bear shot back. **"It should have been their own family; it should have been the ones who claimed to love them." **The bear looked down. **"But they all failed… except for you." **

"That's because they were afraid!" I shouted as I gritted my teeth. "Anyone would be if you sent animatronics to kill them!"

The bear snorted. **"They were weak, if they had truly cared for those they left behind then they would have done anything too free them, even if it meant risking their own lives to do so." **He explained.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked as I sized up to him. "Did you get left behind?"

The golden bear's eyes widened. **"What?" **He asked in a shocked tone.

I glared at him once again. "Cut the shit!" I shouted. "I know who you are... Max."

The golden devil's eyes bulged. **"How do you know that name?" **He questioned.

I gave him a bewildered look. "Oh you know, maybe from all the bullshit dreams I've been having since I got back to this place!" I growled, thinking it was him who kept giving me the dreams.

The bear took a step back. **"Dreams?" **He asked. **"What were they about?" **

I raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his actions. "They told me about all the other kids…" My glare returned. "And how you forced them to kill the ones you blamed for leaving them here."

The devil took another step back, a dumbfounded look on his face. **"H-how? There's no way you could have had those dreams unless…" **He looked down. **"Marry…"** A small smile grew on his face. **"Marry did this…" **

I gave him another skeptical look. "Yeah I know about Marry…" I replied. "And I also know how you died Max." I glared. "I know how that bastard killed you and destroyed her."

The bear chuckled. **"Well I guess you're so sure about what's happening here now aren't you?" **He asked as he looked up at me.

I kept my skeptical look, feeling a bit uneasy. "Yeah…" I responded.

"**Well… did you ever think about what Marry is?" **He asked. **"Did you ever think about why Marry was here?" **

I was a bit taken aback by his question, but I slowly shook my head in response.

The bear chuckled once again. **"Marry was here because we weren't the only kids who were killed by that bastard…" **He stated.

It was my turn to take a step back, both shocked and horrified of his words.

The bear went on. **"This place used to be just a diner you know?" **He said. **"And when Marry was little, she always wanted to go here, and be away from all the hell that happened at her home." **He then looked down. **"So she would always stare out of her car window when her parents passed her by, and she would beg them to go there, until one day…" **The bear gained a look of pure fury on his face. **"Her parents took her there… and left. Her. There." **He slammed his fist against the wall. **"They left here there, and didn't plan on coming back, when Marry figured this out, she walked outside of the diner and called for them, but they never returned." **The bear then gained a saddened look on his face. **"She turned to face the diner, seeing all of the happy kids along with their parents enjoying time together."** He gained a grim look. **"Then a car rolled up… she thought it was her parents and that they had come back for her, but no…" **The bear slammed the wall once again. **"It was that son of a bitch… he took her by the arm, said that it was all going to be okay… and plunged a knife in her throat." **

The bear became dead silent after that, rage and sorrow flowing through him. I simply stared at him in shock, feeling the same emotions that he was. I couldn't believe the bastard had killed someone else before, and to hear that he had killed such a poor and troubled girl like Marry, oh, that made my blood boil.

But, as we sat in silence, another thought came to mind. "Why are you here then?" I asked. "Are you here for vengeance for what that bastard did to Marry? Or were you left here by your parents as well?"

The bear chuckled once again, not looking up at me. **"I didn't even have parents to begin with." **The bear stated. **"I was abandoned by them when I was young, and I didn't even know who they were." **He looked up at me. **"I was a foster child all my life, and I was brought here every weekend by the people who ran the home I was in." **A look of sorrow fell upon him. **"So when I died, there was no one to come back for me in the first place." **

I stared at him for a long while, feeling even more sorrow from his story. A lot of bad shit went down in this place, and I mean a hell of a lot… and knowing that all of this happened, I knew I had to put an end to it, once and for all.

"Then why don't you just be free of all of this?" I asked. "It's all over now… the kids have been freed, why don't you just go?"

The bear chuckled. **"Oh I've been able to be free for a long time now, but I can't go just yet." **He stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" I asked.

The golden bear looked down. **"Because I've had to make sure that this place was protected, so that no other child would die here from some sick bastard." **He stated. **"But now that I have done my part…" **He looked up at me. **"I'll leave it to you to protect this place." **The bear then stood to his full height. **"You're the only one to ever be able to free even one child from this place, not only that, but you have managed to save all the children here." **He smiled. **"I cannot think of a better protector." **

I took a step back, feeling a bit uneasy by his words combined with the way he looked at me.

"And how would I protect this place?" I asked.

His smile stretched across his face.

"**By taking my place in this suit." **

**A/N: And alas! The ultimate cliffhanger! Ha ha!**

**I'm sure you guys aren't tired of these right? … Right? **

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait, its been like three months… I've had to adapt to a new school setting (college) and I've had other shit to deal with, so sorry about all that. Still, good (or bad) news is that this fic is coming to an end in the next chapter(s).**

**The reason I say chapter(s) is because there will be two endings to this fic, both differing from the other, and you're the one who chooses which one you want to have as a proper ending. (If you guys don't like the thought of this idea then just tell me in the comments and I'll just chose one to have as the official ending) **

**After this fic is done, I'll be putting out a different fic I've been writing. This one is more like the Spyro fic I'm writing but this one will be a whole lot less cringy (or at least I hope it will) and it will have more of a sorrowful tone to it. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading this chap and I hope I can get the ending chap(s) out soon! See you all next time. **


End file.
